Mine
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Quando a semente da desconfiança cresce no coração de Dino, ele começa a duvidar das ações de Hibari. Entretanto, o Chefe dos Cavallone não sabe como ordenar seus sentimentos, já que a pessoa em questão é completamente indiferente ao seu sofrimento.
1. Capítulo 01

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A fanfic é paralela a "to listen to a hard hard heart";

- Agradeço imensamente a Dia pela ideia para essa fanfic. Essa história é dedicada a todos os fãs de D18, e principalmente à você :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01 <strong>

**Our doubts are traitors,  
><strong>(Nossas dúvidas nos traem,  
><strong>And make us lose the good we oft might win<br>**E fazem muitas vezes com que se perca o bem que poderia ser nosso  
><strong>By fearing to attempt.<br>**Por receio de arriscar.)

**- William Shakespeare**

- Não, não. Hm... Talvez, mas acredito que não seja possível. O prazo é muito limitado e ficaremos sem nenhuma certeza de que a outra parte manterá o acordo...

Dino apoiou o celular no espaço entre o ombro e o rosto. Suas mãos então tiveram a chance de descerem o zíper da calça jeans que vestia, tendo um pouco de dificuldade para tentar tirá-las de suas pernas. Equilibrar-se enquanto falava ao telefone parecia tarefa impossível para ele.

- Eu entrarei em contato mais tarde, Romário. _Ciao ciao_.

O telefone foi desligado e a calça finalmente saiu, mas com um pouco de dificuldade. O aparelho quase caiu da ponta da pia, fazendo com que o italiano tivesse de se equilibrar em uma perna só, vestindo apenas sua roupa de baixo negra.  
>Se Dino Cavallone não fosse tão charmoso, a cena teria parecido incrivelmente ridícula. Bem, pelo menos foi o que Hibari Kyouya pensou.<p>

Sentado confortavelmente dentro da banheira cheia de espuma, o Guardião da Nuvem revirou levemente os olhos, sem entender como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão desastrada ao ponto de parecer idiota.  
>Foi somente quando o louro retirou a roupa de baixo e caminhou em sua direção que seus pensamentos foram bloqueados. Havia <em>coisas<em> muito mais interessantes para admirar e pensar do que quedas e acidentes.

- Você tem coragem, Cavallone. - O moreno tinha os braços apoiados na borda da banheira - Por me fazer esperar enquanto atendia ao telefone. Por sorte meus tonfas ficaram no quarto.

- Eu precisei atender, Kyouya, era importante. - Dino sentou-se na banheira. A água estava de morna para fria, ideal para o clima de verão - Mas por que você não vem aqui, estamos longe um do outro.

Hibari lançou um rápido olhar para o homem sentado a sua frente. A banheira não era larga, e parecia estranho ter dois homens daquele tamanho dividindo o espaço. A ideia para o banho partiu do próprio Guardião da Nuvem, mas ele gostaria de ter optado pelo chuveiro.

O moreno permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns segundos, até arrastar-se para o lado de Dino, sentando entre suas pernas. As mãos do italiano automaticamente o abraçaram, depositando um estalado beijo no pescoço molhado. Hibari deixou o corpo pender para trás, apoiando as costas sobre o peito do Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Dino cruzadas sobre seu peito, e por longos minutos nenhum dos dois disse ou fez nada.  
>Há cerca de duas semanas eles mal se viam, e mesmo não assumindo, ambos sentiram falta daquele intimo e protetor silêncio.<p>

O banho só começou algum tempo depois, e partiu do louro a ideia de esfregar as costas do Guardião da Nuvem. Quando os dois trocaram de posição, o moreno pôde tocar o quanto gostaria as tatuagens do italiano, admirando os desenhos que se tornavam mais vividos por causa da água. O assunto entre eles era a máfia, Famílias e os Vongola. Dino comentava seus planos futuros e suas reuniões. Hibari criticava Tsuna, os demais Guardiões e qualquer pessoa que ousasse atrapalhar seu sossego diário.

- Eu não gosto de visitas. E isso inclui você e qualquer pessoa que apareça no Templo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone resmungou por algum tempo, calando-se quando o moreno voltou a se sentar entre suas pernas. Aquela posição e a proximidade não o favoreciam muito, e não demorou a que Dino demonstrasse o quanto _gostava_ de banheiras. Seus lábios beijaram um dos ombros de Hibari, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia até o baixo ventre do moreno.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se sério antes que o italiano tivesse chance de apalpar qualquer parte de seu corpo. O louro ergueu as mãos como se pedisse desculpas.<p>

Hibari ficou de pé, pegando uma das toalhas brancas que estava próxima, amarrando-a em sua cintura. Dino estava de pé no instante seguinte, mas ao contrário de seu amante, o Chefe dos Cavallone nem se deu ao trabalho de pegar toalha alguma.  
>O moreno virou quando seu braço foi puxado, sentindo os lábios do italiano juntos aos seus em um úmido beijo.<p>

- Então vamos para o quarto... – O louro murmurou baixo e com a voz levemente rouca.

O beijo que se iniciou no banheiro só encontrou uma pausa quando Hibari sentiu a beirada da cama em suas pernas. Durante o caminho Dino só parou para pegar um dos tubos de lubrificantes de uma das gavetas do banheiro, e foi fácil de entender toda aquela pressa. A toalha do Guardião a Nuvem estava no chão antes que ele se sentasse na cama, e nem é preciso dizer o estado em que o louro estava já que havia abdicado da toalha.

- Você parece um adolescente, Cavallone. - O moreno ajeitou-se melhor no meio da cama, observando Dino aproximar-se sobre ele - Ninguém diria que você já tem trinta e cinco anos...

- Trinta. Trinta anos, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, fisgando novamente os lábios de Hibari. – Eu tenho trinta anos.

O segundo beijo foi mais profundo, e deu inicio ao contato físico que o italiano tanto ansiava. Desde o começo daquele dia ele vinha tentando encontrar um momento para ficar a sós com o Guardião da Nuvem, mas tudo parecia estar no caminho. Reuniões, almoços e negócios. Quando Dino finalmente encontrou tempo para ir ao Templo, Hibari estava ocupado com algum assunto importante e o louro decidiu não atrapalhá-lo. A decisão foi sábia, já que o moreno veio visitá-lo no final da tarde, e o resultado estava prestes a acontecer na cama de hotel.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais necessitados conforme os corpos de ambos começavam a querer mais do que simples toques. O Chefe dos Cavallone masturbava ambas as ereções enquanto descia os lábios pelo pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, sentindo a pele molhada e o cheiro de morango. Hibari auxiliava com uma de suas mãos, parando apenas quando seu corpo começava a avisar que se _aquele_ contato continuasse, ele chegaria ao orgasmo em pouco tempo.  
>O louro entendeu o sinal, fazendo uso do tubo de lubrificante que trouxera do banheiro. O liquido deslizou por uma de suas mãos, e enquanto seus lábios desciam para um dos mamilos do moreno, um de seus dedos preparava a entrada de Hibari.<p>

Era incrível como apesar dos anos, Dino sempre se surpreendia com as reações de seu amante. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem constantemente estranhava a invasão. Seus dedos procuravam os cabelos do italiano, apertando-os, mas sem os puxar. O corpo do morno arqueava-se levemente, em um jogo paradoxal de dor e prazer que apenas um segundo dedo do Chefe dos Cavallone, e um pouco mais de empenho ou estimulo o fariam lembrar que não havia nada além da mais pura satisfação física.

Naquela noite o estimulo veio na forma de uma leve mordiscada que Dino deu em um dos mamilos de Hibari, e que foi suficiente para permitir que um segundo dedo o penetrasse, começando a movimentar-se devagar. O italiano sabia que era uma questão de tempo até encontrar o ponto especial de seu amante, mas antes de encontrá-lo o louro retirou os dedos e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do moreno.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos, sentindo a respiração alta. Suas costas ergueram-se do cobertor, e por mais embaraçoso que fosse ver suas pernas serem levemente afastadas, a visão de Dino segurando o próprio membro e penetrando-o era extremamente excitante.<p>

A dor acompanhou a penetração e o fez morder os lábios. A voz do italiano chegou aos seus ouvidos, baixa e rouca, pedindo para que ele respirasse. Era preciso alguns segundos até que seu corpo se acostumasse com aquilo, e como sempre acontecia, o Chefe dos Cavallone aguardou, retirando-se quase por completo e penetrando-o novamente com a mesma gentileza. A dor ainda estava ali, mas dessa vez não tão forte e bem mais _quente_.  
>A terceira estocada atingiu o ponto certo de Hibari e então seus lábios gemeram. E gemeram. E gemeram...<p>

A cada penetrada o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem arqueava-se um pouco na cama. Suas mãos apertavam com força o cobertor, e mesmo que tentasse calar sua voz, ele sabia que seria impossível. O louro mudou um pouco de posição, inclinando-se sobre o moreno, apoiando as mãos ao lado de seu corpo. A força das estocadas tornou-se constante, fazendo com que Hibari leva-se uma das mãos automaticamente ao próprio membro, começando a masturbar-se no mesmo ritmo.

Não existia mais orgulho ou bom senso. Dignidade ou amor próprio. Quando Dino o envolvia em seus braços e o corpo de ambos se tornava um, o Guardião da Nuvem transformava-se em outro. Entretanto, durante aqueles sete anos, a ideia de ter outra pessoa envolvendo-o nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. O italiano seria o primeiro e único ser humano que o veria naquele estado tão indefeso e deplorável. Os beijos, os toques, as caricias, o suor... Hibari não acreditava em destino ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas se toda essa bobagem fosse verdadeira, então Deus, Buddha ou qualquer entidade superior havia feito Dino sobre medida para ele.  
>Porque não existia no mundo ninguém que o fizesse sentir tão completo como o idiota o fazia sentir. Não existia ninguém que o amasse e o respeitasse como o Chefe dos Cavallone.<p>

Quando o clímax do moreno chegou, forte e pintando boa parte de seu peito e abdômen, o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha ideia de que se lembraria daquele fim de tarde com todo o carinho que seu coração pudesse transmitir. A maneira como o louro se movia dentro dele, os lábios rosados e entreabertos, os olhos fechados, a pele avermelhada, os cabelos dourados... Ter alguém como o italiano tão próximo logo se tornaria uma luxuria que talvez alguém como ele não merecesse.

Dino chegou ao orgasmo minutos depois, segurando firme uma das mãos do moreno que estava sobre a cama.  
>Os dois se olharam. Respirações altas, rostos suados, lábios semi cerrados.<br>E como em uma perfeita sincronia, o beijo que se seguiu foi inevitavelmente quente e afoito. Os braços de Hibari entrelaçaram o pescoço de seu amante, sem se importar com a bagunça em que ambos estavam.  
>Um segundo banho seria necessário, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ansioso para retornar a banheira. Por hora a cama era bem mais confortável para o que eles pretendiam continuar fazendo.<p>

**x**

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Só não se esqueça da sopa miso. Não vou perdoá-lo se meu jantar for incompleto, Cavallone.

O italiano garantiu várias vezes que não esqueceria a preciosa sopa de Hibari, fechando a porta do banheiro e suspirando. Por diversas vezes Dino pediu para fazer companhia no segundo banho do Guardião da Nuvem, mas por diversas vezes seu pedido foi negado.  
>Rendendo-se ao fato de que era a única pessoa de banho tomado e teoricamente pronta para pedir o jantar, o Chefe dos Cavallone cruzou o quarto, coçando os cabelos levemente molhados. Ao atravessar a suíte e chegar à parte que servia como escritório, à atenção do louro foi para o sofá. O banheiro era isolado, então o chuveiro não fazia barulho, mas algo ali parecia tocar, ou melhor, vibrar.<br>Checando o próprio celular em cima da mesa, o italiano aproximou-se do sofá, levando a mão até um dos bolsos do terno que o moreno vestia ao chegar. Antes mesmo de tocar o próprio aparelho Dino pôde senti-lo vibrar em sua mão.

Era estranho. Hibari nunca colocava o telefone no silencioso, fazendo questão que todos ouvissem o hino do Colégio Namimori, que mesmo anos depois da formatura ainda era usado como seu toque favorito. Quando estavam a sós, o moreno nem ao menos carregava o telefone consigo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou o aparelho e por um breve momento suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. O telefone vibrou mais algumas vezes em sua mão até que a outra pessoa pareceu desistir. O louro encarou o visor antes de voltar a guardá-lo, deixando o terno exatamente do mesmo jeito.  
>Aquele nome era o mesmo da semana passada.<br>Não era a primeira vez, mas Dino acreditou – ou queria acreditar - que todas as ligações anteriores referiam-se a trabalho. Porém, ele pensava ser um pouco tarde para tratar desses assuntos naquele momento.  
>Quantas pessoas se preocupavam com isso às dez da noite em pleno sábado?<p>

Caminhando até sua mesa, o Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se na cadeira com barulho e pegou o telefone, ligando direto para o restaurante do Hotel em que estava hospedado. Os pedidos foram feitos e Hibari deixou o banheiro minutos depois. Entretanto, o italiano permaneceu onde estava. Sua cadeira havia girado na direção da larga janela de vidro em suas costas, e se o moreno não tivesse colocado a mão em seu ombro, o louro teria passado um tempo ilimitado com o olhar longe.

- Não se preocupe, eu pedi sua sopa.

Segurando a mão do Guardião da Nuvem que estivera em seu ombro, o Chefe dos Cavallone a levou até os lábios, beijando-a de leve. Seus olhos cor de mel se ergueram, encarando dois grandes e brilhantes olhos negros. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas o italiano voltou a observar o céu escuro através da janela.  
>A noite de repente tornou-se um pouco menos graciosa.<p>

**x**

Dino esforçou-se o máximo possível para tirar sua mente de certas dúvidas e desconfianças. Não era de seu feitio nutrir aqueles sentimentos, ainda mais quando a pessoa envolvida era um anti-social enclausurado Guardião da Nuvem. E por este mesmo motivo o louro se odiava todas as vezes que tais pensamentos brotavam em sua mente, e sem nenhuma razão aparente o faziam não aproveitar o tempo que passava ao lado de seu amante.

Quando os dois se encontravam, os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone encaravam automaticamente os bolsos do terno de Hibari, e por diversas vezes ele sentiu-se tentado a fazer a simples pergunta que solucionaria todos os problemas, e consequentemente o faria parar de pensar em possibilidades remotas.  
>Porém, conhecendo o Guardião da Nuvem, Dino também sabia que aquilo seria recebido como uma ofensa, o que acarretaria justamente na briga que ele tentava a todo custo evitar. Discutir com o moreno era geralmente doloroso e vinha sempre acompanhado por tonfas e ameaças de morte.<p>

Havia se passado uma semana desde a noite no Hotel. O retorno de Tsuna ao Japão aconteceria no dia seguinte, e mesmo sabendo que praticamente nada mudaria, o italiano sentiu-se obrigado a fazer uma rápida visita ao Templo Namimori. Hibari provavelmente ficaria um pouco mais ocupado com os novos afazeres, então o Chefe dos Cavallone gostaria de passar o máximo de tempo possível ao lado de seu eterno pupilo.  
>A maneira nem um pouco polida ou reconfortante com que foi recebido não o surpreendeu. O que chamou sua atenção foram duas simples frases ditas de maneira casual no meio da conversa:<p>

- Você não pode ficar. Eu tenho visita.

O efeito foi devastador.  
>Se aquelas palavras tivessem sido ditas semanas atrás, Dino teria reagido como sempre: um ou dois comentários mimados, um ou dois ensaios para persuadir o moreno ou uma ou duas tentativas furtivas de lhe roubar um beijo de despedida.<p>

Entretanto dessa vez não houve nada. O louro que estava sentado em frente ao Guardião da Nuvem na pequena mesinha de centro pousou delicadamente a xícara de chá, agradecendo a bebida e levantando-se devagar. O terno que estivera em seu colo o tempo todo foi recolocado, e desejando um baixo "Tenha um bom dia", o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou a sala de visitas do Templo Namimori sem olhar para trás.  
>Hibari deu o último gole na xícara de chá, encarando o espaço vazio a sua frente, entendendo aquele gesto como mais uma das atitudes mimadas e egoístas por parte do italiano. Porém, por alguns segundos, o moreno juntou as sobrancelhas e encarou a xícara vazia.<br>Algo estava acontecendo.

O que o Guardião da Nuvem _não_ sabia era que aquela não foi somente uma atitude mimada e egoísta por parte do louro. Dino deixou o Templo com passos largos e um gosto amargo em sua boca, repetindo mentalmente as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente há dias.  
>Ao chegar à grande escadaria que levava à rua, o italiano abaixou os olhos e apenas meneou a cabeça quando alguém passou ao seu lado. Seus passos diminuíram a velocidade, e mesmo sabendo que possuía dezenas de degraus para descer, naquele momento permanecer no Templo era doloroso demais.<br>_Eu não gosto de visitas. E isso inclui você e qualquer pessoa que apareça no Templo.  
><em>_Eu não gosto de visitas. E isso inclui você e qualquer pessoa que apareça no Templo.  
><em>_Eu não...(...)_

Dino parou no meio da escadaria, virando o rosto na direção do Templo. Seu corpo fez um rápido movimento, como se quisesse retornar, mas ele se manteve firme no mesmo lugar.  
>Passando as mãos nos cabelos louros, o Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos com força, tentando esquecer o que acontecera segundos atrás. Pois mesmo já estando afastado, era impossível ignorar o perfume da jovem mulher que passou ao seu lado seguindo em direção ao Templo.<p>

A visita de Hibari Kyouya era a mesma que havia ligado na semana anterior quando os dois estavam no quarto de Hotel. A mesma pessoa que o visitava com frequência enquanto Dino estava em outro continente. A única pessoa além dele que já vira o moreno esboçar um sorriso que não fosse irônico ou desdenhoso.  
>Ninguém menos que Chrome Dokuro, a Guardião da Névoa dos Vongola.<p>

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 **

Dino espreguiçou-se e colocou os óculos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos estavam cansados, seus ombros doloridos e seu corpo começava a demonstrar que era hora de fazer uma pausa. O trabalho não desapareceria ou diminuiria independente de sua disposição para realizá-lo. O relógio em uma das extremidades da mesa marcava pouco mais de 20hs naquela quarta-feira. Havia mais alguns relatórios para serem revisados, mas o louro não se sentia animado para ler nem mais uma folha se quer. O último relatório o deixou curioso e levemente temeroso, e seria preciso discuti-lo com um pouco mais de atenção.  
>Tsuna retornara há dois dias, e trouxe consigo vários problemas e suspeitas.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou de pé e espreguiçou-se novamente, deixando o cômodo que usava como escritório e seguindo para o outro lado da suíte. A porta do quarto foi aberta, e mesmo sem se virar, o italiano começou a falar. Pelo horário Romário provavelmente apareceria perguntando se ele não tinha intenção de jantar.

- Eu ainda não estou com fome, comerei alguma coisa mais tarde - Dino parou em frente à cama, desabotoando a camisa que usava - Sobre o relatório, vou conversar com Tsuna no domingo. Certas coisas não fazem sentido e acredito que entenderei melhor se ouvir do Chefe em questão.

- Eu pensei que você fosse retornar ao Templo no domingo.

O italiano virou-se, ficando surpreso ao ver que seu visitante não era seu braço direito.  
>Hibari estava de braços cruzados e recostado ao sofá, olhando indiferente para o homem a poucos passos de distância.<p>

- Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter entrado e ouvido sua conversa sobre a Máfia e afins - O moreno desencostou-se, aproximando-se devagar.

- Isso não acontecerá - O louro sorriu, mas desviou os olhos e voltou a ficar de costas - Eu _escolho_ bem as pessoas que permito entrarem em meus aposentos.

O tom de voz e a maneira áspera com que aquelas palavras foram ditas não passaram despercebidos pelo Guardião da Nuvem. Os olhos negros de Hibari se estreitaram, mas ele nada disse.

- Sobre o próximo domingo, eu terei de cancelar. Tsuna me convidou para jantar em sua casa e eu preciso conversar com ele sobre alguns assuntos importantes - O Chefe dos Cavallone foi até o guarda-roupa, escolhendo o que vestiria. O verão japonês estava no auge, e infelizmente grande parte de suas roupas era de inverno.

- É sobre o último relatório? - O moreno sentou-se na cama, cruzando as pernas e encarando a suíte.

- Sim. O que você achou?

- Eu não confiaria nessa Família, mas bem, eu não confio em ninguém - Hibari virou levemente o rosto, encarando as costas nuas do italiano - Acho que estão planejando algo grande e acreditam que o Sawada Tsunayoshi não perceberá por ser jovem e tolo. Concordo com a segunda parte, obviamente.

- Tsuna não é tolo - Dino fechou as portas do guarda-roupa, colocando um meio sorriso no rosto ao ver que Hibari havia se arrastado até o meio da cama. - Nós somos bem parecidos em certas coisas, e acredito que ele esteja fazendo um excelente trabalho como Chefe.

- Por que acha que eu disse que ele é um tolo? - O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto ao sentir uma das mãos do italiano em sua pele. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia se sentado na beirada da cama, aproximando-se devagar. - No final, vocês são dois idiotas.

Dino sorriu, achando impossível negar aquele comentário.  
>Somente alguém completamente idiota continuaria se arrastando dia após dia atrás de outra pessoa como ele fazia. Entretanto, todas as vezes que via Hibari, seu corpo simplesmente se movia, procurando ficar próximo, tocá-lo e estar junto o quanto antes.<br>Mesmo estando chateado, o italiano não conseguia negar o quanto amava o Guardião da Nuvem com todo seu ser.

O moreno não fugiu quando os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone se aproximaram. O beijo começou devagar, mas se intensificou quando o louro posicionou-se no meio da cama e entre suas pernas, inclinando-se e fazendo com que Hibari tivesse de deitar-se na cama. A língua de Dino procurava com delicadeza a de seu amante, gemendo baixo quando ambas finalmente se encontraram. Os dois não se viam desde o último domingo quando o louro deixou o Templo sem nenhum tipo de explicação. No dia seguinte o italiano ligou e ambos conversaram por alguns breves minutos, mas nos dois dias que se seguiram, o Guardião da Nuvem não recebeu nenhum tipo de notícia, precisando comparecer pessoalmente ao Hotel para ter certeza de que Dino estava pelo menos vivo.

Ele sabia que com a chegada de Tsuna o Chefe dos Cavallone acabaria inevitavelmente ficando mais atarefado, mas no fundo o moreno pressentia que tinha alguma outra coisa acontecendo, e que não envolvia necessariamente mais uma das atitudes infantis e mimadas do louro. As palavras ácidas, os olhares que raramente se cruzavam, como se Dino estivesse com medo ou vergonha de encará-lo. O silêncio que crescia entre eles, as constantes ausências, e principalmente a sensação que Hibari sentia de que o que quer que estivesse aborrecendo o homem em seus braços, era relacionado diretamente à ele.  
>Os dois estavam juntos há sete anos, e se havia algo que o Guardião da Nuvem poderia se vangloriar era da forma como ele conseguia ler o italiano como um livro. O problema era que as últimas páginas pareciam ter sido escritas com terríveis garranchos.<p>

O beijo durou mais do que um simples cumprimento e menos do que o tempo necessário para levá-los a um segundo gesto ou ação. Dino ainda brincou com os lábios de seu amante antes de ficar de pé, pegando as roupas que escolhera e seguindo na direção do banheiro.

- Eu vou jantar depois do banho, gostaria de me acompanhar? - O italiano parou na porta.

- Eu não me importo - Hibari colocou um dos travesseiros em suas costas, sentando-se melhor na cama - Eu passarei a noite por aqui de qualquer forma.

- Eu não demoro...

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao ouvir a última parte, entrando finalmente no banheiro.  
>Quando a porta foi fechada, o Guardião da Nuvem cruzou os braços e encarou novamente a suíte com um olhar sério. Aquele beijo, aquela conversa vazia e principalmente aquela última atitude por parte do louro só aumentaram suas suspeitas de que havia algo acontecendo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o italiano não o convidava para juntar-se a ele no banho, além de ter trancado a porta ao entrar.<br>Nenhum detalhe passava despercebido por alguém tão observador como Hibari, que se sentia incrivelmente deixado de lado, mesmo sem entender necessariamente os reais motivos para aquelas atitudes.

**x**

Dino apareceu pontualmente na casa de Tsuna na noite de domingo.  
>O Décimo Vongola ficou incrivelmente feliz em rever o amigo, e durante boa parte das horas que permaneceu sob o teto dos Sawada, o Chefe dos Cavallone poderia dizer com absoluta certeza que foram as melhoras horas daquela última semana. Ambos riram e compartilharam momentos engraçados na companhia de Nana, Reborn, I-Pin e Lambo. Durante aquele pouco tempo, o louro permitiu-se esquecer qualquer outro assunto que não estivesse relacionado àquela visita em especifico.<br>Somente quando ambos os Chefes retiraram-se da sala de jantar e seguiram para o quarto de Tsuna foi que o assunto tornou-se um pouco mais sério.

O Décimo Vongola compartilhava da mesma opinião que seu Guardião da Nuvem, com a diferença de que Tsuna tinha uma visão um pouco mais romântica e pura sobre as pessoas envolvidas. O homem de cabelos castanhos relatou os encontros que teve com o Chefe da Família em questão, e a forma como não conseguiu confiar totalmente naquele homem. Dino sabia de quem ele se referia. Há alguns anos o mesmo Chefe pediu aliança com os Cavallone.

- Eu vou ter uma reunião com meus Guardiões amanhã sobre o assunto. Se algo relevante surgir eu o manterei informado, Dino. De qualquer forma, tome cuidado.

Quando deixou a casa dos Sawada e entrou em seu carro, o italiano ainda tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios devido às agradáveis horas que passou em boa companhia.  
>Romário encarou seu Chefe pelo retrovisor, limpando a garganta e mostrando-se presente.<p>

- Desculpe tirá-lo de seus devaneios, Chefe, mas para onde vamos agora?

A pergunta surpreendeu Dino, que virou levemente a cabeça sem entender.

- Você vai retornar ao Hotel ou vai para o Templo, Chefe?

O italiano desfez o sorriso, movendo os lábios somente para anunciar que estaria retornando ao Hotel. Seu braço direito nada disse, mas Dino sentiu os olhos de Romário através do retrovisor, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais infantil pelo que acabava de fazer.  
>Ele combinara de ir direto para o Templo depois do jantar na casa de Tsuna, mas não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado em <em>estragar<em> o resto de sua noite.

Aquela seria a primeira vez que o Chefe dos Cavallone agia dessa forma. Ele não telefonou para o moreno ou avisou que não iria. Sua consciência lhe lembrou durante praticamente toda a noite que aquilo havia sido tolo e imaturo. Sua companhia foi novamente o trabalho e uma garrafa de vinho, retirando-se para a cama no meio da madrugada apenas porque não havia mais nenhum relatório que precisasse de sua atenção.  
>E naquela curta noite, o louro teve o primeiro de muitos pesadelos que o acompanhariam pelas próximas noites.<p>

**x**

O céu estava azul, e a luz do Sol brilhava diretamente em seu rosto, lembrando-o de que ele não fechara as cortinas antes de se deitar. O italiano abriu os olhos, encarando o teto e tentando esquecer as péssimas horas dormidas enquanto revisava mentalmente o que teria de fazer naquele dia. O trabalho fora feito durante a noite, então aquele seria apenas mais um dia livre.

Dino sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos entre os fios de cabelo. O relógio ao lado marcava quase onze horas da manhã, e não foi preciso muito para que ele se levantasse e percebesse que de nada adiantaria fugir ou evitar seu principal problema no momento; pois a primeira pessoa que lhe passou pela cabeça ao abrir os olhos foi Hibari e no quão irritado seu amante não deveria estar.

O italiano arrastou-se da cama para o banho e do banho para o restaurante do Hotel. Romário não pareceu surpreso em saber que o trabalho daquele dia estava completo, muito menos de ouvir que seu Chefe gostaria de ser dirigido até o Templo após o café. Já era praticamente a hora do almoço quando o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou o Hotel, pensando no que diria ou no que faria quando encontrasse o Guardião da Nuvem. Conhecendo Hibari, o moreno provavelmente diria que não notou a ausência do dia anterior, e mudaria de assunto em seguida. A situação permaneceria a mesma, sem que nenhum deles tocasse no assunto novamente.

Era assim que eles resolviam os problemas desde o começo, e não havia sinal de que o método fosse mudar.  
>Quando o carro parou e o louro pediu que Romário o esperasse, uma parte de Dino desejou que o Guardião da Nuvem o recebesse com os tonfas em mãos e uma expressão nem um pouco amistosa, ameaçando mordê-lo até a morte ou coisa parecida. Pelo menos ele sentiria que Hibari se importava e que <em>sentia<em> alguma coisa.

Dino subiu a longa escadaria do Templo Namimori, parando somente quando seus pés pisaram no primeiro degrau de madeira que levaria a entrada da casa. Sua resolução não era forte o suficiente para permitir mais um passo, e ele sabia que não conseguiria simplesmente entrar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os minutos que passou do Hotel até ali serviram apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso e preocupado com a direção que sua relação estava tomando. Era impossível negar que alguma coisa estava errada. O italiano não sabia se sua insegurança era causada somente pelo medo de perder Hibari, ou se tinha raízes mais fundas. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele se sentia tão descartável.

Sentando-se no degrau de madeira, o Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu perdido em seus próprios pensamentos por um tempo indeterminado. Seus devaneios pareciam cada vez mais difíceis de fazerem sentido, e tudo apontava para uma conversa séria com o Guardião da Nuvem. Pois mesmo que soubesse que o moreno iria se sentir ofendido, era melhor do que continuar nutrindo aquelas desconfianças que não tinham base nenhuma além de pura especulação.  
>A atenção de Dino só foi roubada quando seus ouvidos captaram o barulho de passos e seus olhos se ergueram para saudar os visitantes. Kusakabe vinha ao lado do Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola. O Chefe dos Cavallone esqueceu-se da reunião de Tsuna durante a manhã.<p>

O braço direito de Hibari aproximou-se, fazendo um leve cumprimento com a cabeça ao passar pelo louro. O italiano sorriu de canto, mas permaneceu sentado, observando Gokudera Hayato aproximar-se.

- Boa Tarde, Gokudera.

- Boa Tarde. - O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu baixo, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do terno.

O Chefe dos Cavallone voltou a encarar o chão e os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

- Hibari está? Eu preciso repassar algumas informações sobre a reunião de hoje. - O Guardião da Tempestade estava visivelmente se esforçando para iniciar uma conversa.

- Não sei - Dino virou levemente o rosto na direção da casa de madeira em suas costas - Eu ainda não entrei.

O italiano ficou de pé, passando a mão nos cabelos. Ao ver-se sozinho com Gokudera a pergunta brotou em sua mente sem nenhum aviso. Ele sabia que estava perdendo tempo e que seria bem mais simples e menos doloroso não saber.

- Todos os Guardiões participaram da reunião?

O braço direito do Décimo Vongola juntou as sobrancelhas prateadas, demorando alguns segundos para responder. Aparentemente todos os Guardiões frequentaram a reunião, mas a única parte relevante foi saber que Kusakabe representou Hibari, e que o braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem chegou acompanhado por Chrome.  
>As palavras não o deixaram feliz. Não fazia muito sentido se importar com aquele tipo de informação, mas o fato de que a coisa mais insignificante o incomodava fez com que Dino se sentisse extremamente patético.<p>

- Entendo. Tsuna está feliz por retornar. Ontem jantamos juntos e ele parecia encantado por estar em Namimori - O louro bateu levemente a calça com as mãos. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e realmente não havia sido uma boa ideia ter ido até lá sem nenhum tipo de aviso ou decisão firme - Bem, melhor eu ir agora. Boa tarde.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, a pessoa que aparentemente ambos esperavam surgiu.  
>Hibari deixou a casa de madeira trajando um kimono negro. A expressão em seu rosto estava séria como sempre, e seus olhos pousaram automaticamente na figura do italiano.<br>Dino desviou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhado.

- Ouvi que você gostaria de falar comigo - O Guardião da Nuvem mal olhou para o homem de cabelos prateados, mesmo a pergunta tendo sido direcionada a ele.

- Eu preciso repassar os relatórios referentes à reunião - Gokudera respondeu em tom monótono.

- Vocês parecem ocupados e eu preciso voltar ao meu trabalho – Dino mentiu e meneou a cabeça na direção dos dois Guardiões. Seus olhos encararam o moreno por um momento e ele se virou, afastando-se.

Hibari permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que o Chefe dos Cavallone sumisse conforme descia as escadas do Templo. Sua atenção foi então para o homem de cabelos prateados, lembrando-se de que ele era um dos motivos que o levou a deixar o conforto de sua casa.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado na sacada de seu quarto quando Kusakabe chegou e anunciou que tinha visitas. O rosto do italiano foi o primeiro a brotar em sua mente, mas seu nome foi o segundo a chegar a seus ouvidos. Ao encarar Dino com seus próprios olhos, o moreno não soube dizer qual sentimento o dominou com mais ímpeto. A raiva era forte, e foi responsável por fazê-lo colocar o par de tonfas dentro do kimono antes de deixar o quarto.<br>Entretanto, ao ver a maneira como o louro estava agindo, Hibari começou a se preocupar. A ideia de mordê-lo até a morte por deixá-lo esperando na noite anterior não era nada se comparada a incomoda ansiedade que se instalou em seu coração ao ver o italiano lhe dando as costas, e sumindo de vista sem nenhuma palavra.

**x**

Romário não era uma pessoa extremamente falante. Por trás dos óculos que usava o braço direito dos Cavallone havia presenciado muitas situações envolvendo a Família que decidira servir. Durante os anos que permaneceu ao lado de Dino, ele serviu muitas vezes como amigo e até mesmo a figura paterna que o louro precisou diversas vezes. Quando o italiano desceu as escadarias do Templo e anunciou onde gostaria de ir, o braço direito dos Cavallone apagou o cigarro e entrou no carro no mais puro silêncio. Seus olhos não encararam o Chefe pelo retrovisor. Seus lábios não o repreenderam ou proferiram palavras que pudessem mudar os planos iniciais.

Durante todo o curto caminho Romário dirigiu em silêncio. O carro parou em uma esquina, os dois homens desceram e caminharam por alguns minutos. O destino era um dos raros bares que abria durante o dia em Namimori. Alguns membros da Família ficaram surpresos por ver o Chefe, mas nenhum deles fez perguntas, cumprimentando o homem que entrava com todo o respeito e carinho que sua posição exigia.

Sentando-se em uma das banquetas, Dino permaneceu na mesma posição por horas. Seus olhos só se moviam para encarar o próprio copo. Seus lábios só proferiam palavras se fosse para pedir outra dose. Seus ouvidos não escutavam nada. O efeito da bebida foi rápido, já que o italiano só havia tomado café naquela manhã. Após a terceira dose o Chefe dos Cavallone começava a sentir o rosto corado.  
>Romário sentiu os olhares dos subordinados, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar durante todo o tempo. O momento de intervir <em>ainda<em> não havia chegado.

O louro teria deixado o bar se em determinado momento uma figura conhecida não tivesse se juntado a ele. Dino ficou surpreso ao ver o Guardião da Tempestade sentando-se ao seu lado. Gokudera parecia visivelmente transtornado, e se não partisse do italiano a ideia de iniciar uma conversa, ele tinha certeza de que o homem ao seu lado não teria notado sua presença.

- Pelo menos não vou beber sozinho.

O espanto no rosto do Guardião da Tempestade o fez sorrir.  
>Os dois se entreolharam, mas nenhum tipo de conversa foi travada entre eles. A presença de Gokudera serviu para que o Chefe dos Cavallone tirasse a atenção de seus problemas, e pensasse um pouco no que poderia estar acontecendo ao homem de cabelos prateados. Algumas ideias passaram por sua mente, mas no fundo o louro tinha uma leve certeza do que poderia ser. Ele ouvira umas duas vezes de Tsuna que seu braço direito não parecia totalmente feliz, além de ter sido esse um dos motivos pelo qual a estadia na Itália havia sido reduzida em dois meses. O Décimo Vongola correu com as reuniões e suas tarefas como Chefe para retornar antes ao Japão, e o principal motivo foi seu Guardião e também melhor amigo.<br>Ninguém além de Dino tinha conhecimento de tal coisa, e enquanto admirava Gokudera virar o quinto copo de whisky, o italiano suspirou. No fundo a natureza dos problemas de ambos era basicamente a mesma. Nenhum deles estava ali por estar feliz e satisfeito.

Os dois homens deixaram o local ao pôr do Sol. O Guardião da Tempestade não parecia inclinado em negar a carona oferecida pelo Chefe dos Cavallone, e o louro não se importou em adiar em alguns minutos seu retorno ao Hotel. O silêncio durante o caminho foi o mesmo. Um mudo acordo de que palavras não eram necessárias para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Gokudera agradeceu a carona ao descer do carro, e Romário esperou o tempo suficiente para que o homem de cabelos prateados subisse as escadas e aparecesse na sacada de seu andar. O braço direito dos Cavallone seguiu então para o Hotel, olhando pela primeira vez pelo retrovisor. Dino tinha o olhar em algo além da janela, e mesmo tendo bebido muito mais do que estava acostumado, o italiano mantinha a mesma expressão e porte. Só havia uma coisa capaz de fazê-lo mudar de sua personalidade habitual.

- Eu pedirei o jantar no quarto daqui algumas horas. Obrigado por me acompanhar, Romário.

O louro sorriu e meneou a cabeça para seu braço direito, vendo-o desaparecer conforme a porta do elevador se fechava. E então, longe dos olhares de qualquer pessoa conhecida, o Chefe dos Cavallone pôde fechar os olhos e recostar-se ao fundo, vestindo a amarga e infeliz expressão que tanto gostaria. Seus reflexos e atenção estavam fracos, e ele precisou retornar ao seu andar ao perceber que havia perdido a oportunidade de sair.  
>O caminho até o quarto foi feito lentamente, imaginando o longo banho que tomaria e as horas de sono que dormiria em seguida. A porta foi aberta com a chave eletrônica, seus sapatos ficaram na entrada, e enquanto caminhava pela suíte Dino afrouxava a gravata, deixando-a sobre a cama.<p>

- Onde você estava?

A voz coincidiu com o barulho da porta do guarda-roupa sendo aberta, e fez com que o italiano piscasse, achando que havia delirado por causa da bebida. Suas sobrancelhas louras se juntaram, e mesmo achando que estava ouvindo demais, o Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se na direção em que pensou ter ouvido a voz. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, duvidoso entre o delírio e a realidade.  
>Se o Hibari que estava próximo a porta de vidro da sacada fosse uma ilusão, então não havia nada para se preocupar. Ele sumiria quando o efeito da bebida fosse embora. Entretanto, se o Guardião da Nuvem era real, então Dino estava com sérios problemas, pois até mesmo para uma ilusão, o moreno parecia sério demais.<p>

- Eu perguntei onde você estava, Cavallone.

O tom de voz arisco. As palavras ditas entre lábios semicerrados. Os olhos negros e assassinos que o olhavam... Nada disso foi suficiente para provar ao louro que ele não estava sendo vitima de sua mente lhe pregando peças. Foi somente quando Hibari retirou o par de tonfas de dentro do terno que o italiano teve certeza de que era real.  
>Seus problemas estavam personificados à sua frente e pela maneira como o Guardião da Nuvem o olhava, aquele inevitável encontro não poderia ter acontecido em pior momento.<p>

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 **

O Chefe dos Cavallone demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ele não gostava de conversar quando estava naquele estado, e por algum motivo sentia-se envergonhado por Hibari estar vendo-o naquele momento. O olhar do moreno parecia mais penetrante e reprovador do que nunca, e mesmo sabendo que não era nem um pouco seguro dar as costas naquele momento, o italiano não conseguiu manter-se na mesma posição. O conteúdo do guarda-roupa parecia incrivelmente mais interessante e menos assassino.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, conversamos quando eu sair, ok? Se quiser pedir alguma coisa fique a vontade.

A porta foi fechada com força, fazendo o louro dar um passo para trás. O Guardião da Nuvem estava ao seu lado. Os olhos negros emolduravam o belo rosto que mesmo não estando em boas condições, Dino nunca se cansaria de admirar aqueles traços. Por mais que as pessoas dissessem que os japoneses eram praticamente iguais, não havia nenhum tipo de verdade nessa afirmação, e ele tinha certeza disso todas as vezes que olhava para o moreno. Mesmo em uma multidão o Chefe dos Cavallone seria capaz de distingui-lo com extrema facilidade.

- Você está cheirando a álcool - Hibari foi direto. Seus tonfas ainda estavam em suas mãos.

- Eu sei, por isso quero tomar um banho – O italiano sorriu. Aquele obviamente não era o único motivo, mas era o único que ele poderia oferecer naquele momento.

- Você pode deixar o banho para depois.

O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente, derrubando os tonfas sobre o grosso tapete que forrava praticamente toda aquela área da suíte. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito de Dino, fazendo-o encostar-se ao guarda-roupa. Aquele toque fez o louro arrepiar-se, segurando as mãos de Hibari e impossibilitando-as de continuarem o que faziam.

- Eu bebi um pouco a mais, e acho melhor pararmos por aqui, Kyouya.

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos, dando um passo para trás. Só havia uma maneira de continuar sem precisar ouvir mais um discurso moralista por parte do italiano.  
>A facilidade com que o moreno retirou a próprio terno e a gravata pareceu ainda mais sutil para a atenção deturpada do Chefe dos Cavallone. Os movimentos pareciam lentos e torturantes. O terno deslizava pelo ombro, caindo ao chão sem nenhum tipo de barulho.<br>Quando Hibari fez menção de começar a desabotoar a camisa, Dino o impediu, segurando uma de suas mãos. Não era interessante que o moreno tivesse toda a diversão.

- Eu posso fazer isso.

O italiano diminuiu a distância entre eles, livrando-se de suas roupas com pressa. Ele realmente não queria estar fazendo aquilo, mas era impossível lutar contra o desejo e vontade de envolver o Guardião da Nuvem em seus braços todas as vezes que a oportunidade surgia. Havia tantas coisas que ambos deveriam conversar, que se o louro desse ouvidos ao seu lado racional, os dois estariam sentados e provavelmente discutindo ao invés de estarem tirando as roupas e acariciando um ao outro. Dino sabia que a conversa seria inevitável quando a parte física estivesse satisfeita, mas naquele momento nada disso parecia importar. O álcool em seu sangue apenas tornava os movimentos duas vezes mais sensíveis, além de ter aumentado o desejo em possuir o homem em seus braços o quanto antes.

Hibari sabia de tudo aquilo, e mesmo não estando acostumado a ter um Dino tão compelido em seus toques e caricias aquela diferente forma de desejá-lo não o irritou. Logo no primeiro beijo o moreno soube que estava lidando com uma versão diferente do louro. Os beijos entre eles geralmente começavam tímidos, como se os lábios fossem estranhos e que era necessário uma introdução prévia. O italiano era quem geralmente dava o próximo passo, permitindo que o Guardião da Nuvem apenas dançasse conforme a música. Porém, dessa vez foi diferente. A maneira forçosa com que o Chefe dos Cavallone invadiu os lábios de Hibari apenas demonstrava que além da bebida, havia alguma coisa acontecendo.

Os toques por parte de Dino foram tão apressados quanto os beijos. Não foi preciso muito para deixá-lo no clima, e ao ver o homem em seus braços tão excitado em poucos minutos, o moreno sentiu o próprio corpo responder. Apesar de estranho, era extremamente benéfico para o ego saber que ele fora capaz de deixar o louro naquele estado em tão pouco tempo, e sem ter feito praticamente nada. As roupas estavam ao chão, os dois haviam ido para a cama durante o beijo, e a cada minuto Dino parecia ainda mais apressado.  
>A rapidez com que o louro abriu uma das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira e retirou o frasco de lubrificante, penetrando o moreno com um dos dedos foi surpreendente. Hibari mal teve tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo quando se sentiu invadido por um segundo dedo, este ainda mais forçoso do que o primeiro.<p>

Em nenhum momento o moreno arrependeu-se de ter ido ao Hotel atrás de Dino. Ele sabia que o homem em seus braços não estava em seu estado normal, e suas intenções haviam sido realmente genuínas. O Guardião da Nuvem não era bom com palavras. A consciência de que toda vez que abria a boca era apenas para ralhar ou brigar com o italiano era presente e quase certa. Entretanto, da mesma forma como ele não perdia a chance de apontar as falhas e erros do Chefe dos Cavallone, Hibari não conseguia simplesmente fechar os olhos e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. A gota d' água foi o fato de Dino não ter aparecido no domingo e não ter avisado ou deixado alguma mensagem. Para alguém cujo bem-estar alheio sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, aquele acontecimento soava como um mudo pedido de ajuda que somente o moreno poderia ser capaz de ouvir.

E por esta razão, não importava o quão bruto ou gentil o italiano fosse naquele momento. Seus sentimentos permaneceriam inalterados.  
>O moreno sentiu o rosto corar levemente quando Dino o virou e ergueu levemente seu quadril, mostrando a posição que gostaria de continuar.<br>O Guardião da Nuvem mal teve tempo de afundar o rosto no travesseiro a tempo de abafar o gemido por ter sido penetrado. Aquela seria a primeira de uma série de reações que Hibari teria pelos próximos minutos. Seu corpo parecia sentir muito mais do que o normal, provavelmente porque o louro não limitava seus movimentos, procurando possuir cada pedacinho do moreno em cada estocada.

O Guardião da Nuvem foi o primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo. Dino ainda moveu-se por alguns minutos antes de preenchê-lo com seu clímax, mas isso não pareceu ter colocado um ponto final à situação. Hibari sentiu quando o Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre ele, aproximando o rosto gentilmente.

- Você está bem, Kyouya?

O som daquela voz e a maneira delicada com que o italiano assoprou as palavras fizeram com que o moreno corasse ainda mais. O exercício o havia deixado rubro, mas ao ouvir a voz do louro, era como se seu peito ficasse um pouco mais leve.  
>O <em>seu<em> Dino Cavallone estava de volta.

Hibari rolou na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ele sentiu quando o Chefe dos Cavallone arrastou-se sobre dele, deitando-se e fazendo com que seus corpos se unissem em um erótico toque. Os lábios de Dino beijavam o pescoço de seu amante, esperando que o moreno permitisse que ele pudesse vê-lo. A resistência do Guardião da Nuvem durou muito pouco. Era difícil manter-se impassível quando os beijos e a maneira como seus corpos se esfregavam o deixavam excitado novamente.

- Você está bem, Kyouya? - Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone tocaram um dos ouvidos de Hibari, fazendo-o gemer baixo - Porque eu vou fazer amor com você novamente, então se existir algum problema eu gostaria de saber.

Dino não esperava que o homem em seus braços respondesse com palavras. Então quando o Guardião da Nuvem voltou a cobrir o rosto com os braços, o italiano sorriu e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, satisfeito com a _resposta_ que recebera.  
>A segunda fez foi diferente da primeira. Não havia pressa ou força nos movimentos. O Chefe dos Cavallone movia-se devagar dentro de Hibari, e quando o moreno retirou os braços de seu rosto, ele finalmente pôde ver o que queria. Durante todo o tempo o louro o observou. Os olhos cor de mel estavam fixos na figura embaixo, fitando e admirando todas as reações que ele mesmo causava.<p>

Não era a primeira vez que o moreno sentia-se observado naquela situação, mas aquela seria a primeira vez que ele não se importou. Sua voz tornou-se mais alta, e o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se sentir o máximo possível do momento.  
>Se o que quer que estivesse passando pela cabeça do italiano pudesse ser resolvido naquele instante, então ele daria o seu melhor.<p>

**x**

Dino parecia mais relutante do que Hibari imaginava, e foi preciso bem mais do que horas em cima de uma cama para que ele conseguisse uma ou duas frases relevantes por parte de seu amante. Os dois passaram do quarto para o banheiro, e do banheiro novamente para o quarto sem que o assunto principal fosse mencionado. A roupa de cama inteira precisou ser trocada, e apesar de apreciar e aproveitar os raros momentos de silêncio que tinha enquanto estava na companhia do Chefe dos Cavallone, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que quanto mais se calasse, mais difícil seria conseguir uma resposta.

O louro por sua vez não tinha conhecimento do que se passava na cabeça do moreno. Para ele Hibari estava agindo como sempre. Impulsivo e indiferente, aproximando-se quando lhe era conveniente, mesmo que nesse quesito o italiano não se importasse em _aproveitar_ tal conveniência. O efeito da bebida era mínimo, mas Dino começava a se sentir cansado por causa das horas de exercícios que ambos praticaram. Seu estomago dava sinais de que era hora de fazer a segunda refeição do dia.

- Eu vou pedir o jantar. Tem algo que você não queira? - O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se da mesa que usava para trabalhar, abrindo uma das gavetas e pegando alguns folhetos de restaurantes. Ele sabia que Hibari jamais desceria até o restaurante do Hotel, ainda mais em horário oficial de jantar.

- Qualquer coisa - O Guardião da Nuvem estava deitado sobre a cama. Ele vestia apenas a roupa de baixo e uma larga camisa, ambas emprestadas do italiano. A brisa que entrava pela sacada era incrivelmente agradável. Aquele verão estava sendo quente e abafado. - Não se esqueça da sobremesa.

Dino escolheu um restaurante italiano, sentindo-se um pouco nostálgico. Ele ainda não conversara com Romário, mas sabia que seu retorno ao Ocidente deveria acontecer em poucos dias. Pensar em tal coisa fez com que o louro suspirasse.  
>O pedido havia sido feito, e o Chefe dos Cavallone arrastou-se até o outro lado do quarto, esperando passar o restante de seu tempo nos braços do moreno. Hibari não estava na mesma posição, e foi difícil para o louro manter-se calmo e composto ao ver que o Guardião da Nuvem havia ido até a sacada para atender ao telefone.<p>

Foi preciso bem mais do que força de vontade e autocontrole para que o italiano se sentasse na cama, de costas para a sacada. O guarda-roupa estava diante de seus olhos, mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o sorriso nos lábios do moreno, mesmo que ele não existisse na cena real.  
>Era necessário resolver aquele assunto o quanto antes e Dino sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Mesmo que soasse infantil e imaturo, aquelas duvidas o estavam consumindo pouco a pouco, a ponto de impedi-lo de aproveitar por completo a companhia de seu precioso amante.<p>

- Nee, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu quando Hibari saiu da sacada e entrou no quarto. Os passos foram abafados pelo grosso tapete, mas nada conseguiria omitir a forte presença que o louro sentia - Quem era ao telefone?

O Guardião da Nuvem encarou as costas do italiano, juntando as sobrancelhas momentaneamente.

- Trabalho - O moreno respondeu cruzando o quarto e colocando o aparelho celular em um dos bolsos do terno.

- Não sabia que Tsuna havia designado missões para vocês.

- Eu não trabalho _para_ aquele herbívoro. Eu apenas _empresto_ minhas forças ou meu escritório ficaria cheia de pedidos.

- Então quem era ao telefone?

A maneira direta com que Dino fez aquela pergunta surpreendeu Hibari. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto, e mais espantoso do que a pergunta em si era a maneira séria com que ela havia sido feita. Eram raros os momentos que moreno tinha a oportunidade de ver o italiano tão sério. Os olhos gentis e o meio sorriso que sempre eram sua marca registrada haviam sumido, dando lugar a uma expressão carregada de emoções, a maioria nem um pouco positiva.

- Não vou repetir o que acabei de dizer. Você escutou muito bem, e alias, por que se importa? Eu não interfiro em seu trabalho, então não permito que intervenha no meu, Cavallone - A resposta por parte do Guardião da Nuvem saiu ácida. Os olhos negros se apertaram, como um animal que estivesse diante de um predador cuja existência colocava em risco sua própria vida. Se havia algo que o moreno não permitia era que qualquer pessoa quisesse colocar regras na maneira como ele vivia sua vida. E isso também incluía Dino.

- Você está certo, eu não tenho direito algum de intervir em seu _trabalho_, isso se for realmente _trabalho_ - O louro voltou a encarar o guarda-roupa. Ele sabia que a conversa tomaria aquele rumo. E era por esse motivo que até aquele momento o assunto permaneceu nas sombras.

- Eu não sei o que você está querendo implicar, mas se tem algo para dizer, então diga de uma vez. Não tenho tempo para decifrar o que se passa por sua mente todas as vezes que você decide mudar de humor. - O moreno cruzou os braços, esperando o que viria em seguida. Finalmente Dino resolvera tocar no assunto, mas até aquele momento ele só ouviu indiretas e implicações vazias - Hás dias você está agindo dessa maneira e eu não pretendo continuar com esse jogo.

- J-Jogo? - Aquele comentário conseguiu uma reação imediata por parte do Chefe dos Cavallone. O italiano ficou de pé, sentindo-se ofendido. - Você acha que eu estou _brincando_ aqui? Não sou eu que recebo ligações em horários suspeitos e marca reuniões em lugares inusitados.

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mantendo a mesma expressão. Nada do que o louro dissera fazia sentido, então não haveria motivos para retaliação. Ele esperava ouvir algum motivo real, mas tudo o que escutou não passou de palavras soltas e desconexas.

- Você ainda continua bêbado? Eu não sei do que você está falando. Nada faz sentido.

Dino abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Balançando a cabeça lentamente, o louro deu de ombros e aproximou-se devagar, tentando a todo custo sorrir. Era impossível naquele momento.

- Vamos deixar isso para lá, ok? Nós vamos acabar brigando desse jeito, e eu não quero isso. O jantar não deve demorar, então porque não assistimos um pouco de tv?

- A sua capacidade de se esquivar de suas responsabilidades nunca deixará de me surpreender, Cavallone - O moreno descruzou os braços. Os dois estavam afastados cerca de cinco passos um do outro - Se você tem algo a dizer, então diga. Ao menos que fale eu não ficarei sabendo o que está pensando.

Dino tentou de diversas maneiras fazer com que Hibari desistisse daquele assunto, mas seria impossível. Somente ao chegar naquele ponto foi que o louro percebeu o quão ridículo estava sendo. Suas inseguranças e medos pareciam irrelevantes, e enquanto encarava a expressão branca no rosto do moreno, o Chefe dos Cavallone tentava se preparar para o que viria em seguida. Porque _algo_ viria em seguida.

- Certo, então você terá de me dizer a verdade, seja lá qual for - O italiano sentou-se na beirada da cama, ficando de frente a Hibari - O que está acontecendo entre você e a Guardiã da Névoa?

- Trabalho - A resposta saiu rápida e sem nenhum sinal de hesitação. Não havia vestígio de que o Guardião da Nuvem pensara para responder.

- Que tipo de trabalho?

- Isso não é relevante.

- Como você espera que eu acredite em você, Kyouya? - O louro passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando manter-se calmo. Cada vez que recebia uma negativa ou informação vaga como resposta sua insegurança tornava-se maior. - Você tem ligado e se encontrado com essa mulher pelas minhas costas e espera que eu não faça nada?

Hibari apertou os olhos. Ele começava a entender o que estava acontecendo.  
>Então era sobre <em>aquilo<em> que o louro estava falando? Inacreditável.

- Nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento - O moreno sentiu-se péssimo por ter deixado seu par de tonfas tão longe. O momento era perfeito para morder um certo estrangeiro desconfiado até a morte. Aquilo era ultrajante. - Eu não sei o que tem passado por essa sua mente perturbada, mas não acredito que tenha feito nada que o fizesse acreditar menos no meu caráter. É uma ofensa ter de ouvir esse tipo de insinuação.

- Eu não pretendia ofendê-lo, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos - Claro que eu confio em você, mas coloque-se no meu lugar. Não posso evitar me sentir inseguro quando uma situação assim aparece. Se você diz que não está acontecendo nada, então eu acredito em você.

- Não, você não acredita - O Guardião da Nuvem desviou os olhos, caminhando na direção de suas roupas que estavam em cima de um dos sofás. Ele já havia invertido os papéis mentalmente, e era Dino quem _não_ entendia como ele se sentia. - Eu vou para casa.

O moreno cruzou o quarto, caminhando na direção do banheiro.  
>O italiano ficou de pé, segurando a porta antes que ela fosse fechada. Por que a situação chegara até aquele ponto? Por que ele não tinha sido simplesmente mordido até a morte como sempre acontecia?<p>

- Eu disse que acredito em você, Kyouya! - O louro sentia o coração bater mais rápido enquanto seu rosto tornava-se mais corado. Havia algo sério acontecendo, e aquilo o assombrava. - Se você estiver irritado pode me morder até a morte se quiser, eu sei que mereço, mas, por favor, _diga_ alguma coisa.

Hibari tinha os olhos na direção do piso do banheiro durante todo o tempo. Quando ergueu o olhar, o Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo para trás, soltando a porta devagar.

- Você não merece nem ser mordido até a morte. O tempo e energia que eu gastaria com você poderiam ser utilizados para algo mais proveitoso.

A porta foi fechada sem barulho.  
>O italiano não conseguiu se mover. Seu corpo permaneceu estático no mesmo lugar até que o Guardião da Nuvem deixasse o banheiro vestindo sua roupa social. O moreno passou sem uma palavra ou olhar. O segundo barulho que ele ouviu foi o da porta do quarto sendo aberta e consequentemente fechada.<p>

Demorou alguns minutos para que Dino conseguisse sair do lugar, caminhando até a cama e jogando-se sobre o edredom. Ele imaginou que alguma coisa negativa fosse acontecer, mas não espera _aquilo_. Durante todos aqueles anos, as brigas entre eles sempre terminavam com violência. Hibari não era do tipo que ouvia e digeria as palavras. Ele batia primeiro e perguntava depois.  
>Então para o moreno estar agindo daquela forma, significava que o que quer que Dino dissera, atingiu um ponto que não deveria. Eles não eram mais tão jovens, e talvez aquilo fosse a peça chave para aquela reação inesperada por parte do Guardião da Nuvem.<p>

Cobrindo o rosto com os braços, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu tristemente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor esperar algumas horas antes de se entregar a um copo de bebida, pois naquele momento ele realmente precisava de algo que o fizesse esquecer quem era, onde estava e o que deveria fazer.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Dino retornou à Itália no dia seguinte. O aviso de Romário não poderia chegar em melhor momento, sendo aceito sem nenhum tipo de reclamação ou pergunta. O braço direito dos Cavallone teria mentido se dissesse que isso não o surpreendeu. Ele _sabia_ que havia algo errado com seu Chefe, e a ideia do retorno repentino não foi por mero acaso.  
>Romário estava no hall do Hotel quando viu Hibari passar pela recepção. A súbita partida do Guardião da Nuvem fez com que o mais fiel membro da Família Cavallone tivesse de tomar medidas drásticas, e isso envolvia tirar seu Chefe do Japão o quanto antes.<p>

O louro dormiu cedo naquela noite, deixando o Hotel antes do nascer do Sol. Porém, ao contrário da negligência do último domingo, Dino em pessoa passou no Templo Namimori antes de seguir em direção ao aeroporto. Seus passos o levaram até a entrada da casa de madeira, depositando um pequeno envelope na caixa de correio. Ele sabia que Kusakabe revisava todos os dias a correspondência, então era certo que suas palavras chegariam até seu destinatário. Por alguns minutos o louro não fez nada além de admirar o fresco inicio da manhã japonesa. O Sol nasceria em poucas horas, mas infelizmente ele não estaria ali para observar o espetáculo.

Durante a noite o italiano teve tempo suficiente para pensar no que havia acontecido. A responsabilidade em seus ombros era grande e pesada, porém, da mesma forma como o Chefe dos Cavallone entendia seu erro, ele simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que fora o único enganado naquela história. O motivo principal que o fez adiar por tanto tempo a fatídica conversa com o Guardião da Nuvem era exatamente porque Dino sabia que seu amante reagiria daquela maneira. Para alguém tão orgulhoso e cheio de si como Hibari, ouvir tal coisa deve ter soado como uma grande ofensa. Entretanto, era difícil para o louro ignorar suas desconfianças.

Um dos pés do Chefe dos Cavallone pisou no primeiro degrau da escada de madeira que levava a casa do moreno. Suas mãos fecharam-se em forma de punhos ao lado do corpo, e Dino lutou contra si mesmo para não entrar e despedir-se pessoalmente do Guardião da Nuvem. O avião era particular e sairia a qualquer momento, mas no fundo o que impedia o italiano de dar os passos necessários não era sua agenda ou o trabalho que o esperava no Ocidente. Por mais insignificante que pudesse parecer, aqueles passos possuíam um significado muito maior do que apenas uma distância meramente física. Eles separavam o amor e o orgulho que o louro sentia, e que infelizmente dessa vez competiam entre si.

Colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da fina jaqueta que usava, Dino deu as costas e abaixou os olhos, refazendo o caminho em direção a escadaria do Templo. Por mais que lhe doesse deixar o Japão sem ver pela última vez o rosto de seu amante, o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que não teria tempo para tentar uma reconciliação.  
>Não. Aquele não era <em>todo<em> o motivo. Intimamente o italiano desconfiava que se os dois conversassem tão repentinamente, o resultado seria basicamente o mesmo do dia anterior, e ele acabaria retornando ainda mais arrasado para a Itália. Talvez os dois _realmente_ precisassem de um tempo longe um do outro.

As palavras de Dino chegaram ao seu precioso destinatário.  
>Hibari estava tomando tranquilamente seu café da manhã quando seu braço direito entrou e depositou o envelope sobre a mesa. Os olhos do moreno dançaram um tempo sobre sua nova companhia antes que ele decidisse abri-la. Não havia nada além de um pequeno pedaço de papel e três linhas. O Chefe dos Cavallone simplesmente avisava que estava retornando à Itália e não tinha previsão de volta. A mensagem terminava com um "Cuide-se" escrito pela caprichosa e romântica letra do louro, seguido por sua assinatura.<p>

Por alguns minutos o Guardião da Nuvem não fez nada além de encarar o pedaço de papel. Seus olhos procuravam por algo mais do que aquela simples e indiferente mensagem, mas ele sabia que não importasse o tempo que olhasse nada mudaria.  
>Recolocando o pedaço de papel dentro do envelope, Hibari voltou à atenção para o seu café da manhã. Ele estaria ocupado pelos próximos dias, e a vida continuaria com ou sem Dino.<p>

**x**

Dez dias se passaram sem que o moreno recebesse qualquer tipo de mensagem por parte do Chefe dos Cavallone. O Guardião da Nuvem esteve bastante ocupado durante esse período, dividindo seu tempo entre os Vongola e o evento anual que o Colégio Namimori pretendia sediar. Entretanto, foi impossível para ele não checar seu celular nos momentos livres ou aguardar com certa ansiedade o instante em que Kusakabe aparecia com a correspondência todas às manhãs.

Nesse curto espaço de tempo Hibari pôde pensar bastante no que aconteceu naquela noite no Hotel. As palavras do louro martelaram em sua mente por noites, e as cenas eram revividas com certa intensidade todas as vezes que ele fechava os olhos. Nos primeiros dias não havia nada além de desprezo e arrogância por parte do moreno. Ter ouvido em alto e bom som que ele não era de confiança acertou-o em um ponto que até aquele momento permaneceu adormecido. Durante todos esses anos o Guardião da Nuvem nunca imaginou que pudesse passar esse tipo de impressão para as pessoas, principalmente para Dino.

Após o impacto inicial, Hibari permitiu-se analisar o ocorrido por diferentes ângulos. Ele não se arrependia de ter deixado o Hotel, da mesma forma como não pretendia ser o primeiro a entrar em contato. Porém, não poderia negar que sua falta de informação e disposição para resolver o problema pudesse ter ajudado a piorar a situação. O moreno não estava acostumado a dar satisfações sobre seus atos, ainda mais quando envolviam outra pessoa.

Chrome visitou o Templo Namimori quatro vezes nesses dez dias. Suas visitas aconteceram em horários diferentes, e em todos os momentos em que a moça esteve presente, a mente de Hibari lembrava-se das palavras do italiano. Ele era inocente. Não havia absolutamente nada além de trabalho entre ele e a Guardiã da Névoa, mas o peso em seu coração não diminuiu mesmo estando com a consciência tranquila. Quando a jovem deixava o escritório, o moreno sentia os olhos de Dino em suas costas e automaticamente seus lábios se repuxavam em uma fina linha.

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu sinal de vida na noite do décimo dia de sua ausência. O número que Hibari tanto gostaria de ver piscou no visor de seu telefone quando ele acabava de sair do banho. A toalha foi retirada de seus cabelos negros sem nenhuma delicadeza, deixando-os ainda mais embaraçados e eriçados.

- Hibari falando.

- Boa Noite.

A voz do outro lado fez o Guardião da Nuvem se arrepiar. A distância entre eles o deixou sensível, e foi somente ao ouvir a voz grossa e cantante do italiano que ele se deu conta de tal fato.  
>A conversa começou trivial. Dino perguntou como o moreno havia passado como foram seus dias entre outros assuntos rotineiros. As respostas foram monossilábicas, sem que houvesse pergunta alguma por parte de Hibari.<p>

- Amanhã é o evento no Colégio Namimori, não? Eu gostaria de falar com você se for possível. - A voz do louro soou mais baixa, como se aquele fosse um pedido.

- Eu estarei apenas por poucas horas no Colégio pela manhã. Não posso garantir que nos encontraremos - Hibari encostou-se a uma das paredes de madeira enquanto falava. A sedutora voz do Chefe dos Cavallone e os dias que ele passou apenas esperando aquela ligação o deixaram fraco. Seu corpo todo parecia tremer com aquela simples conversa.

- Eu _definitivamente_ estarei lá - O italiano calou-se por alguns segundos. O quarto do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se ainda mais silencioso, e os únicos sons que ele conseguia ouvir era o barulho de seu próprio coração, e a maneira como sua respiração denunciava seu real estado - Eu senti sua falta, Kyouya...

O último comentário fez o Guardião da Nuvem corar levemente. Seus lábios tremeram, mas não houve resposta do seu lado. A conversa terminou quando o moreno desejou um frio boa noite, recebendo em troca um caloroso e amigável cumprimento por parte do louro. Não importava a situação, a personalidade gentil de Dino jamais permitiria que ele fosse rude além do necessário, e após todos aqueles dias, até mesmo o Chefe dos Cavallone parecia mais fácil de lidar.

Quando o telefone foi desligado Hibari deixou-o cair sobre o chão, fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo escorregar pela parede. Apoiando a testa aos joelhos, o responsável pelo Templo Namimori suspirou. Seu rosto estava rubro, e _outra_ parte de seu corpo começava a responder aquele momento de excitação.  
>Ele também sentira saudades.<p>

**x**

A vantagem de sua posição permitia que o Guardião da Nuvem não precisasse passar por certas situações. Chegando cedo ao Colégio no dia seguinte, o moreno foi direto para sua antiga sala, permanecendo ali durante as primeiras horas do evento. As ligações eram recebidas e respondidas daquele local, Kusakabe ficaria encarregado de lidar pessoalmente com os problemas que surgissem, e ele somente deixaria seu refugio em determinado horário.

A iniciativa dessa vez partiu do próprio Hibari. Sua mente não conseguia se concentrar, e arriscando um pouco de seu amor próprio, o Guardião da Nuvem mandou uma mensagem pelo celular, avisando ao italiano que estaria no terraço do Colégio.  
>Dino apareceu meia hora depois, e pela roupa que vestia, o moreno deduziu que o italiano provavelmente teria uma reunião após aquela conversa.<p>

O encontro entre eles beirou o embaraçoso. O Chefe dos Cavallone não sabia se deveria se aproximar ou permanecer a uma certa distância, e o silêncio parecia crescer e tornar tudo ainda mais difícil. Hibari não encarava seu amante apenas por mera obrigação. O terno escuro, a camisa branca e os cabelos perfeitamente escovados davam ao louro um charme extra, e que o saudoso e nem um pouco indiferente Guardião da Nuvem poderia resistir. Admirar Dino sempre foi um passatempo extremamente pessoal e prazeroso para ele, e mesmo negando, Hibari intimamente desejava que aquela conversa terminasse logo para aproveitar um pouco toda aquela vestimenta, ou a total falta dela.

- Obrigado por encontrar algum tempo para me receber. - Dino passou a mão na nuca. Eles estavam um de frente para o outro, afastados por alguns passos. Porém, a distância parecia muito maior.

- Eu tinha algum tempo livre em mãos. - Hibari cruzou os braços. Seu coração batia rapidamente. Ele odiava conversa fiada.

- Desculpe por não entrar em contato durante esse tempo, mas estive atarefado e achei que seria melhor se não nos falássemos por alguns dias. - O Chefe dos Cavallone parecia nervoso. Ao contrário das outras conversas sérias que tiveram no passado, aquela possuía um estranho peso, e ele sentia a responsabilidade de manter o dialogo pelo menos educado.

- Você _achou_? - O Guardião da Nuvem estava visivelmente impassível. Não havia nenhum tipo de expressão em seu rosto. - Estou cansado do seu "achismo", então, por favor, seja direto. Meu tempo livre não é eterno. - Por outro lado, a voz do moreno não parecia nem um pouco indiferente. Toda a frustração e irritação que ele sentira pareciam querer uma válvula de escape com urgência. Os dez dias não saíram de sua mente, e uma parte de Hibari não entendia porque esse tempo lhe fora imposto. Se o italiano realmente queria resolver o problema, por que então havia simplesmente desaparecido?

- Ouça, eu não estou aqui para brigar... - Dino parecia se esforçar para manter a calma. Suas palavras eram cuidadosamente escolhidas e ponderadas antes de deixarem seus lábios - Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse naquela noite. Eu não tinha intenção de magoá-lo ou fazer com que você se sentisse ofendido. Sobre _isso_ eu realmente sinto muito. - O Chefe dos Cavallone umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar. - Mas eu n-

A continuação da conversa coincidiu com a abertura súbita da porta do terraço. Os dois homens lançaram um rápido olhar na direção de sua nova companhia. O louro deu as costas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. O momento foi totalmente inoportuno, mas ele agradeceu mentalmente por terem sido atrapalhados. Pelo visto a conversa seria tão intensa quanto àquela que se iniciou no quarto de Hotel semanas atrás.

A reação de Hibari, entretanto, não foi nem um pouco polida. Assim que a figura de Gokudera Hayato surgiu, um dos tonfas saiu de dentro de seu terno em uma velocidade espantosa, atingindo somente a porta fechada. O homem de cabelos prateados escapou do golpe por pura sorte.

- Continue... - O Guardião da Nuvem voltou a olhar para frente, ignorando totalmente o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Como você pode agir dessa forma quando alguém aparece por acaso? - Dino virou-se. Sua expressão não parecia calma e composta como antes. - Por que você me trata de maneira tão fria? Não importa o quanto eu me desculpe ou peça perdão, no final eu sempre vou receber o pior tipo de tratamento e as palavras mais cruéis. Aquela noite no Hotel, por que você simplesmente não me atacou como costumava fazer?

- Se você deseja o mesmo tratamento eu ficarei feliz em oferecer meus serviços - Hibari retirou o outro tonfa de dentro de seu terno, segurando-o firme em suas mãos - Se pretende ficar reclamando ou compartilhando suas frustrações, permita-me informar-lhe que não estou interessado em nenhum dos dois. Não sei por qual motivo me chamou até aqui, mas dessa vez não vou permanecer calado. Se pensa que pode desaparecer por todos esses dias, retornar e fazer exigências então digo que você está completamente enganado, Cavallone.

O moreno ergueu levemente o braço, ficando em uma posição ofensiva.  
>O homem a sua frente o encarou por alguns segundos antes de colocar as mãos dentro do terno. A atenção de Hibari foi totalmente para aquele gesto, imaginando que teria pouco tempo para se defender caso Dino retirasse o chicote de seu bolso.<p>

Entretanto, o ataque não veio.  
>Ao invés do chicote, o Chefe dos Cavallone retirou um pedaço de papel.<p>

- Sabe, eu realmente aprecio as nossas conversas... - O italiano caminhou na direção do Guardião da Nuvem sem nenhum tipo de arma ou algo que pudesse defendê-lo. - Porque me fazem questionar o real motivo que me faz continuar querendo conversar com alguém que simplesmente não tem nada a dizer. Aqui, é a minha doação anual.

Dino colocou o pedaço de papel no bolso do terno de Hibari. O moreno abaixou levemente as mãos. Seu corpo não parecia obedecê-lo.

- Como eu dizia antes de sermos interrompidos, eu sinto muito por tê-lo ofendido naquela noite, mas não vou retirar nada do que eu disse, da mesma forma como não vou forçá-lo a me dizer o que está realmente acontecendo. Você estava certo, eu não tenho direito de me intrometer na sua vida, porém, isso me deixa um pouco triste porque eu tinha certeza de que depois de todos esses anos eu já fazia _parte_ dela.

O louro havia dito todas aquelas palavras em uma proximidade extremamente perigosa. Seus olhos estiveram fixos no Guardião da Nuvem, enquanto este encarava o chão. Era incrível a maneira como Dino sentia como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança ao invés de conversar com seu amante.  
>E infelizmente, aquela sensação seria decisiva.<p>

- Eu não entrarei em contato durante algum tempo, e apesar de saber que você não tentará me encontrar, gostaria que fizesse o mesmo. Achei que entenderia o tempo que passei afastado, mas aparentemente você só consegue ver o que lhe é conveniente, nos momentos em que forem bons para si mesmo. Enquanto estiver com aquele _trabalho_ pendente, eu não quero ter nenhum tipo de contato com você, Kyouya. Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas se eu não fizer isso continuaremos a andar em círculos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone respirou fundo. A parte importante ainda estava por vir.

- Sinta-se livre para colocar um ponto final no que temos se achar que estou sendo injusto. Não somos crianças e eu não vou correr atrás de você ou implorar qualquer tipo de atenção extra como tenho feito nos últimos anos, pois se eu não me respeitar eu não conseguirei _lhe_ respeitar. Você sabe que eu o amo, mas não posso continuar com essa situação, Kyouya. Cada palavra, cada frase e pensamento que eu compartilho são sempre recebidos como uma ofensa ou uma piada. Selecionando o que quer ouvir e jogando sobre mim a responsabilidade por manter nossa relação equilibrada, você acaba se esquecendo que somente o meu amor não é capaz de resolver todos os problemas. E para ser sincero, eu estou um pouco cansado de ser o único lado que é compreensivo todo o tempo.

Dino suspirou e pousou levemente uma das mãos no ombro de Hibari antes de se afastar. Os passos do italiano ecoaram na mente do moreno, e o barulho da porta do terraço sendo fechada soou duas vezes mais alto.

O que foi aquilo? Desde quando uma conversa entre eles tinha um peso tão grande? Onde estavam as lutas que sempre acompanhavam um desentendimento? O Guardião da Nuvem foi ao terraço _esperando_ por esse tipo de momento, que obviamente seguiria uma resolução e ambos retornariam juntos para a sala do Comitê Disciplinar, _certo_? Ao invés disso ele ouviu algo completamente diferente.

As palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone martelaram por algum tempo na mente de Hibari até que ele decidisse retornar a sua sala. O moreno ainda teria de permanecer algumas horas no Colégio por causa do evento, mas quanto mais tempo ficasse no terraço, mais difícil seria manter-se indiferente.  
>O que quer que tivesse acontecido ao louro nesses dias não beneficiou em nada a situação em que estavam, muito pelo contrário. Os dois pareciam mais afastados do que nunca. O Guardião da Nuvem questionou-se várias vezes se talvez não tivesse sido melhor ter enviado uma mensagem qualquer nesse tempo, não que tal pensamento pudesse mudar o que já estava acontecendo.<p>

Deitando-se no confortável sofá de sua ex-sala, Hibari encarou o teto sério. Aquele Colégio havia sido testemunha de muitos momentos entre eles. Alguns bons, outros ruins, mas era a primeira vez que algo assim havia acontecido. A mistura de sentimentos em seu peito era aterradora, e o simples pensamento de que existia a possibilidade deles nunca mais se encontrarem como amantes o deixou assustado. _Aquele_ não era o Dino que ele conhecia. As palavras ríspidas e diretas. As frases sem emoção, a falta de carinho e amor em suas ações...

O Guardião da Nuvem mentiu para si mesmo durante os últimos dias, e a realização de tal coisa o pegou completamente desprevenido.  
>A vida dificilmente continuaria sem Dino, mas ele não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer. Hibari não conhecia outra maneira de conversar além da linguagem dos punhos.<p>

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

- Kyo-sama... Kyo-sama?

Hibari piscou, erguendo levemente a cabeça. A figura de seu braço direito surgiu diante de seus olhos, lembrando-o que ele havia parado de prestar atenção em seu próprio trabalho. O relatório estava sobre a mesa, mas a caneta em sua mão não se movia.  
>Há quanto tempo ele estava naquela posição era difícil dizer.<p>

- Desculpe interrompê-lo, mas acredito que seja de seu interesse as novas informações que coletei. - Kusakabe pousou um envelope pardo em frente ao relatório recém-começado do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Algo relevante? - O moreno segurou o envelope. Há dias Tsuna e os demais Guardiões pareciam mais apreensivos do que de costume sobre o assunto.

- Ainda não temos pistas sobre os suspeitos, mas achei melhor comunicá-lo sobre um detalhe importante. As Famílias que podem estar sendo vigiadas são aquelas cujos Chefes tem um excelente relacionamento com o Décimo Vongola. E o primeiro nome nessa lista é o do Chefe dos Cavallone.

Hibari continuou a abrir o envelope, visivelmente indiferente ao comentário. Seu braço direito permaneceu ajoelhado à sua frente, esperando que o relatório fosse lido e pronto para responder qualquer tipo de pergunta que seu Chefe tivesse.  
>O moreno passou os olhos pelas duas folhas por alguns minutos antes de se manifestar.<p>

- Os herbívoros sabem de tal informação?

- Ainda não. Achei mais viável deixá-lo saber em primeira mão. Acredito que dessa vez você deva ir pessoalmente entregar o relatório, Kyo-sama. O assunto é importante.

Havia certa gentileza nas palavras de Kusakabe, e esse detalhe não passou despercebido pelo Guardião da Nuvem. A resposta foi um simples menear de cabeça, e então ele estava novamente sozinho.  
>A informação era de certo importante a ponto de fazê-lo ir em pessoa até o escritório do Décimo, mas isso só aconteceria em alguns dias. Hibari pretendia investigar o ocorrido, para então escrever um relatório oficial e que pudesse ser entregue. Se a situação fosse outra, ele teria pegado o telefone e ligado diretamente para a suposta vitima do assédio, lembrando-o de fechar as janelas antes de dormir.<p>

Entretanto, há quase duas semanas o moreno não tinha nenhum tipo de notícia com relação a Dino. Se estava vivo ou não. Se estava em Namimori ou na Itália. O que fazia, onde visitava, com quem andava... Nada. Exatamente como dissera no terraço do Colégio, o louro não o procurou ou entrou em contato durante todo esse tempo.

Os dias de Hibari passaram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele continuou com seu trabalho e suas visitas ocasionais. Seus passeios pelo jardim permaneceram os mesmos, assim como as horas que passava na sacada admirando o céu estrelado. Em nenhum momento o Guardião da Nuvem pensou em pegar o telefone e entrar em contato com o italiano. Seus sentimentos permaneciam inalterados, mas havia algo que o impedia de dar qualquer tipo de passo. Fosse para frente ou para trás, tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era permanecer no mesmo lugar.

Chrome o visitou com a mesma frequência durante esse tempo. A Guardiã da Névoa sempre parecia um pouco avoada, mas em sua última visita ao Templo, uma de suas observações chamou a atenção de Hibari. Até aquele momento ele não sabia que suas atitudes pudessem estar sendo observadas, e que alguém além de Dino tivesse a capacidade de dizer se ele encontrava-se ou não em seu estado normal.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Hibari-san, mas não quero aborrecê-lo com meus problemas. Mesmo sendo trabalho gostaria que se concentrasse um pouco mais em sua própria vida.

As palavras não pareceram fazer muito sentido à primeira vista, e foi somente enquanto caminhava pelo jardim na noite daquele mesmo dia, que o Guardião da Nuvem se deu conta de que elas possuíam um pouco de verdade. Há alguns anos nessa linha de trabalho, o moreno havia se esquecido de certas coisas. E felizmente ou infelizmente, tais pensamentos o levavam diretamente a uma única pessoa. Aquele responsável por uma simples, mas tão significativa promessa.

Dino o fizera prometer anos atrás que ambos jamais deixariam que o trabalho ficasse entre eles. A Família viria sempre em primeiro lugar, mas isso não significava que o que sentiam um pelo outro era inferior, muito pelo contrário. Hibari sabia que alguém como o italiano estaria em uma situação extremamente delicada se tivesse de optar, então se algum momento como esse surgisse, ambos procurariam uma maneira de resolver o assunto sem fazer escolhas.

O Guardião da Nuvem não sabia como se esquecera dessa promessa, e porque ela surgiu em sua mente em um momento como aquele. A ideia partiu do louro, mas ele concordou porque lhe soou viável e benéfico.  
>Porém, recordando-se da péssima conversa que tiveram no quarto de Hotel, o moreno não tinha motivo algum para ter omitido o trabalho que aceitara de Chrome. Não. O problema não era esse.<br>Hiabri estava com _medo_. Não o simples sentimento de temer algo ou alguém, mas sim o medo do desconhecido.

Tudo começou com um beijo sete anos atrás. Os dois rapazes haviam terminado o treino do dia e estavam sentados lado a lado no terraço do Colégio Namimori. O fim de tarde era frio, e o vento que soprava naquela altura era forte o bastante para fazer com que você sentisse vontade de abraçar os próprios braços. Dino retirou uma parte do cachecol de seu pescoço, passando aquele pedaço de lã ao redor do pescoço de Hibari. O gesto pareceu extremamente simples, mas foi responsável por uni-los um pouco mais. A proximidade, o estranho clima que se arrastava entre eles nos últimos dias, a beleza e curiosidade que os olhos cor de mel despertaram no moreno... Milhões de explicações não seriam suficientes para descrever o que o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu quando o italiano o beijou gentilmente. O frio desapareceu. O vento deixou de soprar.  
>A partir daquele momento Hibari não pertencia mais a si mesmo.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone obviamente foi mordido até a morte naquela tarde, mas a vida do moreno nunca mais foi a mesma. Ele lutou o quanto pôde contra os novos sentimentos em seu peito, mas a batalha teria sido perdida cedo ou tarde.  
>Dino invadiu sua vida e seus dias, transformando-o aos poucos. Hibari mudou não somente na maneira de lutar, mas como pessoa. Sua personalidade recebeu um pouco da doçura e delicadeza de caráter do italiano. Seus gestos e maneiras de se portar pareciam um pouco mais livres e espontâneos. E mesmo que soubesse que essas mudanças haviam sido para a melhor, havia uma parte do Guardião da Nuvem que temia o que pudesse acontecer se ele se perdesse um pouco mais na gentileza do louro.<p>

Era amor. Ele sabia disso. Há anos ele sabia o que aqueles sentimentos significavam, mas a associação que fazia era sempre relacionada a derrota. E essa ideia fez com que Hibari se sentisse acuado naquela noite no Hotel. Explicações e satisfações serviam apenas para dissecar e expor _seus_ sentimentos, e se todos os seus passos fossem conhecidos por Dino o que restaria? Se não houvesse segredos, se o Guardião da Nuvem não fosse a pessoa que era, o Chefe dos Cavallone o teria beijado naquele terraço?  
>E enquanto encarava o envelope em suas mãos, Hibari abaixou o olhar, ficando de pé e caminhando na direção do quarto. Se Dino era uma das vítimas em potencial, então ele usaria de todos os meios viáveis e inviáveis para descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo.<p>

**x**

O Guardião da Nuvem passou o dia seguinte coletando informações sobre o assunto. Graças a sua nova força de vontade, vários pequenos grupos de delinquentes foram descobertos agindo em Namimori, e com o _excelente_ humor do moreno nos últimos dias, a surra que tais pessoas receberam foi digna de pena. O nome do homem mais forte de Namimori voltou a circular pelas ruas, chegando até mesmo aos ouvidos do Décimo Vongola.

Tsuna estava em seu escritório naquele fim de tarde quando Hibari anunciou sua presença. O homem de cabelos castanhos demorou a acreditar que aquilo fosse real. Hibari _nunca_ pisava naquele prédio a não ser que o assunto fosse de extrema importância.

- Você parece que viu um fantasma, Sawada Tsunayoshi. - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Suas mãos fechavam a maçaneta da porta ao mesmo tempo em que Gokudera Hayato se aproximava um pouco mais de seu precioso Chefe.

- B-Boa Tarde, Hibari-san. - Tsuna não sabia se deveria ficar de pé ou sentar-se naquelas ocasiões.

- O Jyuudaime está ocupado, então seja breve, Hibari - O Guardião da Tempestade não estava feliz. Havia pilhas intermináveis de relatórios que precisavam ser revisados e a última coisa que Tsuna precisava era perder tempo.

- Eu não vim aqui falar com os subordinados. - O moreno não tirou os olhos do Décimo Vongola, ignorando totalmente o homem de cabelos prateados - Eu preciso de uma informação, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Sim... - O homem de cabelos castanhos não deixou de encarar os pés de Hibari. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais, o que era extremamente perigoso.

- O italiano está em Namimori?

A pergunta poderia parecer simples, mas soou de maneira diferente para os presentes. Tanto Tsuna quanto Gokudera pareceram surpresos por ouvi-la, compartilhando a mesma dúvida. Durante todos aqueles anos Hibari era quem sempre sabia por onde Dino andava, então para ouvir tais palavras naquela tarde só poderia significar que algo não estava bem.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade em especial apertou os olhos verdes, lembrando-se de certas recordações não muito agradáveis.<p>

- Não, e na verdade eu pretendia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, Hibari-san. - Tsuna pareceu um pouco mais a vontade com a situação. O assunto era de seu interesse e por dias ele andava preocupado com o rumo que as coisas seguiam - Há dias que tento entrar em contato com Dino, mas não consigo. Nem mesmo Romário atende aos telefonemas.

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu por alguns segundos encarando o Décimo Vongola. Não havia sinal de que ele mentia, e se existia algo que o moreno aprendera no decorrer dos anos, foi que por mais idiota e inútil que Sawada Tsunayoshi pudesse parecer, ele não mentia.

- Se você tiver alguma informação que possa compartilhar então eu ficarei feliz em recebê-la.

- Não tenho nada. - Hibari rebateu a resposta do Décimo, dando as costas e caminhando na direção da porta. Seus olhos estavam fixos no caminho que teria de percorrer, e por mais que sentisse vontade de morder alguém até a morte, esse _alguém_ infelizmente não era nem Tsuna nem seu patético braço direito.

Ao ganhar o corredor, o Guardião da Nuvem seguiu com passos largos e pesados.  
>Yamamoto passou ao seu lado e foi ignorado totalmente. Não havia ninguém no campo de visão do moreno, ainda mais quando seu humor estava tão duvidoso. A visita àquele lugar havia sido a última cartada que Hibari poderia ter naquela altura do campeonato. O relatório que Tsuna esperava estava praticamente pronto, mas era preciso checar pela última vez se suas suspeitas tinham realmente alguma base.<p>

A informação recebida do Décimo foi confirmada pelo Guardião da Nuvem. Kusakabe tentou entrar em contato com Romário, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um rápido aviso de que estavam em algum lugar na América, e que não tinham previsão para retornarem a Namimori ou até mesmo a Itália. Nenhum outro aviso ou recado foi repassado para Hibari. O braço direito dos Cavallone nem ao menos mencionou seu Chefe, fazendo com que o moreno não tivesse notícia alguma além das poucas palavras ditas no meio de uma ligação ruim.

Aquela era a primeira vez que o Guardião da Nuvem não sabia o que deveria fazer. Seu orgulho fora responsável por aquela abrupta separação, e mesmo que conseguisse entrar em contato com o italiano, o que ele _realmente_ faria? O que poderia ser dito e que pudesse melhorar a situação? Por que Dino não conseguia entender que uma atitude como essa não era do feitio de Hibari? Por todos aqueles anos o louro o havia compreendido, então porque a mudança?  
>Se o Chefe dos Cavallone estava esperando que o moreno tomasse a iniciativa, então os dois não se veriam por algum tempo.<p>

**x**

Hibari entregou o relatório aos Vongola alguns dias após aquela visita. Reborn foi responsável por levar os dados coletados e pela expressão no rosto do Arcobaleno, as notícias realmente não eram muito boas.

Por alguns dias o Guardião da Nuvem não ouviu nenhuma palavra sobre o relatório enviado, mas outra notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos por intermédio de Kusakabe. O braço direito de Hibari comentou displicentemente enquanto seu Chefe passeava pela sacada, admirando o jardim.  
>Dino estava em Namimori há dois dias. A princípio a novidade o fez apertar os olhos e cerrar os punhos. A vontade de morder o italiano até a morte era colossal, e se por alguma ironia do destino ele tivesse aparecido no campo de visão do Guardião da Nuvem naquele instante, então muito pouco teria sobrado do famoso Chefe da Família Cavallone.<p>

O único problema foi que a raiva deu lugar a outro sentimento com o decorrer do tempo. Hibari passou alguns minutos apoiado na sacada, correndo os olhos pelo jardim e às vezes pelo longo corredor de madeira em que estava. Uma silenciosa espera por alguém que não apareceria.  
>Quando o vento tornou-se mais frio, lembrando o moreno de que era hora de entrar, uma das mãos do Guardião da Nuvem procurou o aparelho celular que ele sempre carregava dentro do kimono. Uma frase, uma palavra, um cumprimento, a simples respiração do outro lado da linha.<br>Hibari não se importava com o que receberia desde que viesse de Dino.

Por diversas vezes o Guardião da Nuvem apertou o mesmo número, apenas para ouvir por diversas vezes o toque de espera. O telefone de Romário também não atendia, o que significava que o italiano estava levando um pouco a sério demais aquela distância que já durava semanas.  
>Só havia uma maneira de entrar em contato diretamente com o idiota louro sem que ele tivesse a chance de declinar a chamada.<p>

- Alô.

O Chefe dos Cavallone atendeu no segundo toque.

A voz levou uma onda de eletricidade pelo corpo de Hibari. A distância fez com que em alguns momentos ele não conseguisse nem ao menos se lembrar de como Dino pronunciava as palavras. Tudo o que ele recordava era do inegável sotaque.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem ligou diretamente para o Hotel e pediu que sua ligação fosse transferida para o quarto do italiano. Não foi feita nenhuma pergunta, e o próprio gerente <em>garantiu<em> ao "Senhor Hibari Kyouya" que sua ligação seria completada de _qualquer_ maneira. O resultado cantava aos ouvidos do moreno.

- Não acredito que você me fez ligar para o Hotel, Cavallone. - Hibari apertou a grade de madeira da sacada. Era preciso que algo o mantivesse em pé já que aparentemente ele parecia cheio de si, contrastando com o que realmente sentia intimamente - Qual o problema de atender a um simples telefonema?

Houve uma longa hesitação do outro lado, e por um momento o Guardião da Nuvem pensou ter ouvido um longo suspiro.  
>Quando o italiano finalmente mostrou-se presente, sua voz não soou brincalhona ou aliviada. Havia uma clara relutância em continuar o diálogo ao invés de simplesmente encerrar a ligação.<p>

- Eu disse que não nos falaríamos por algum tempo, Kyouya.

- O seu "algum tempo" é longo demais. - O moreno abaixou os olhos, encarando os pés descalços sobre a madeira. Seu rosto corou levemente com uma simples frase. Era ridículo.

- Então por que está me ligando? Sentiu falta da minha voz? - Havia uma leve ironia nessa pequena sentença.

- Como se alguém fosse sentir sua falta. - Hibari apertou os olhos. Agora era dele a vontade de arremessar o telefone para longe.

- Então qual o motivo? Estou ocupado, então seja breve...

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam o Guardião da Nuvem.  
>Era a primeira vez que Dino desejava encerrar uma ligação entre eles. Todas as vezes partia de Hibari a iniciativa para terminar a conversa, pois ele sabia que se dependesse do louro, a ligação duraria o tempo suficiente para que o italiano chegasse em pessoa aos seus braços.<p>

- Você _ainda_ está no Hotel? - O moreno perguntou por impulso. Uma parte de si gostaria de ouvir a velha e agradável afirmação de que "Estou a poucos minutos do Templo, por favor, Kyouya, continue falando para que eu me sinta menos sozinho".

- Sim, estou trabalhando. - A voz de Dino pareceu um pouco mais próxima. Talvez ele estivesse realmente ocupado.

- Eu desligarei então. Apenas certifique-se de entrar em contato com os herbívoros. Não quero ser incomodado com assuntos relacionados a _você_. - O Guardião da Nuvem mordeu o lábio. Ele estava começando a ficar realmente irritado.

- Não se preocupe, Kyouya. - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. O sorriso era quase palpável daquele lado da linha - Nós não temos mais _nada_ em comum. E eu avisarei ao Tsuna e pedirei que não o importune com assuntos a meu respeito. Durma sossegado.

Hibari ouviu o baixo "Boa Noite" ser dito, seguido pelo barulho do fim da ligação.  
>O telefone permaneceu em seu ouvido por alguns segundos, enquanto ele tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer. A ligação começou a fazer sentido aos poucos, como se fosse difícil para o moreno digerir aquela estranha e significativa conversa. Pela primeira vez na vida o Guardião da Nuvem teve coragem de dar o primeiro passo e tudo o que recebeu foram palavras ríspidas e indiretas que não poderiam ser mais diretas e compreensíveis.<p>

O _tempo_ que Dino mencionara não tinha prazo para terminar. Aquela data foi mencionada como uma desculpa para simplesmente não dizer que ambos não poderiam permanecer mais juntos no relacionamento em que estavam.  
>Encarando o telefone em suas mãos, Hibari precisou respirar fundo para simplesmente não jogar o aparelho no jardim. Seu corpo deu meia volta e seguiu pelo corredor até seu quarto. A porta foi arrastada atrás de seu corpo e caminhando na direção do banheiro, o moreno foi se despindo até finalmente entrar embaixo do chuveiro morno.<br>Era preciso esfriar as emoções, pois no dia seguinte, Dino Cavallone seria oficialmente mordido até a morte.

**X**

A vontade de dar uma bela e épica surra no Chefe dos Cavallone foi responsável por tirar Hibari da casa do Templo naquela mesma noite. Tudo o lembrava da figura do louro, e quanto mais tempo passava em seu quarto, mais difícil era ignorar as lembranças que o invadiam. Os incontáveis momentos que ambos passaram sobre aquele futon, as conversas, os barulhos, as risadas do italiano que pareciam ecoar por todo o pequeno espaço, dando vida e enchendo de alegria um local que parecia sempre tão sério e metódico.

A noite estava estrelada e levemente fresca. O verão estava quase no fim, mas ainda não era possível sentir o outono. Setembro definitivamente seria um mês abafado.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem caminhou com passos vagarosos pelo chão de madeira. Seu kimono negro contrastava totalmente com sua pele pálida, e seu refúgio naquele fim de dia seria um longo passeio por sua propriedade. Era preciso esquecer um pouco o que estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, era preciso esquecer-se de Dino nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Memórias e lembranças eram totalmente desnecessárias quando a pessoa em questão não estava próxima para compartilhá-las.<p>

Entretanto, aquele definitivamente não seria um dos melhores dias para Hibari. Seu passeio acabaria se tornando algo muito além de uma simples caminhada, e ele soube disso no momento em que sentiu um leve cheiro de cigarros vindo de uma parte do Templo. Os olhos negros se apertaram, e como um audacioso predador, o moreno aproximou-se devagar de sua presa, sentindo o coração bater um pouco mais rápido com a ideia de morder alguém até a morte. A surra do Chefe dos Cavallone aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas não havia regra alguma que o impedisse de surrar qualquer outra pessoa nesse pequeno espaço de tempo.

- Você tem coragem de invadir a _minha_ propriedade a essa hora da noite como um meliante, Gokudera Hayato.

O Guardião da Nuvem entreabriu os lábios, deixando que sua voz saísse clara e perfeitamente compreensível. Sua nova companhia estava de costas, sentado em um dos bancos do Templo, e aparentemente até aquele momento não havia se dado conta da presença de Hibari.

- Eu já estava de saída. - Gokudera ficou de pé, encarando o moreno de frente. O Guardião da Nuvem retirou seu par de tonfas de dentro do kimono, antecipando alguma ação naquela noite - E não acho que a sua propriedade inclua esse banco.

- Minha propriedade tem o tamanho que eu queira que ela tenha - Hibari não tinha expressão alguma, mas intimamente ele sorria. Um movimento. Um movimento em falso e ele estaria se dando o direito de morder o braço direito do Décimo até a morte por invadir sua propriedade.

O homem de cabelos prateados apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que carregava no bolso e encarou o chão, evitando visivelmente um contato direto com o moreno. Gokudera colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu as costas, afastando-se. Entretanto, assim que o terceiro passo foi dado, o Guardião da Tempestade virou-se levemente. Seus olhos verdes finalmente ergueram-se, e seu rosto possuía uma expressão completamente indiferente.

- Sobre a situação atual você descobriu alguma coisa, Hibari?

- Todas as informações estavam no relatório, acredito que você tenha lido.

O dono do Templo respondeu arisco e sem hesitar. O que era aquilo? Conversa fiada no meio da noite? No _seu_ Templo? Não naquele dia.

A veia na testa do braço direito do Décimo começou a tornar-se visível. Nenhum dos dois parecia muito bem humorado, porém, as coisas não teriam acontecido de outra forma. Os dois homens possuíam personalidades difíceis, complexas e principalmente orgulhosas. Um choque entre eles era basicamente inevitável.

- Você tem entrado em contato com o Haneuma? O Jyuudaime estava preocupado com ele essa manhã. - Ao contrário das respostas anteriores, dessa vez Hibari se deu ao trabalho de virar metade de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, e por um breve momento o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se tentado a continuar aquela estranha conversa. De repente o assunto tornou-se interessante - Ele é seu Tutor afinal de contas.

- Tutor? - A voz do moreno soou levemente irônica - Apenas aqueles que tem algo à ensinar recebem esse nome. _Aquele_ italiano não me ensinou nada. Vocês herbívoros possuem o péssimo hábito de se importarem uns com os outros.

- Certo...

Gokudera respondeu com a voz baixa. Os olhos verdes se apertaram levemente, e havia algo na maneira como eles encaravam Hibari que fez com que o moreno apertasse com um pouco mais de força os tonfas em suas mãos. Aquele não era o melhor momento para falar sobre o Chefe dos Cavallone, embora o motivo principal não fosse exatamente esse. Sua frustração pessoal separava-se do estranho sentimento que se apoderou de seu peito ao ouvir o Guardião da Tempestade falando sobre Dino.  
>Hibari ainda não conseguia nomear aquele sentimento.<p>

- Você está certo, e acredito que Reborn deveria ter enviado o Haneuma para treinar uma pessoa que desse o valor que ele merece, porque você visivelmente não sabe reconhecer tal coisa. – Gokudera entreabriu os lábios e sua voz saiu direta e grossa.

- Oh, alguém quer ser mordido até a morte esta noite. - O moreno apertou os tonfas com mais força entre seus dedos e sorriu de canto. O mesmo sorriso que ele tinha quando via uma presa fácil diante de seus olhos. As palavras do homem de cabelos prateados doíam em seus ouvidos, e aquele novo sentimento em seu peito parecia sufocá-lo. O Guardião da Nuvem não queria ouvir nenhuma _outra_ pessoa falando sobre o italiano.

- Isso não mudará o fato de que você sabe que estou falando a verdade. Continue afastando a única pessoa que aparentemente importa-se com você e prepare-se para perceber que nem mesmo o idiota do Haneuma aguentou esse seu gênio ruim e essa personalidade distorcida.

Hibari nunca compreenderia porque seu corpo simplesmente não se moveu. Após ouvir aquela parte, a ira do moreno era tão grande que ele até sorria com a antecipação da surra que daria. Entretanto, por mais eufórico que ele estivesse em ter um pouco de ação naquela noite, seus braços e pernas permaneciam paralisados. O poder que aquelas palavras tiveram sobre ele era assustador.

- Um dia você vai acordar em uma manhã e perceber que passou tempo demais esperando. O telefonema que você deveria ter feito, o pedido de desculpas que deveria ter sido dito, ou simplesmente a mínima noção de que você se importava. Pode não ser hoje, amanhã ou nem neste ano, mas quando essa manhã chegar você vai se odiar como nunca se odiou. Porque ao contrário das outras vezes, não vai existir volta. Nada do que você diga ou faça vai mudar a situação.

O braço direito do Décimo fez uma pausa. A maneira como o homem a sua frente não respondia só demonstrava o quanto suas palavras faziam sentido.

- Eu honestamente não dou a mínima para você, Hibari, mas eu falo isso pelo Haneuma. Talvez você consiga o que sempre quis: ficar e manter-se sozinho para sempre. Eu não o vejo em Namimori ultimamente, talvez ele tenha encontrado _alguém_ para _treinar_ na Itália...

O braço esquerdo moveu-se na mesma velocidade com que sua perna direita, impulsionando seu corpo para frente. Seus músculos que até aquele momento pareciam anestesiados ganharam nova vida. O golpe que atingiu Gokudera o fez voar alguns metros, batendo com as costas em uma das árvores do jardim. Os braços do Guardião da Tempestade evitaram que ele recebesse um golpe direto, mas apesar de saber que conseguira se esquivar da pior parte, o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu um pouco da ira de Hibari, e aquilo foi o suficiente para aquela noite.

O Guardião da Nuvem partiu para um segundo ataque, mas Gokudera era rápido. Por alguns minutos a mente do moreno tornou-se branca e ele bloqueou totalmente qualquer imagem ou lembrança que pudessem atrapalhar seu trabalho naquele momento. Tudo o que ele sentia era a incrível vontade de morder o braço direito do Décimo até a morte.

A mortal brincadeira de gato e rato terminou quando o Guardião da Tempestade lançou uma de suas dinamites. A fumaça ofuscou a visão e o olfato de Hibari, e quando o Templo tornou-se claro novamente, não havia sinal de que Gokudera estivera por ali. Não. Aquilo era uma inverdade, pois no momento em que seus tonfas foram abaixados, as palavras do homem de cabelos prateados atingiram a mente do moreno como um golpe certeiro. E então a realização de sua atual situação o pegou desprevenido.

As brigas, a distância, a total falta de comunicação... Dino não estava brincando quando disse que os dois se afastariam por tempo indeterminado. A falha conversa no terraço do Colégio Namimori fora a última cartada do louro, e Hibari havia estragado uma possível chance de reconciliação.  
><em>Talvez ele tenha encontrado alguém para treinar na Itália...<br>_Impossível. O Chefe dos Cavallone jamais faria algo dessa natureza. O Guardião da Nuvem conhecia muito bem a dimensão e intensidade dos sentimentos do italiano, e não havia possibilidade de Dino trocá-lo por outra pessoa.

O Guardião da Nuvem ajeitou levemente o kimono, seguindo com passos lentos na direção de sua casa. A distância diminuía, mas o moreno não a percebia. Sua mente estava ocupada demais tentando entender como aquelas palavras o abalaram. Um herbívoro do nível de Gokudera não seria capaz de compreender o que ele estava passando. Porém, não havia explicação para aqueles sentimentos.  
>Hibari se odiava por se tornar tão fraco a ponto de meia dúzia de palavras o deixarem vulnerável.<p>

Ele não costumava ser dessa maneira. O antigo Guardião da Nuvem - aquele que não tinha nenhum tipo de ligação com o inútil do Décimo Vongola - era um garoto invencível. Nada e nem ninguém conseguiriam deixá-lo daquela forma.  
>Os anos o enfraqueceram. Dino o enfraqueceu. As palavras, os toques, os olhares e o amor do italiano o mimaram e fizeram com que ele mudasse sem perceber.<br>Mas como voltar? Como retornar àquele tempo sem perder o presente?

Os pensamentos de Hibari o ocuparam durante todo o caminho. A porta de seu quarto foi arrastada, e deixando o par de tonfas sobre uma mesinha, o Guardião da Nuvem apenas deixou-se cair sobre o futon, afundando o rosto no macio travesseiro. O cheiro de colônia misturado com o leve aroma de baunilha fizeram com que seus olhos se fechassem e seu rosto corasse levemente.  
>Há semanas ele não sabia o que era ser amado e desejado pelo louro. Seu corpo estava extremamente sensível, e não era um acidente o fato de que Hibari passou a dormir com o travesseiro que pertencia ao Chefe dos Cavallone.<p>

O moreno afundou um pouco mais o rosto no travesseiro, virando levemente o corpo. Uma de suas mãos retirou sem dificuldade a faixa que envolvia seu kimono, enquanto a outra descia de maneira sensual por seu abdômen até seu baixo ventre. Os dedos do Guardião da Nuvem moviam-se devagar, sentindo o membro que envolviam tornar-se ereto, acompanhando a mudança na respiração de Hibari.

Por alguns minutos o quarto encheu-se de gemidos baixos e contidos. E durante todo esse tempo o moreno não sabia o que era mais forte: se o desejo por Dino e a irracional vontade de tê-lo naquele momento. Possuindo-o e forçando-o. Ou a raiva por ter sido o louro o responsável por aquela cena tão depreciativa.

Não havia resposta. Porque independente de qual sentimento fosse mais forte, naquela noite o Guardião da Nuvem continuaria sozinho. A solidão que ele tanto apreciava e amava estava ali, presente e observando-o tocar-se. Porém, era impossível negar que sua presença não era mais necessária. Dino havia lhe roubado até mesmo o gosto pelos momentos solitários.  
>Não havia como apreciar a solidão quando alguém tão encantador quanto o italiano fazia parte de sua vida. Sim, <em>fazia<em>.

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 06

_Este capítulo possui forte influência do episódio 15 da sétima temporada de House M.D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>

Hibari estava pontualmente às oito da manhã na frente do Hotel em que Dino se hospedava todas as vezes que visitava Namimori. O alto edifício se sobressaia no meio das residências de no máximo dois andares, tornando-se um ponto vulnerável entre as ruas.  
>Os passos na direção da recepção foram dados de maneira firme e precisa. Uma das recepcionistas - esta atendendo ao telefone - automaticamente parou o que fazia ao ver o moreno caminhando em sua direção. <em>Todos<em> em Namimori conheciam Hibari Kyouya.  
>Entretanto, não foi preciso que o Guardião da Nuvem tivesse de <em>convencer<em> nenhum dos funcionários. Assim que se aproximou o suficiente para ser notado, uma outra pessoa chamou sua atenção.

Romário lia tranquilamente um jornal enquanto degustava uma fumegante xícara de café quando viu Hibari adentrar ao Hotel. De inicio o braço direito dos Cavallone achou que seus olhos estivessem pregando-lhe uma peça, mas ao notar o pequeno alvoroço que se formava na recepção, o homem teve certeza de que não vira uma miragem.

- Bom Dia, Hibari. - Romário sorriu genuinamente ao vê-lo.

- Bom Dia. - O moreno sentiu-se levemente constrangido. Seu plano mental não envolvia encontros inusitados, apenas sangue, sangue e mais sangue.

- O que faz tão cedo fora da cama? - O braço direito dos Cavallone deu um gole na xícara de café.

O Guardião da Nuvem hesitou por um momento. Seu plano não teria o mesmo efeito se ele contasse para Romário quais eram suas reais intenções naquele momento. Porém, seria muito mais simples chegar até Dino com a ajuda de seu braço direito.

- Eu quero falar com seu Chefe. - O moreno foi direto. Só havia dois caminhos que aquela conversa poderia tomar, e ele faria o impossível para que o ponto de chegada fosse somente um: o quarto do italiano.

- O Chefe ainda está dormindo. - O braço direito dos Cavallone coçou o queixo - Ele ficou até tarde trabalhando, mas se quiser subir eu posso lhe dar a minha chave.

As sobrancelhas de Hibari juntaram-se momentaneamente. Aquilo estava _muito_ fácil.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. - Romário retirou a chave eletrônica do bolso e a jogou nas mãos do moreno. - Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu. A única ordem que recebi foi há duas semanas e apenas dizia para que eu não atendesse nenhuma ligação vinda do Templo. Não me leve a mal, Hibari, eu realmente não quero me envolver no que aconteceu, mas alguém precisa colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do Chefe, e eu não tenho mais idade para isso.

- Não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer. Meu único intuito aqui é mordê-lo até a morte. - O Guardião da Nuvem segurou firme a chave em suas mãos.

- Faça o que quiser. Eu estarei aqui terminando minha leitura e degustando o meu café.

Hibari sentiu o rosto repuxar-se em um discreto meio sorriso enquanto afastava-se na direção dos elevadores. Era em momentos como esse que ele se lembrava porque Romário merecia o título de "braço direito" acima de qualquer outro homem.

**x**

O caminho até o quarto 104 foi feito sem nenhum problema. Os corredores estavam vazios, os passos eram omitidos pelo grosso tapete que forrava todo o caminho, e quando finalmente a porta parou diante de seus olhos, o moreno não hesitou em passar a chave eletrônica, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido ao ouvir o _click_ feito pela porta.

O quarto estava escuro, denunciando que as palavras de Romário eram verdadeiras. Até mesmo as cortinas da parte utilizada como escritório estavam fechadas, mostrando que pela quantidade de papéis e canetas espalhadas sobre a mesa, Dino teve uma noite trabalhosa.

O dono da suíte estava dormindo profundamente em sua cama. Havia um grosso edredom sobre seu corpo, mas como de costume, o italiano não dormia vestido. O braço descoberto fez Hibari revirar levemente os olhos, aproximando-se com passos vagarosos e parando na beirada da cama.  
>Por alguns minutos o Guardião da Nuvem não fez nada além de permanecer ali, vigilante e calado. Seus olhos negros observavam o louro dormir, ou pelo menos tentar observar. O rosto de Dino estava coberto por grande parte de seu cabelo, encobrindo muito mais do que seus belos e gentis traços.<p>

A tentação de tocá-lo foi maior do que o moreno poderia supor.  
>Seu coração parecia estar pronto para pregar-lhe alguma peça, pois em certos momentos ele se viu tentado a entrar debaixo das cobertas e ali permanecer. Ele <em>pertencia<em> àquele pequeno espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço do louro. Seu corpo encaixava-se com perfeição no corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone, sem mencionar outros detalhes sórdidos que não vinham ao caso no momento.

Durante toda a sua vida o Guardião da Nuvem viu e ouviu relatos sobre sentimentos que sempre pareceram ilusórios e fantasiosos demais para serem reais. Porém, de um lugar que ele jamais esperou. Uma pessoa que ele jamais achou que conheceria na vida, tais sentimentos chegaram até ele com uma força e intensidade muito maiores do que as histórias contavam.  
>Dino o fazia sentir o que os autores escreviam em seus livros.<p>

Por um tempo indefinido Hibari não fez nada além de sentar-se na beirada da cama e observar o italiano dormir. O louro tinha um sono geralmente pesado e movia-se pouco. Seu corpo estava no meio cama, sobrando espaço suficiente para que o moreno se sentasse sem medo de acordá-lo.

Não havia muito que o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse fazer. A ideia original de morder Dino até a morte parecia irrelevante, e quanto mais tempo permanecia ali, mais difícil era manter-se quieto. Uma série de pensamentos cruzou a mente do moreno, e foi somente quando o Chefe dos Cavallone moveu-se na cama que Hibari percebeu que era hora de fazer alguma coisa. Uma de suas mãos tocou os cabelos louros, sentindo os finos fios escorrerem por seus dedos, pousando novamente no macio travesseiro.

O Guardião da Nuvem ficou de pé, caminhando até a parte usada como escritório e abrindo levemente a cortina, o suficiente para que ele enxergasse a mesa. Sentando-se e puxando um pedaço de papel em branco, Hibari pôs-se a escrever por alguns minutos. Os olhos negros releram e revisaram a mensagem, deixando-a em baixo do tinteiro.

Dando uma última olhada no quarto, o moreno retirou-se e voltou a ganhar o corredor. Realmente era impossível para ele ter uma conversa direta com Dino.  
>Tudo o que ele esperava era que pelo menos suas intenções pudessem chegar até o coração do italiano de uma forma ou de outra.<p>

**x**

A resposta para a mensagem de Hibari não demorou a chegar, mas as proporções que ela teria jamais passaram por sua mente. E talvez se ele soubesse que os acontecimentos seguintes seriam inevitáveis, então o Guardião da Nuvem teria permanecido naquele quarto de Hotel até que o louro acordasse.

O almoço havia terminado, e o moreno degustava uma quente e deliciosa xícara de chá quando a porta de seu escritório foi arrastada. Os olhos negros ergueram-se no mesmo instante, e um misto de surpresa e ansiedade fez com que Hibari quase ficasse de pé para receber seu antigo-novo visitante. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou os sapatos antes de entrar, mas assim que se aproximou, o moreno notou que havia algo errado. As sobrancelhas louras estavam cerradas, os olhos cor de mel não tinham o mesmo brilho, e não importasse de qual ângulo se olhasse Dino não parecia nem um pouco contente.

O italiano aproximou-se, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso ele andou de um lado para o outro por alguns segundos, até finalmente parar na frente da pequenina mesa que o Guardião da Nuvem utilizava para trabalhar.

- Eu só vim para avisar que estou retornando para a Itália no fim da tarde.

- Você poderia ter telefonado. - Hibari pousou a xícara sobre a mesa. Por mais que sentisse saudades, ver Dino em pessoa também o lembrava da vontade que sentia de mordê-lo até a morte.

- Eu poderia... - O louro colocou a mão em um dos bolsos retirando um pedaço de papel - Mas eu queria entender o que significa isso.

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, tentando ignorar o familiar papel. Claro que ele sabia do que se tratava, mas sentir que suas palavras estavam diretamente na sua frente não era muito agradável. Depois de todo esse tempo o moreno tentou ao máximo ser claro ao deixar o bilhete, esperando que o italiano entendesse.  
>Aparentemente outro mal entendido havia começado.<p>

- Eu não estava bravo por você estar trabalhando para a Guardiã da Névoa. - O Chefe dos Cavallone evitou que o silêncio se arrastasse - No final você ainda continua não entendendo do que eu estava falando, não é, Kyouya?

- Você disse claramente que o assunto era o meu trabalho. Não entendo o que quer dizer. - Hibari apertou os olhos. Agora aquilo estava confuso.

- Eu sei sobre o seu trabalho particular há algum tempo. Romário me comunicou em minha última visita ao Japão.

O moreno ergueu os olhos, sentindo as mãos tremerem de vontade de morder algum estrangeiro idiota até a morte.  
>Então todo o trabalho que ele teve de comunicar que estava agindo estritamente de maneira profissional foi inútil?<p>

- Eu disse, não disse? - O Chefe dos Cavallone continuou - Que o trabalho sempre viria em primeiro lugar? Mas se você não tem ideia do motivo real pelo qual eu fiquei chateado, então não vou me prolongar mais. Como eu disse naquele dia, as coisas vão ser diferentes, Kyouya, e eu gostaria que você não tentasse entrar em contato comigo por um tempo. Preciso me focar na situação atual, e ficar entre os seus _joguinhos_ não ajuda em nada.

Dino não passou as últimas semanas totalmente livre e desimpedido. Assim como o Guardião da Nuvem, os momentos de saudades e arrependimentos lhe visitaram com frequencia, mas por mais que quisesse esquecer o que aconteceu, havia uma parte no louro que sabia que se passasse uma borracha naquele instante, as coisas voltariam com o dobro de intensidade se uma situação similar acontecesse em um futuro próximo.

Eles não eram mais tão jovens. O relacionamento entre eles não era uma paixonite juvenil ou um impulso adolescente. O italiano sabia exatamente o que queria. _Quem_ queria. Porém, quanto mais ele se aproximava de Hibari, mais afastado eles ficavam.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone estava cansado de amar sozinho e ter de adivinhar sentimentos que poderiam ser claros e objetivos.<p>

A reação de Hibari para mais um momento de sinceridade por parte de Dino não poderia ter sido diferente. Evitando somente esbarrar na mesinha e consequentemente derrubar sua preciosa xícara de chá, o Guardião da Nuvem retirou o par de tonfas de dentro do kimono e desferiu um certeiro e direto golpe. Se a pessoa em questão não fosse tão conhecedor de seu estilo de luta, provavelmente teria recebido o impacto sem ter chances de esquivar-se.  
>Entretanto, da mesma forma como o moreno atacou, o italiano defendeu-se com seu chicote. Os dois homens se entreolharam, e ao contrário das lutas anteriores, aquela não parecia ser um treino ou aquecimento.<br>Hibari realmente tinha a intenção de machucar.

- Por que não podemos apenas conversar, Kyouya? - Dino colocava mais força no pé que servia como apoio, sentindo que seu pupilo não estava brincando.

- Conversar com você é o mesmo que conversar com um cachorro ou um gato. - O Guardião da Nuvem trouxe um dos braços mais para perto, apenas para esticá-lo com o dobro de força, fazendo o louro sair de sua atual posição - Pode parecer bonito, mas no final não entendemos uma única palavra.

A comparação nada amigável só serviu para o Chefe dos Cavallone perceber que sua visita havia sido um grande erro.

- Eu não acho que você seja a melhor pessoa quando o assunto é conversa. - O italiano segurou firme a base do chicote.

Dino puxou o chicote com força, utilizando um dos braços para defender o golpe de Hibari. A dor o fez piscar, mas ao mesmo tempo serviu como catalisadora do golpe que colocaria um ponto final naquela ridícula e desnecessária disputa entre poderes e egos.  
>Um dos tonfas voou pelo escritório, e o outro foi segurado pela mão livre do italiano. O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou sério para seu pupilo, esperando que o moreno utilizasse o pouco de bom senso que ainda lhe restava para perceber que a luta havia acabado.<br>Bem, Hibari não usou.

O Guardião da Nuvem puxou seu único tonfa, colocando força no último movimento. O chicote de Dino acertou sua mão, fazendo-o soltar o tonfa. Seu corpo sentiu-se puxado e quando suas costas bateram em uma das paredes de madeira, Hibari soube que havia perdido novamente.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar que perdeu? Por que é tão difícil? Sou _eu_, Kyouya! Eu não sou um estranho. Eu não vou rir, eu não vou te julgar. Eu sou apenas _eu_ para _você_. Por que isso não pode ser suficiente?

O louro disse tais palavras com a voz elevada.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem tinha as mãos presas pelo chicote no alto de sua cabeça, e foi impossível não sentir o coração bater mais rápido. Dino estava perigosamente próximo, e suas palavras soaram feridas e magoadas.<p>

- Você sabe o quanto eu o amo, o quanto você significa para mim, mas no final nada disso parece importar. Eu não posso mais te amar _sozinho_. Você age como se todo meu amor apenas te atrapalhasse, mas eu não sei te amar de outra forma. - A voz do louro começou a falhar. Os olhos cor de mel tornaram-se levemente vermelhos - Eu não gosto de vê-lo com outras pessoas. Eu não quero pensar que você se encontra sozinho com ninguém além de mim. Se fosse possível eu gostaria de monopolizá-lo, de trancá-lo em uma caixa onde somente eu tivese acesso, mas eu não posso. Então por que você faz isso? Por que você me deixa inseguro? Uma frase, uma palavra, uma demonstração qualquer de carinho? Por que é tão difícil para você _me_ fazer sentir um pouco amado?

As palavras do italiano cessaram.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou o rosto e respirou fundo, soltando levemente o chicote do pulso do moreno. Seus olhos estavam úmidos quando voltaram a encarar Hibari, e os dois homens pareciam satisfeitos com o silêncio que seguiu.<br>Dino não se sentia inclinado a dizer mais nada. O Guardião da Nuvem ainda estava chocado com o que escutara para análises mais profundas.

- Eu não sou uma _coisa_. - O moreno moveu levemente os lábios. Saber de sua incapacidade em demonstrar sentimentos era diferente de ter alguém apontando tal falha diretamente - _Eu_ não sou _você_, e achei que soubesse disso depois de todos esses anos.

- Eu também achei que soubesse, Kyouya. - O louro passou as mãos nos cabelos - Mas eu realmente não posso me preocupar com isso no momento. Desculpe por jogar tudo isso em cima de você. Eu gostaria de sentar e conversar sobre o assunto, mas como você disse, minha conversa é tão desinteressante quanto a de um cachorro. - Havia certa amargura nessa parte - É melhor eu ir agora.

O italiano bagunçou levemente os cabelos negros de Hibari antes de recomeçar a andar. Seus passos não chegaram até a porta aberta.

- Então o que faremos? Você sempre vai embora depois de dizer o que quer. Você fez isso naquele dia no terraço e está fazendo a mesma coisa agora. - O Guardião da Nuvem elevou um pouco mais a voz. Aquilo era ridículo. Seu coração batia tão rápido em seu peito que era difícil até mesmo respirar.

- Você não pode amar alguém sem oferecer um pouco de você mesmo. Compartilhar momentos e problemas faz parte do pacote que você não está disposto a aceitar. Eu não duvido ou questiono nenhuma das vezes em que você quis estar comigo durante todos esses anos, mas não é mais suficiente, Kyouya. _Eu_ não sei se você quer ser mais do que isso.

Dino não se virou. Tudo o que Hibari viu foram as largas costas do italiano

- Você sempre se coloca em primeiro lugar, acima de qualquer outra pessoa. Sempre foi assim, não? Essa é a pessoa que você é, e eu de maneira alguma gostaria que você mudasse. Porém, eu preciso pensar em _mim_, no que _eu_ quero e mais importante, no que _eu_ preciso. Nesse tempo pense se você quer continuar o que temos. Não vou culpá-lo se você decidir que quer outra coisa, da mesma forma como espero que não me odeie se eu decidir que não quero mais permanecer nesse relacionamento. Eu disse, não? Meu amor sozinho não pode fazer nada. Então pense a respeito e cuide-se.

O Chefe dos Cavallone saiu, deixando o moreno com o escritório vazio e os tonfas espalhados.  
>Havia tantas coisas que precisavam ser digeridas daquela conversa, que por mais que Hibari achasse injusto o desenrolar daquele encontro, seria impossível para ele seguir Dino e tentar persuadi-lo de que tudo aquilo era completamente sem sentido.<br>O moreno apenas deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede, sentando-se e encarando o local vazio. A única imagem que povoava sua mente eram as costas do italiano e a maneira solitária que elas pareciam estar se sentindo.

**x**

Era um fim de tarde como qualquer outro fim de tarde nublado de verão. O clima seco, o céu acinzentado, as ruas cobertas por folhas; causando a sensação de que a realidade possuía apenas três cores: o branco, o cinza e o marrom. O Sol não aparecia há dias. O azul do céu não era visto desde sábado passado.

Se Hibari Kyouya pensasse bem, o último encontro desastroso com Dino também fora no último sábado.

Eles brigaram, como sempre acontecia. O louro e suas cobranças absurdas que dessa vez envolviam níveis de sentimentos que o moreno não havia notado. O Guardião da Nuvem por sua vez, lutando intimamente para se fazer entender por alguém que sempre o compreendeu tão facilmente.  
>E era assim. Desde sempre. Desde o primeiro dia, e seria assim até o último. Ao menos era o que ele gostaria de acreditar ou ter acreditado.<p>

Hibari estava encostado na varanda do Templo Namimori. Não havia brisa naquela tarde, e apesar do céu nublado a temperatura estava estranhamente elevada. A meteorologia dizia que era culpa do aquecimento global que se tornava cada vez pior. Aquele assunto era antigo. Desde os tempos de Colégio o Guardião da Nuvem escutava sobre as estações do ano perdendo o sentido enquanto o globo se transformava em uma sutil panela de pressão. O moreno não se importava desde que sua pacifica Namimori continuasse intacta.

Então aquele calor ou o frio excessivo não o aborreciam. O que o irritava era o barulho.  
>Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Quatro. Seis... O curto e amado silêncio, para novamente ouvir um toque. Dois toques. Três...<p>

Quantas vezes aquele telefone tocaria? E quantas vezes Hibari ignoraria o barulho até que a pessoa do outro lado da linha desistisse de importuná-lo? A "pessoa" era muito vago. Ele tinha uma leve desconfiança de quem poderia ser. O que o acordou naquela manhã foi o celular que piscava o nome de Dino no visor. O italiano deve ter tentado ligar várias vezes, e pelo restante do dia, as tentativas de entrar em contato não cessaram. O Chefe dos Cavallone ligou durante toda a manhã, mas o moreno não atendeu. Sua irritação e frustração ainda eram fortes, e a última pessoa com que ele gostaria de falar ligava insistentemente naquele dia.

Sete anos. Por sete anos a vida do Guardião da Nuvem não foi nada além de aborrecimentos, chateações, brigas, discussões e muitas tentativas de morder até a morte. O louro não _entrou_ na vida de Hibari. Ele a invadiu. Mudando-o e moldando-o com o passar do tempo a ponto do próprio moreno não se reconhecer em alguns momentos.  
>Aquele era mais um dos muitos pensamentos que cruzaram a mente do Guardião da Nuvem naquela última hora, e ele teria passado mais algum tempo exclusivo nesse assunto se sua atenção não fosse desviada para outro lugar, ou melhor, uma outra pessoa.<br>Com passos rápidos e afoitos, Kusakabe correu na direção de Hibari.

O barulho do telefone tocando abafou um pouco os passos do ex-vice-líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Kusakabe vestia um terno escuro, e ao aproximar-se do Guardião da Nuvem, seu rosto estava tão branco quanto a camisa que ele usava por baixo do terno. Em uma de suas mãos estava o aparelho celular desligado que o moreno deixou em algum lugar do Templo.

Os dois homens se entreolharam. Kusakabe respirava alto, aparentemente havia subido a longa escadaria as pressas. Aquele era o único motivo que explicaria seu estado. Hibari possuía uma expressão indiferente em seu rosto, os olhos negros pareciam aborrecidos, os lábios crispados em um inexistente sorriso, mas seu coração... Seu coração não estava apático. Ele batia. Rápido, forte e selvagem.  
>Hibari <em>sabia<em>.

O telefone voltou a tocar alto de alguma parte da casa. O braço direito do Guardião da Nuvem arregalou os olhos. Havia pânico e mais algum outro sentimento naquele olhar. Talvez descrença. Talvez medo.

- K-Kyo-sama, você _ainda_ não atendeu ao telefone? - Kusakabe tinha a voz pesada e apressada. Suas mãos ligavam o aparelho celular.

O moreno apertou os olhos. Se Dino tinha entrado em contato com seu braço direito então aquilo estava indo longe demais. O italiano não tinha o direito de vomitar todas aquelas ofensas e querer entrar em contato quando bem entendesse, ainda mais utilizando outras pessoas.

- Você _tem_ que atender ao telefone, Kyo-sama. - O braço direito insistiu - É importante.

- O que houve?

A voz de Hibari saiu impassível. O que quer que o louro estivesse tramando não daria certo. O Guardião da Nuvem estava disposto a mordê-lo até a morte por expor a relação deles e por criar estranhos sentimentos em seu peito.  
>Todas as ideias que o moreno tinha naquele momento pararam. Kusakabe engoliu seco e Hibari não gostou nada da maneira como o homem a sua frente passou a mão pelo pescoço. Aquela estranha sensação tornou-se ainda mais forte.<p>

- O que aquele idiota quer? - O moreno foi direto. Tudo o que ele queria era que aquela sensação ruim desaparecesse.

- R-Romário ligou. Ele está tentando falar com você desde o começo da manhã. - A voz de Kusakabe soava clara, direta e extremamente alta. As seguintes palavras atingiram os ouvidos de Hibari como se tivessem sido ditas bem devagar, em uma velocidade absurdamente torturante - Dino foi atacado. Ele foi gravemente ferido no meio de uma missão. Romário queria avisá-lo sobre o Hospital em que ele está e seu estado. Insisto, Kyo-sama, _atenda_ ao telefone.

O coração do Guardião da Nuvem parou.  
>Ele prometeu a si mesmo sete anos atrás que nada mudaria.<br>Ele disse a si mesmo que só permitiria que _aquele_ homem entrasse em uma pequena e tímida parcela de sua vida.  
>Ele repetiu diversas vezes que tudo aquilo era passageiro. Que um dia cada um seguiria seu próprio caminho. Eles não eram "a longo prazo".<br>Ele negou veemente todas as confissões e declarações que recebeu.  
>Ele jurou que nunca mais se importaria com ninguém além de si mesmo.<br>Então por quê? Por que seu corpo moveu-se rápido na direção do escritório? Por que seus passos o levaram a fazer aquele caminho? Por que seus lábios proferiram a única pergunta cuja resposta importava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo?

- Ele está vivo?

Não. Aquela não era uma pergunta.  
>Em seu peito aquela era uma afirmação. Uma busca por uma confirmação.<br>_Diga que ele está vivo._

A voz do outro lado respondeu.  
>O moreno ouviu meia dúzia de palavras, anotou três. Cidade, Hospital, número do quarto.<br>O telefone foi desligado. O Guardião da Nuvem ficou de pé, deixando o escritório. A distância até seu quarto nunca pareceu tão longa. Seu terno estava no armário, seus sapatos do lado de fora, e Kusakabe já descia os degraus da longa escadaria, pronto para esperar seu Chefe próximo ao carro.  
>Trinta minutos até o aeroporto. Mais de vinte horas de vôo. E tudo o que Hibari conseguia pensar era no barulho incessante do telefone que tocou durante todo o dia, e nas palavras que Dino merecia ter ouvido na semana anterior.<p>

_Continua..._


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

Hibari nunca se sentiu tão frustrado com relação à distância. Ele já havia visitado a Itália outras vezes, mas em nenhum outro momento os continentes pareceram tão longe um do outro.  
>O vôo que levaria o moreno até Roma atrasou em algumas horas, além da longa escala que ele precisou fazer na América. Não havia um vôo direto para aquele horário, e o Guardião da Nuvem acabou tendo de pagar muito mais por uma vaga de urgência na primeira classe.<br>Aquela também foi a primeira vez que Hibari não teria se importado em viajar na classe econômica se isso significasse deixar o Japão o quanto antes.  
>Para ser sincero, muitas <em>primeiras vezes<em> estavam acontecendo naquele curto espaço de tempo...

As horas de atraso fizeram com que a visita do Guardião da Nuvem sofresse um desvio. Por causa da demora e dos imprevistos, ao pisar em solo italiano, a primeira coisa que o moreno fez foi contatar Romário, ouvindo que Dino fora transferido do Hospital e que estava em casa. Sabendo da presença do japonês na Itália, o braço direito dos Cavallone solicitou que ele permanecesse no aeroporto, pois enviaria alguns subordinados para buscá-lo.

O céu já estava escuro quando Hibari entrou na limousine. Os três subordinados dos Cavallone que estavam dentro do veículo o cumprimentaram e agradeceram sua presença. Esse gesto fez com que o moreno se sentisse levemente lisonjeado. Ele tinha contato com aqueles homens através de um certo louro, e por mais que os visse quase sempre, era difícil notar um ou outro em particular.  
>Entretanto, naquele começo de noite, o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu relaxar no confortável banco de couro, sabendo que em poucos minutos ele estaria na companhia da pessoa que não saiu de sua mente por um único instante.<p>

A enorme mansão dos Cavallone estava da mesma maneira como o moreno se lembrava. O largo portão de entrada, o belíssimo e longo jardim. A fonte próxima a entrada, onde um enorme Pegasus parecia receber os visitantes, e naquela noite, essa pessoa era Hibari Kyouya.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem foi recepcionado pessoalmente por Romário, que ao contrário do que ele imaginava o recebeu com um caloroso sorriso e as mesmas gentilezas de sempre.<p>

- Boa Noite, Hibari. - O braço direito dos Cavallone começou a subir os degraus que levariam a enorme porta de entrada.

- Como ele está? - A voz do moreno saiu baixa. Seu coração dançava em seu peito, enquanto suas pernas sentiam a estranha necessidade de aumentar a velocidade um pouco mais.

- Dormindo. Eles precisaram fazer uma pequena cirurgia para retirar alguns fragmentos da bala, nada sério. - Romário meneou a cabeça ao passar pela porta de entrada, esta aberta por um dos subordinados que estava dentro da casa - Mas o Chefe sempre foi frágil para esse tipo de situação, então recomendei ao médico que receitasse alguns remédios para dormir junto com as demais medicações. Você verá o quão mimado um homem como ele pode ser.

Os dois caminharam pelo largo hall em silêncio, mas o braço direito dos Cavallone parou no primeiro degrau da escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar. Hibari fez o mesmo, somente porque achou que seria extremamente indelicado continuar a subir quando sua companhia claramente mostrava sinais de que os dois precisavam trocar meia dúzia de palavras antes de prosseguirem. O curto silêncio não durou muito, para alivio do moreno.

- O Chefe vai ficar bravo ao vê-lo, então se prepare, Hibari. Ele esteve lúcido por muito mais tempo do que o necessário e uma das coisas que me pediu foi para não contatá-lo. O remédio deve durar toda a noite, então sugiro que pense em algo para dizer amanhã pela manhã. - Romário ajeitava os óculos enquanto falava. - Porque a partir de agora ele é sua responsabilidade. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que meu trabalho como babá terminaria quando o Chefe finalmente encontrasse alguém que o merecesse. Um bom homem merece alguém que saiba valorizar isso, e eu tenho certeza de que ele fez a escolha certa. Agora suba, Hibari. Você pode usar o banheiro da suíte para tomar banho, _ele_ não acordará com o barulho.

O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco, subindo os degraus com o coração ainda mais apreensivo. Se Romário soubesse o quão indiferente e egoísta ele havia sido nas últimas semanas, provavelmente não permitiria que fosse exatamente ele quem tivesse a responsabilidade de cuidar de seu precioso Chefe.  
>De qualquer forma, o moreno sentiu-se mais aliviado ao girar a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Dino, hesitando por um instante somente para retirar os sapatos.<p>

Assim como acontecera anteriormente no quarto de Hotel, a suíte da Mansão estava completamente escura, com exceção da claridade que vinha de uma parte da cortina. O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se devagar, providenciando um pouco mais de claridade ao arrastar uma das cortinas, o suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar a pessoa que dormia profundamente na larga cama de casal.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone parecia extremamente pálido, e Hibari sabia que não era por causa da pouca luz. Sua respiração era calma, delicada e ritmada. Seus cabelos louros pareciam mais bagunçados do que de costume, e ao ver aquela frágil existência diante de seus olhos, o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu evitar tocá-lo.<p>

O moreno aproximou-se com passos lentos, sentindo-se extremamente nostálgico ao sentar-se na beirada da cama. Seus olhos fitavam Dino com ternura enquanto a ponta de seus dedos sentiam a pele do rosto do italiano, contornando delicadamente seu maxilar em movimentos que subiam e desciam.  
>Por longos minutos Hibari permaneceu tocando o rosto do louro, como se admirasse uma bela e cara jóia. Seus olhos mal piscavam, com medo de que naquela insignificante fração de tempo o Chefe dos Cavallone pudesse desaparecer por entre seus dedos. E foi com grande relutância que ele seguiu até o banheiro da suíte e tomou um dos banhos mais rápidos de sua vida, somente para retornar o quanto antes ao quarto. Ele sabia que Romário tinha preparado um aposento para ele, mas não havia nada que pudesse tirar Hibari do mesmo espaço em que o louro estava.<p>

- Tem certeza de que não prefere um quarto só seu? O sofá é caro, mas é bem desconfortável. - O braço direito dos Cavallone ficou surpreso ao ouvir que o Guardião da Nuvem dormiria em um dos sofás do quarto de Dino. Ele havia ido checar seu Chefe, mas a resposta que recebeu pareceu satisfazê-lo. - Se precisar de algo você sabe que pode chamar qualquer subordinado. Eu estarei nos meus aposentos.

- Obrigado, Romário.

O moreno fechou a porta, caminhando novamente para a cama em que o italiano dormia.  
>Durante o tempo que permaneceu ao seu lado, Hibari notou que em certos momentos Dino parecia estar sentindo dor pela maneira como suas sobrancelhas se juntavam durante o sono. O toque do Guardião da Nuvem foi responsável por suavizá-las, pois mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer nada além de estar ali, ele se sentia extremamente responsável. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava inconsciente, então nada que Hibari fizesse seria visto ou lembrado. Nesses pequenos momentos ele permitia-se admirar o homem ao seu lado, sem medo de que isso pudesse envergonhá-lo.<p>

Ao ouvir que Dino fora ferido, uma parte do moreno percebeu o quão ridículo toda a situação que eles viviam parecia aos seus olhos. A briga, as discussões, o ciúme e as palavras duras não tinham o menor valor naquele momento.  
>O italiano poderia deixar de amá-lo ou enxotá-lo dali na manhã seguinte. Nada disso faria com que Hibari deixasse a Mansão até que Dino estivesse recuperado novamente.<p>

Ele cresceu com lutas, hematomas e batalhas. Ele amadureceu com esses mesmos valores, mas nunca a morte lhe pareceu tão temerosa e perigosa. A pele que ele sentia quando encostava a ponta de seus dedos estava quente. O homem ao seu lado respirava e seu coração batia. _Aquilo_ era suficiente. Ter aquela proximidade. Ter aquela certeza de que a outra pessoa estava viva era o que Hibari precisava saber.  
>Não havia possibilidade de Dino deixar esse mundo, pelo menos por enquanto. Pois a única pessoa que merecia tirar a vida do italiano era o próprio Hibari.<p>

**x**

A noite não foi tão ruim quanto o Guardião da Nuvem esperava. O sofá foi extremamente confortável, mas por várias vezes o moreno se viu acordando, simplesmente para checar se o Chefe dos Cavallone estava bem. Essa constante sensação de preocupação acabou levando-o até a beirada da cama do louro, passando o restante da noite sentado em uma cadeira entre cochilos rápidos e olhadas em seu _paciente_.

O efeito do remédio, porém, passou quando a manhã chegou.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem lia algo no sofá quando ouviu um baixo gemido vindo da outra direção do quarto. Os passos que o separavam do italiano foram transpostos sem pressa, e ao chegar próximo a cama Hibari parou.<br>Dino tinha os olhos abertos e o olhava com as sobrancelhas juntas, provavelmente tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está com dor? - A voz do moreno soou alta e clara. Ele não queria deixar dúvidas de que estava _realmente_ ali.

- Sim. - Dino respondeu em seguida. A expressão em seu rosto suavizou-se, permitindo que o Guardião da Nuvem se aproximasse e pegasse o copo d' água em cima da cômoda. Havia uma infinidade de comprimentos, mas ele já havia decorado todos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone precisou de ajuda para conseguir segurar o copo. Sua mão direita estava enfaixada junto ao corpo, e a esquerda não possuía muita força por causa da recente transfusão de sangue. Hibari não se importou de auxiliá-lo. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos em qualquer mudança no semblante do louro que pudesse indicar dor ou desconforto.

- Eu vou pedir ao Romário que traga seu café da manhã. - O Guardião da Nuvem olhou o relógio. Em alguns minutos ele teria de dar outro medicamento e este não poderia ser tomado de barriga vazia.

- K-Kyouya, você... - O italiano fez menção de se levantar.

- Não tente sair da cama. - Hibari lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Dino. O italiano não pareceu se importar - Se você descer eles ficarão mais preocupados por vê-lo nesse estado.

O louro fechou os olhos, voltando a deitar-se. Havia um pesado silêncio entre eles, mas esse detalhe não parecia incomodar o Guardião da Nuvem.  
>Ele estava preparado.<p>

- Eu sei que você não gostaria que eu o visse nesse estado, mas permanecerei até que você esteja recuperado. Temos algumas coisas para conversar e quando você estiver melhor nós _vamos_ ter essa conversa. Até lá não faça nada que possa piorar ainda mais a situação.

O tom de voz do moreno foi claro e direto. Hibari deixou o quarto somente para avisar sobre o café da manhã, retornando rapidamente para o lado de Dino. Ele ajudou o italiano a sentar-se, sentindo-se um pouco melhor ao ver que o olhar sério e reprovador do louro não estava mais ali.  
>Havia muito o que ser conversado, não somente sobre a balançada relação em que ambos estavam envolvidos. A missão, o tiro, o estado em que o Chefe dos Cavallone se encontrava... Muitas perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas, mas que naquele momento não foram indagadas por nenhum dos dois homens. O Guardião da Nuvem estava decidido a permanecer, e Dino não demonstrou nenhuma relutância em aceitar aquela estranha e inesperada ajuda.<p>

Somente Romário - este trouxera pessoalmente o café para seu Chefe - parecia ver a situação por um ângulo diferente. Aos seus olhos, os dois pareciam duas crianças que haviam brigado por um mesmo brinquedo, mas que agora não sabiam mais como retomarem a antiga relação sem que a disputa fosse o assunto.  
>Eles ainda não sabiam que poderiam simplesmente dividir o brinquedo. Era sempre mais divertido ter companhia.<p>

**x**

O primeiro dia do italiano após a tentativa de assassinato em praça pública passou sem nenhum problema além da persistente dor que ele sentia em alguns momentos. Graças aos medicamentos Dino passou boa parte do tempo dormindo, acordando vez ou outra, apenas para sentir dois olhos negros observando-o atentamente.  
>Hibari estava sempre ao seu lado da cama, sensível a menor reação que ele pudesse demonstrar.<p>

O humor do louro melhorou desde o primeiro encontro pela manhã. Com as horas o Chefe dos Cavallone conseguiu travar algumas conversas nos momentos em que permanecia acordado, e ao fim do dia os diálogos com o Guardião da Nuvem pareciam quase casuais. Um dos subordinados do louro apareceu no quarto após o jantar, pronto para repassar alguns recados pertinentes ao Chefe.

O italiano ouviu a tudo com muita atenção. Dos presentes e desejos de melhoras recebidos de Famílias aliadas e amigos, até o aviso de que Tsuna em pessoa faria uma visita no dia seguinte. A notícia deixou Dino um pouco mais animado, imaginando o quão preocupado o Décimo Vongola não estaria. Hibari não soube dizer se a Família havia sido informada sobre o ocorrido, mas aparentemente nada passava despercebido por Sawada Tsunayoshi...

- Eu os receberei com o maior prazer. - O louro sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. - Obrigado, Francesco.

O moreno que esteve sentado o tempo todo no sofá, lançou uma rápida olhada na direção do Chefe dos Cavallone quando o subordinado deixou o quarto. Dino já não estranhava aquela abordagem, mas não conseguiu manter-se impassível ao ouvir as seguintes palavras:

- Eu o ajudarei no banho.

A mente do italiano não conseguiu imaginar tal cena. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho, e por longos minutos ele negou a ajuda, achando que o Guardião da Nuvem estava indo um _pouco_ longe demais com toda aquela inusitada solidariedade.

- E-Eu consigo fazer _isso_ sozinho, o-obrigado. – As bochechas do italiano estavam extremamente coradas.

- Eu vou ignorar o quão ridículo a sua recusa soa, Cavallone. - Hibari já havia retirado o cobertor de cima de Dino, mostrando que não estava brincando - Não me faça lembrá-lo de quantas vezes não ouvi um insistente e pervertido italiano convidar-me para um banho a dois. Acredito que seja um pouco tarde para tais pudores, não?

O argumento do louro havia caído por terra, e a mão estendida em sua direção permaneceu imóvel até que ele a aceitasse. Os passos até o banheiro da suíte foram vagarosos, mas bem mais leves e firmes do que o moreno esperava. Ao encontrar o italiano naquela manhã, ele imaginou quanto tempo levaria para que o _seu_ Dino estivesse de volta.

A banheira encheu-se enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem ajudava o Chefe dos Cavallone com as roupas. Durante todo o tempo o louro sentia que acabaria morrendo de vergonha, percebendo o quão diferente aquilo parecia dos diversos banhos que ele e Hibari haviam compartilhado ao longo dos anos.

- Você não vai entrar? - O Chefe dos Cavallone indagou sério ao ver que era o único dentro da banheira e que o moreno não parecia nem um pouco inclinado em tirar suas roupas.

- Eu tomarei o meu banho depois.

A sensação de estranheza e pudor não demorou muito a passar. Tendo uma personalidade tão aberta e espontânea, Dino conseguiu transformar o tímido banho em uma longa conversa. Sua companhia ouvia mais do que falava, mas a atenção que o Guardião da Nuvem lhe oferecia não passou despercebida.  
>Quando Hibari mudou de posição para esfregar suas costas, o italiano permitiu-se sorrir para si mesmo. Ele não estava odiando nem um pouco àquela situação, apesar dos meios que o levaram a estar daquele jeito.<p>

O retorno ao quarto também marcou o inicio da longa e necessária conversa entre eles. Dino tomou os medicamentos noturnos, e teria simplesmente deitado e dormido se a relação entre ele e sua companhia não exigisse um pouco mais de palavras. Um pouco mais de atenção. Um pouco mais de afeto e carinho.  
>E o mais surpreendente foi que a iniciativa partiu de Hibari.<p>

- Então, o que aconteceu?

O moreno estava parado em frente à larga cama quando fez aquela pergunta. Suas mãos tocavam um dos pilares de madeira ao redor da larga cama e seus olhos não desgrudaram um segundo se quer do Chefe dos Cavallone.  
>Dino hesitou por um tempo, esboçando um meio sorriso em seguida. Então <em>aquela<em> seria a primeira conversa entre eles.

- Eu estava e _não_ estava esperando por isso. Havia um festival naquela tarde, e escolhi um restaurante ao redor da praça para almoçar. Fui ingênuo em acreditar que não seria um alvo fácil por causa da multidão. No final, _eles_ não se importaram em causar uma comoção e eu recebi o tiro sem saber de onde ele partiu. – O louro não parecia se importar em relatar o que aconteceu, e isso incomodou um pouco Hibari - Minha sorte foi que eu estava com um colete a prova de balas por baixo do terno, mas o tiro acertou meu braço de raspão. Felizmente um dos atributos do meu Anel é o Sol, então devo me recuperar em poucos dias.

O Guardião da Nuvem havia se esquecido totalmente do fato de que o italiano também possuía um Anel. Aquilo o fez sentir-se mais aliviado, imaginando que a recuperação do louro seria menos dolorosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, curta. Isso significava que ele acabaria se tornando obsoleto mais rápido do que ele imaginava.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Kyouya, de verdade. - O Chefe dos Cavallone roubou a atenção do moreno que parecia estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos - Se sua agenda permitir fique um pouco mais na Itália. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar melhor quando toda essa situação terminar.

- Eu disse que só voltaria quando você estivesse recuperado. - Hibari retrucou sem hesitar. - Eu vou tomar o meu banho agora. O remédio vai fazer efeito em pouco tempo, então é melhor que durma.

- Eu vou esperar que você saia do banho. - Dino colocou a mão esquerda sobre o espaço vazio em sua cama - O sofá é desconfortável, e eu apreciaria a sua companhia.

O moreno não respondeu, seguindo no mais puro silêncio para o banheiro. Seu banho foi rápido, não somente por não querer fazer o louro permanecer acordado por muito tempo, mas porque uma parte de si ansiava pelo menor tipo de contato físico que pudesse ter com o Chefe dos Cavallone. Eles se tocaram várias vezes durante o dia, mas não como Hibari esperava.  
>Um gesto, uma caricia, um olhar, um meio sorriso... Qualquer sinal de que a conversa futura que ambos teriam seria apenas uma formalidade, e que no fundo Dino já o havia desculpado.<p>

Ao retornar ao quarto vestindo um pijama maior que seu corpo, o Guardião da Nuvem suspirou ao ver que o italiano dormia. Entretanto, havia um pequeno sinal de que a situação atual não teria relação com o desentendimento pessoal entre eles. Porque deitado de barriga para cima, o braço esquerdo do Chefe dos Cavallone estava estendido, mostrando ao moreno o lugar em que ele deveria dormir. Hibari arrastou-se até o meio da cama, entrando debaixo do cobertor e afundando o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Dino. Suas bochechas tornaram-se coradas, sua respiração saiu do ritmo e por alguns minutos ele se permitiu ficar assim, apenas presente nos braços do homem que amava.  
>Sim. Amava. No fundo ele era completamente louco pelo italiano.<p>

_Continua..._


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

Tsuna recebeu a notícia sobre o atentado contra Dino enquanto tomava café no domingo de manhã. A ligação de Romário surpreendeu até mesmo Reborn, que não conseguiu impedir que seu pupilo tomasse a única decisão que parecia a mais cabível naquela situação. O Décimo Vongola correu para entrar em contato com seu braço direito, não somente para avisá-lo sobre sua repentina viagem, mas para ter um amigo para conversar naquela situação. Sua voz tremeu durante toda a ligação, e em alguns momentos Tsuna precisou se policiar ou acabaria chorando. Gokudera, entretanto, manteve-se extremamente paciente e ouviu a tudo sem nenhum sinal de abatimento. Era sua função ser o pilar sólido e seguro onde seu Chefe poderia confiar sem hesitações.

A viagem à Itália foi marcada para a tarde, e somente ao pisar em Roma no dia seguinte foi que o Décimo conseguiu respirar mais aliviado. Sua segurança pessoal contava com seus Guardiões da Tempestade e da Chuva, além do pequeno Acorbaleno. Tsuna teve tempo apenas de avisar sua mãe e Kyoko. Ryohei ficou responsável por entrar em contato com Chrome e Hibari. Este último não estava no Templo quando o Guardião do Sol foi em pessoa comunicar o ocorrido, e ao ouvir tal notícia na madrugada de segunda para terça-feira, o Décimo Vongola suspirou aliviado.  
>Só havia um lugar onde o taciturno Hibari Kyouya estaria, e isso deixava Tsuna muito mais aliviado.<p>

A visita a Mansão dos Cavallone foi marcada para o final da tarde de terça-feira. Gokudera insistiu que o Jyuudaime dormisse pelo menos durante aquele dia e adiasse a visita para a quarta-feira, mas o Décimo estava irredutível. Pois mesmo com as horas de sono diminuídas e o cansaço por causa da viagem, ele precisava _ver_ que um de seus melhores amigos estava vivo.  
>A segunda parte daquele encontro seria um pouco mais séria. Quando eles tivessem de lidar com a forma como resolveriam esse assunto, então o quanto antes Tsuna soubesse o que aconteceria, com mais tranquilidade ele dormiria.<p>

Seu braço direito e esquerdo o acompanharam naquela visita.  
>Reborn também fazia parte do grupo, e quando a limousine enviada por Dino entrou através do largo jardim da Mansão, o Décimo Vongola corou. Não importava quantas vezes ele visitasse o louro, a sensação de fazer parte de um filme estrangeiro era extremamente forte. O jardim, o chafariz, a arquitetura da enorme Mansão... Comparada a pequena e familiar casa que Tsuna morava, a vida do Chefe dos Cavallone parecia existir em uma dimensão completamente oposta à sua.<p>

Romário recebeu os quatro visitantes, respondendo com um sorriso as preocupadas perguntas do jovem Décimo. O braço direito dos Cavallone garantiu que seu Chefe estava melhor graças aos medicamentos, seu Anel e o _tratamento_ que estava recebendo em casa.  
>Reborn não poupou perguntas, mas as suas não eram diretamente relacionadas ao estado de saúde de seu ex-pupilo.<p>

- O Chefe vai recebê-los na biblioteca, fiquem a vontade. Eu vou preparar a mesa para que todos possam tomar chá.

- M-Mas, Dino-san pode andar? Q-Quero dizer, não queremos incomodar, e se isso significar que ele tenha que se locomover, então...

- Não se preocupe. - O braço direito dos Cavallone riu baixo, parando em frente à larga porta de madeira escura da biblioteca - Eu não permitiria que o Chefe estivesse perambulando pela casa se não acreditasse que ele estivesse realmente se recuperando. Seu estado melhorou muito de domingo até hoje, alias, deveria agradecer aos Vongola pelo _empréstimo_. Agora não façam cerimônias, entrem, entrem...

A porta foi aberta, e mesmo sem entender muito bem o que aquelas palavras significavam, Tsuna viu-se empurrado por um risonho Yamamoto para dentro da larga e robusta biblioteca.  
>Gokudera ralhava com o Guardião da Chuva, avisando que se ele empurrasse o Jyuudaime novamente, as coisas ficariam feias. Reborn entrava por último, comunicando que se os três não calassem a boca, então algo sério aconteceria.<p>

- Hahaha vocês parecem animados como sempre.

Dino estava sentado atrás da mesa que ficava em uma das extremidades da biblioteca. Havia uma série de papéis e livros à sua volta, mas nada disso pareceu impedir Tsuna de se aproximar com passos rápidos, parando com os olhos cheios d' água em frente a mesa de seu amigo.  
>As palavras lhe faltaram por alguns segundos, e foi preciso que Reborn subisse na mesa para que o clima se tornasse um pouco mais casual e menos triste. Nenhum dos presentes pareceu esquecer o motivo que fazia com que o italiano estivesse usando uma tipóia no braço direito, e que sua aparência não parecesse tão saudável.<p>

- C-Como você está, Dino-san? - O Décimo Vongola tinha as mãos sobre a mesa. Sua voz saiu baixa.

- Estou melhor, não se preocupe. Já estou até trabalhando, vê? - O louro apontou para os papéis à sua frente - Como foram de viagem? Fico feliz de ver todos por aqui.

Os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone pousaram nas figuras atrás de Tsuna. Yamamoto e Gokudera estavam lado a lado, e por um rápido momento o Guardião da Tempestade corou, desviando o olhar para o outro lado ao ver um meio sorriso de Dino em sua direção.  
>Mesmo tendo ficado entre a vida e a morte aquele homem conseguia entender muito bem o andamento das coisas.<p>

- Tenho certeza de que está recebendo ajuda. - O Arcoleno encarou um dos papéis e sorriu - Hibari está no andar de cima?

A pergunta fez com que o italiano e Tsuna corassem.  
>O louro não esperava aquele nível de sutileza, e o Décimo estava evitando aquele assunto desde que soube por Ryohei que o único lugar que seu Guardião da Nuvem poderia estar era na Itália. Porém, ouvir diretamente que aquilo havia acontecido soava extremamente embaraçoso.<br>Tsuna nunca pretendeu invadir a privacidade de seus amigos, mesmo sabendo que algo similar acontecia com outros dois de seus Guardiões.

- Ele disse que não quer vê-los. - O Chefe dos Cavallone coçou a nuca com a mão esquerda - Aquela velha história sobre multidões e mordidas até a morte.

- Hm... Faz sentido. - Reborn pareceu ponderar - Apenas dê meus cumprimentos a ele quando tiver a chance. Acredito que a opinião dele será extremamente valorosa quando formos discutir o que será feito daqui em diante.

- R-Reborn!

O Décimo Vongola olhou sério para a pequena figura ao seu lado.  
>Durante o caminho da casa que Tsuna se hospedava até a Mansão dos Cavallone, os dois travaram uma longa e cansativa discussão sobre o assunto. O Hitman afirmava que o estado de Dino era importante, mas irrelevante já que ele estava vivo e bem, e que todos deveriam se focar em como solucionar a situação o quanto antes, ou melhor, antes que outro importante Chefe fosse vítima. Quando a conversa chegou nesse assunto, Gokudera concordou com Reborn, imaginando que algo similar poderia acontecer com seu precioso Jyuudaime.<br>Tsuna teria ficado sozinho se Yamamoto não o defendesse, afirmando que ambos os assuntos eram importantes, mas que a única pessoa que deveria decidir o rumo daquela conversa era o próprio Dino.

- Não se preocupe Tsuna, Reborn está certo. - O Chefe dos Cavallone desfez o sorriso. - Eu conversei um pouco com Romário e alguns outros Chefes pela manhã, mas ainda não cheguei a um consenso. Esperava que você pudesse fazer parte da reunião que pretendo realizar em alguns dias. Nós sabemos quem foi o agressor, mas não podemos simplesmente atacá-lo.

- E-Entendo... - O Décimo meneou a cabeça, visivelmente preocupado. Ele não entendia na verdade.

- Mas por hora não se preocupe com isso, Tsuna. - Dino ficou de pé - Romário deve ter preparado a mesa, então por que não conversamos enquanto tomamos uma xícara de chá e comemos algumas torradas?

- A ideia soa muito interessante. - O Arcobaleno pulou em um dos ombros do Décimo.

- Hahaha acho a ideia muito boa. - Yamamoto começou a andar, apenas para ser puxado pela gravata por um irritadíssimo Gokudera, que implorava por um pouco de compostura por parte do sorridente Guardião da Chuva.

Um Tsuna um pouco duvidoso e bastante temeroso seguiu lado a lado com o italiano até a saída da biblioteca. Dino não parecia forçar simpatia ou um bem-estar inexistente, e foi exatamente esse sentimento que fez com que o homem de cabelos castanhos se sentisse um pouco mais aliviado ao sentar na longa e farta mesa de jantar dos Cavallone.  
>Os únicos que não pareciam intimidados com a quantidade de comida e decoração eram Reborn e Yamamoto, mas dificilmente algo surpreendia esses dois.<p>

Hibari que atravessava o corredor do segundo andar, apenas apertou os olhos ao ouvir as vozes que vinham do andar abaixo.  
>Ao entrar novamente no quarto de Dino, sua atenção foi para a figura de Romário que arrumava os novos comprimidos que seu Chefe tomaria naquela noite.<p>

- Eu posso trazer uma xícara de chá se desejar, Hibari.

- Não, obrigado. - O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se da mesa de Dino do outro lado do quarto - Mas gostaria de fazer uma ou duas perguntas, Romário.

O braço direito dos Cavallone ajeitou os óculos, encarando os inúmeros frascos na cômoda ao lado da cama. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, e ele aproximou-se de Hibari com passos curtos, mas firmes e decididos.

- Então você sabe sobre o plano do Chefe?

- Ouvi algo aqui e ali. - O moreno olhou o homem ao seu lado por um breve momento, voltando a encarar a mesa - _Ele_ não me contará nada que possa soar perigoso, então gostaria que me dissesse o que você acredita que eu _deva_ saber.

- E o que me oferece em troca dessa valiosa informação? - Romário sorriu. Ele já sabia a resposta.

Hibari ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Quando seu olhar voltou a encarar o do braço direito dos Cavallone, havia muito mais do que a normal indiferença que sempre o acompanhava.

- Eu não deixarei que aquele idiota se coloque em perigo novamente. Eu dou minha palavra de que vou protegê-lo.

Romário sorriu. Desde o inicio ele tinha intenção de comunicar Hibari sobre a situação, sabendo que Dino tinha o hábito de omitir as partes que pudessem ser perigosas. Ao ver a forma como o Guardião da Nuvem se dedicava ao seu Chefe nos últimos dois dias, seria extremamente ingrato de sua parte deixá-lo às escuras.

**x**

Hibari permaneceu recluso até que Tsuna e seus Guardiões deixassem a Mansão. A vontade de ver Reborn era grande, mas isso significava ter de se encontrar com o _resto_, o que não lhe agradou nem um pouco.  
>Dino retornou ao seu lado assim que a limousine deixou o jardim, mas como das outras vezes, a comunicação entre eles parecia não estar funcionando muito bem. Com exceção do horário de dormir, o Chefe dos Cavallone não permitia nenhum tipo de aproximação por parte do moreno. Poucos olhares, poucos sorrisos, poucas palavras... O louro estava visivelmente se policiando quando estavam a sós, e naquele fim de tarde não seria diferente.<p>

O Sol começava a se pôr, colorindo o quarto com o alaranjado do céu. O dia havia sido parcialmente quente, mas a recuperação do italiano parecia estar indo muito bem. Vez ou outra ele precisava de auxílio e essas ajudas extras só aconteciam quando era necessário pegar ou segurar algo pesado.

- Reborn mandou seus sinceros cumprimentos a você, Kyouya. - Dino aproximou-se de sua pequena estante, procurando um exemplar com os olhos - Você deveria ter descido por alguns minutos. O chá estava delicioso.

- Eu posso tomar chá aqui em cima, obrigado. - Hibari lançou um olhar rápido para o outro lado do quarto, levantando-se da cama. A maneira como o louro pareceu ficar em guarda quando ele se aproximou fez com que o moreno apertasse os olhos. Aquilo era ridículo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - O Chefe dos Cavallone fez menção de esticar o braço para pegar um livro, mas a dor em seu braço o fez parar automaticamente.

- Eu não me importo que esteja me evitando, mas pense no seu bem estar em relação aos seus subordinados.

O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente, ficando na ponta dos pés e pegando o livro que o italiano tanto queria. Esse pequeno gesto fez com que seu corpo se encostasse levemente ao de Dino. O contato durou segundos, mas fez com que o italiano agradecesse baixo e se afastasse no mesmo instante, visivelmente transtornado.

- Eu não o estou evitando, Kyouya. - O louro andou um pouco, ficando de costas. Dino era tão transparente como uma criança. Era incrivelmente adorável.

- Eu disse que não me importo.

Hibari caminhou para perto da mesa. Ele não estava insatisfeito com as noites nos braços do italiano, nem das poucas conversas que ambos travavam durante o dia. Porém, o Chefe dos Cavallone não era daquele jeito. Dino tinha a natureza exagerada, e levou anos para que o Guardião da Nuvem se acostumasse, aceitasse e aprendesse a amar todos os excessos daquele homem. Ele não havia atravessado o globo somente para ser um enfermeiro. O que o moreno queria era o _seu_ Dino de volta, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades.

- Se você não quer permanecer ao meu lado eu não vou forçá-lo, mas seja claro quanto a isso. - Hibari passou a ponta dos dedos sobre a belíssima mesa de madeira - Não preciso lembrá-lo que a ideia de dividirmos a mesma cama não partiu de mim.

O Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio. Suas mãos apertavam o livro, e era clara a maneira como aquelas palavras o haviam atingido em algum ponto delicado.  
>Para alguém como ele, que amava tocar e sentir Hibari, a distância entre eles era seu maior desafio.<p>

- Como eu disse, eu não estou evitando nada. - O italiano virou-se devagar. Seus olhos encaravam o tapete. Ele _tentava_ mentir. - Mas se dividir a mesma cama comigo o incomoda tanto, gostaria de lembrá-lo que essa casa possui outros 15 quartos disponíveis para hóspedes. Sinta-se a vontade para utilizar qualquer um.

- Estou satisfeito com o local onde durmo. Eu gosto da cama e da companhia. - O moreno desviou os olhos. Dino o encarou. - Eu só estou indagando sobre o inevitável fato de que cedo ou tarde nós teremos de nos tocar. Eu percebo o quão difícil é para você manter-se comportado durante a noite, Cavallone.

O comentário fez com que o louro corasse. Seus lábios tremeram levemente, e por mais que ele pensasse em uma resposta, nada muito convincente ou satisfatório cruzava sua mente.  
>Era difícil brigar verbalmente com Hibari. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a fascinante mania de sempre quebrar seus argumentos com comentários sinceros e diretos. Por que ele não era assim com relação aos seus próprios sentimentos?<br>Quando a briga interna do italiano terminou, o moreno ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo jogar o livro no sofá enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Dino aproximou-se devagar. Hibari sentiu a mesa encostar-se ao alto de sua perna, mostrando que não haveria para onde fugir, mesmo que ele quisesse. A ideia de evitar aquela situação não passava por sua mente. Ele queria aquilo. Ele queria um pouco mais de proximidade e intimidade.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem estava a alguns dias na Itália, e o máximo de contato que ele e o italiano tiveram, ou melhor, <em>tinham<em>, era quando dormiam. O Chefe dos Cavallone _permitia_ a presença do moreno em sua cama, mas não houve nenhuma tentativa de aprofundar aquela proximidade.

Os lábios de Hibari se entreabriram, antecipando o momento. O louro estava a sua frente, e ao sentir uma das mãos de Dino em seu rosto, o Guardião da Nuvem precisou encostar-se a mesa. A total ausência de contato físico começava a subir-lhe a cabeça. Desde a briga ridícula no quarto de Hotel o moreno não sabia o que era sentir novamente o simples toque do italiano.

O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou o rosto, mas afastou-se em seguida. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, e ele teria realmente se afastado se Hibari não o segurasse pela camisa, fazendo-o virar-se novamente.  
>O corpo sobre a mente. Aquilo <em>nunca<em> acontecia ao Guardião da Nuvem, mas ele não sabia que perderia a cabeça mais de uma vez durante o tempo que permaneceria na Itália. O louro virou-se e o moreno delicadamente tocou seu rosto e o trouxe até seus lábios.  
>Um caminho tão curto e insignificante. Um gesto aparentemente banal e cotidiano. Nada disso se aplicava a um beijo iniciado por Hibari Kyouya.<br>E o Chefe dos Cavallone _sabia_ disso.

O beijo não começou calmo ou gentil. Apesar das semanas afastados, os lábios de ambos pareciam sentir a distância. O Guardião da Nuvem deixou que sua língua invadisse a boca do italiano assim que suas bocas se encontraram, evitando que Dino tivesse tempo de pensar ou ponderar. A resposta para aquele gesto foi imediata. O moreno sentiu quando suas pernas foram afastadas sem nenhuma delicadeza, deixando com que o louro ocupasse aquele intimo pequeno espaço.

Por longos minutos a conversa foi muda. Os curtos momentos em que o ar parecia faltar eram preenchidos por insignificantes pausas. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a encerrar o beijo, como se o gesto tivesse um significado maior do que o ato em si.  
>Quando o inevitável momento chegou, Hibari levou as mãos para a borda da mesa, apertando-a. Seu corpo tremia, sua respiração estava alta, e ele podia sentir claramente o volume em seu baixo ventre. Um beijo. Um único beijo e ele não teria se importado se o louro o despisse ali mesmo e o possuísse sem nenhum tipo de gentileza.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone manteve o rosto próximo por alguns segundos. Os dois homens se encaravam com a mesma fome e necessidade. O Guardião da Nuvem conseguia ver claramente as roupas espalhadas, os toques ousados e toda a série de caricias que receberia. Os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam pareciam transbordar desejo. Ele conhecia Dino melhor do que nenhuma outra pessoa. Ele _sabia_ que se o convidasse o louro não o negaria.  
>Porém, antes que o convite surgisse, o italiano deu um passo para trás. Daquela distância as mãos do moreno não o alcançariam.<p>

- E-Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas. - O Chefe dos Cavallone passou as mãos nos cabelos. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e quanto mais ele se afastava, mais certeza Hibari tinha de que sua chance de diminuir a distância entre eles havia passado.

O louro deixou o quarto as pressas, e quando viu a porta ser fechada, o Guardião da Nuvem suspirou, abaixando o rosto.  
>Ele não conseguia se mover daquela posição. Seu corpo ainda vibrava por causa do beijo.<p>

**x**

Hibari não teria que esperar muito para que o inevitável acontecesse.  
>Após o beijo inicial, foi impossível não repeti-lo naquele mesmo dia, e a iniciativa dessa vez partiu de Dino. Os momentos que passavam juntos aumentaram, e foi difícil para o Guardião da Nuvem não compará-los com o que aconteceu anos atrás quando os dois começaram aquele relacionamento. As tardes no sofá do Comitê Disciplinar ou na cama de Hotel. Um perdido nos braços do outro em intermináveis beijos. Quando um parecia terminar, outro mais profundo e convidativo começava a ponto das horas passarem sem serem notadas.<p>

E junto com as horas passaram-se também os dias.  
>O fim de semana trouxe a reunião que o Chefe dos Cavallone teria com alguns importantes Chefes da Máfia. Tsuna era um deles, e foi a primeira vez que Hibari precisou dar sinal de vida desde que chegou à Itália. O italiano pediu que o moreno não se envolvesse naquele assunto, a não ser que o Décimo Vongola pedisse.<br>Obviamente aquele comentário fez o Guardião da Nuvem apertar os olhos e lançar uma série de comentários negativos, mas no final Dino deixou a Mansão na direção do Hotel, conseguindo um tímido menear de cabeça do moreno. A limousine deixou o jardim aos olhos de um vigilante Hibari que estava na janela do quarto. Ele poderia ter insistido em acompanhar o italiano, mas sabia que estaria pisando em um território particular. Era trabalho. E trabalho sempre viria em primeiro lugar.

O resultado da reunião foi relatado pelo próprio Chefe dos Cavallone horas depois naquele mesmo quarto. Dino estava sentado em sua mesa, repassando alguns relatórios enquanto comunicava ao Guardião da Nuvem sobre o que pretendia fazer.  
>O italiano ofereceria uma espécie de baile no próximo fim de semana. Os convidados seriam basicamente grandes Chefes da Máfia, incluindo a Família que o havia ferido. Foi de consenso geral que as chances de uma nova tentativa de ataque seriam mínimas com a quantidade de pessoas importantes presentes, além dos aliados dos Cavallone espalhados por todo o local. Tsuna estaria presente, trazendo alguns de seus Guardiões.<p>

- Você precisa ser muito corajoso para atacar seu inimigo em sua própria casa. - O louro assinou um dos papéis. Graças ao atributo do Sol, o ferimento havia cicatrizado quase por completo naquela semana. Os pontos foram retirados há alguns dias, e Dino conseguia mexer o braço sem problemas.

- Eu não teria problemas com isso. - Hibari não gostou nada daquele plano. Primeiro porque a casa ficaria cheia. Segundo porque a casa ficaria cheia. E terceiro porque a ideia era idiota e muito arriscada.

- Eu sei, mas eles não são _você_. - O louro sorriu - Você nunca teria atacado as escondidas em uma praça cheia de mulheres e crianças. Eles são covardes e usaremos essa vantagem a nosso favor. Alias, eles não sabem que foram vistos naquele dia.

- Então você _sabe_ quem o atacou? - O Guardião da Nuvem que estava sentado sobre a cama, aproximou-se devagar. Aquilo era novo para ele.

- Sim, mas não direi. - O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto ao ver o moreno ao seu lado - Eu o conheço, e sei que no primeiro minuto em que eu estiver distraído você dará um jeito de escapar por entre meus dedos e ir pessoalmente resolver o problema. Infelizmente não posso deixar que faça isso, Kyouya.

- Eu voltaria antes que você sentisse minha ausência e tudo estaria terminado. - Hibari apertou os olhos. Aquela conversa estava seguindo em uma perigosa direção.

- Isso acabaria se tornando um problema ainda maior, não somente para você, mas também para Tsuna. Indiretamente você é um dos Guardiões dos Vongola, e iniciar um atentado à outra Família por vingança só geraria mais vingança. É um ciclo interminável que eu jamais permitiria que acontecesse. - Dino segurou uma das mãos do moreno, levando-a até seus lábios - E o que você disse não é verdade, pois eu sinto sua falta em todos os momentos, então as chances de você escapar são nulas.

- É mesmo? - O Guardião da Nuvem estremeceu com o doce beijo nas costas de sua mão. Era sempre assim. Um mero toque por parte do louro e todo seu corpo vibrava. - Então é melhor que você mantenha os olhos bem abertos, Cavallone.

- Não adianta tentar subornar Romário ou qualquer outra pessoa. - A ponta da língua do italiano correu por entre os dedos do moreno - Eles estão terminantemente proibidos de repassar qualquer informação a você. E sim, eu sei que Romário vem conversando com você às escondidas. Ele mesmo me contou.

Se o ousado toque em sua mão não estivesse roubando totalmente sua atenção, Hibari certamente teria ficado bravo com aquela realização. Como sempre, nada acontecia sem que Dino tivesse conhecimento.  
>Os beijos em sua mão cessaram. Os olhos cor de mel do Chefe dos Cavallone ergueram-se. O moreno retirou a gravata, deixando-a no chão. Aquele era seu limite. Por dias ele se contentou com longos e deliciosos beijos, mas era impossível continuar daquela forma. O louro não tinha o direito de provocá-lo daquela maneira, mesmo sabendo que no fundo Dino queria aquilo tanto quanto ele ou até mais.<p>

O italiano ficou de pé. Suas mãos abriram e retiraram o cinto da calça que ele vestia sem que seus olhos se desviassem do olhar do moreno. Os dois estavam um de frente para o outro em uma ridícula distância.  
>Um passo à frente. Um passo a frente foi tudo o que o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou fazer para que não houvesse mais nada entre eles.<p>

Aquele não foi um simples beijo. A forma sincronizada e perfeita com que ambos caminharam até a cama, retirando a cada passo uma peça de roupa, mantendo os lábios grudados parecia parte de uma dança ensaiada.  
>Nada fora combinado. Terno. Camisa com camisa. Calça com calça. Roupa de baixo com roupa de baixo. Uma trilha de peças que levavam a um único lugar.<br>E quando Hibari sentiu suas costas tocarem o macio cobertor, ele soube que o momento finalmente havia chegado. Não foi por causa da maneira feroz e faminta com que Dino parecia devorar seus lábios. Não foi a extasiante sensação que seu corpo apreciava ao sentir ambas as ereções juntas, esfregando-se em um erótico movimento. Não foi a maneira como seu bom senso parecia ir embora quanto mais eles se perdiam em apertos e abraços.

Ele apenas sabia. E teve certeza disso quando os lábios do italiano murmuraram meia dúzia de palavras sórdidas em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o gemer com o simples pensamento do que o Chefe dos Cavallone faria com ele em cima daquela cama. As palavras entraram por sua mente, embriagando-o. O moreno não teria coragem de dizer aquelas coisas, e normalmente teria mordido o italiano até a morte por isso, mas naquele momento nada pareceu mais excitante do que ouvi-las.  
>A mão de Dino masturbava ambos os membros enquanto seus lábios mordiam com força o ombro do Guardião da Nuvem. A dor misturava-se com prazer. As mãos dos dois perdiam-se entre si, aumentando o ritmo, e diminuindo a necessidade que sentiam um do outro.<br>Não. Somente aquilo não era suficiente.

Hibari estava do seu lado da cama, e uma das primeiras providências que tomou ao instalar-se na Mansão foi a de tirar certas coisas da gaveta do lado em que o louro dormia. Não era agradável a ideia de que Romário pudesse dar de cara com tubos de lubrificante quando procurasse os remédios para seu Chefe.  
>Levando para o seu lado aquele <em>tipo<em> de coisa, partiu do moreno a iniciativa para intensificar o contato entre eles. Os beijos não cessaram. As caricias continuaram, e com uma velocidade espantosamente torturante seus dedos abriram a gaveta e agarraram de maneira desajeitada um dos tubos de lubrificante.

O Chefe dos Cavallone o segurou com a mesma pressa. Seus lábios afastaram-se o suficiente para que ele pedisse para que Hibari se virasse.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem não retrucou. Seu rosto corado afundou-se no travesseiro, escondendo a vergonha que sempre sentia quando estava naquela posição. Entretanto, até mesmo a timidez parecia insignificante naquele começo de noite.<br>Aquela poderia ser a posição mais embaraçosa, mas era também a que lhe proporcionava mais prazer, e ao sentir um dos dedos de Dino penetrá-lo, o moreno percebeu o quão sensível estava. O gemido saiu alto e pedante. Uma de suas mãos correu para sua ereção, masturbando-a conforme outro dedo o invadia apressado e forçoso, arrancando mais gemidos através de lábios que na maioria das vezes eram mudos.

Os dois dedos tornaram-se três, antecipando uma invasão ainda maior. E se Hibari ainda tinha algum vestígio de timidez, bom senso ou autopreservação, todos esses _detalhes_ desapareceram quando o italiano substituiu os dedos por seu membro, penetrando-o por completo e com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário.  
>A resposta do corpo do Guardião da Nuvem foi o orgasmo, que veio acompanhado de um gemido ainda mais alto do que o primeiro. Duas lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos, não pela dor, mas pelo intenso prazer que ele acabara de sentir. Seus cotovelos precisaram servir de apoio para o peso de seu corpo, que se tornou trêmulo. As estocadas que recebia não ajudavam, e em poucos minutos sua ereção reapareceu. Ele sabia que o quarto era a prova de som, e mesmo que não fosse, naquela altura do campeonato preocupar-se com o volume de sua voz era a última coisa que se passava pela mente do moreno.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone sempre foi um bom amante. Poderia ser aquela velha e conhecida citação sobre "os italianos serem os melhores amantes do Mundo" ou apenas porque Dino se empenhava ao máximo em agradar seu parceiro, mas a verdade era que grande parte do sucesso do louro se devia em parte pela sensibilidade que ele tinha as sensações que Hibari experimentava enquanto estavam juntos.

Da posição em que estava, o italiano não conseguia ver as expressões no rosto de seu amante, mas ele podia entender as mensagens que o corpo embaixo do seu transmitia. Quando o quadril do moreno começou a mover-se para trás, no mesmo ritmo em que Dino movia-se para sempre, ele soube que poderia ser um pouco mais forçoso. As estocadas tornaram-se mais rápidas e fortes. A própria voz do Chefe dos Cavallone começou a ser ouvida, alta e rouca, e foi impossível para ele não sorrir satisfeito ao ver Hibari chegar ao clímax pela segunda vez. O gemido erótico chegou aos seus ouvidos, os músculos do moreno estreitaram-se ao redor de sua ereção, e o louro apertou a cintura de seu amante ao chegar ao orgasmo.

O Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu manter os joelhos firmes, e teria desabado se o italiano não o tivesse virado para o seu lado da cama. Os dois se encararam. Lábios entreabertos, olhos semicerrados, peles brilhando por causa do suor... Nada disso evitou que eles se beijassem tão apaixonadamente como há alguns minutos atrás. Aquela noite não acabaria daquela forma. Dino não havia feito metade das intenções sórdidas que assoprara aos ouvidos do moreno.

- Você está bem? - Os lábios de Hibari encostaram-se em um dos ouvidos do louro. Ele viu a cicatriz no braço direito e sua mente o lembrou momentaneamente de que talvez Dino não pudesse continuar.

- Eu estou ótimo. - O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e corou com aquela estranha pergunta. Geralmente era dele aquele tipo de preocupação - E é melhor que você esteja bem, Kyouya, porque eu não vou parar até que eu tenha feito uma verdadeira bagunça com você, e eu digo isso da pior maneira possível.

O moreno sorriu, mordendo os lábios ao ver Dino afastar suas pernas e posicionar-se entre elas, pegando um dos muitos travesseiros que estavam ao redor da cama e colocando-o embaixo do quadril do Guardião da Nuvem. A outra posição poderia ser mais prazerosa, mas quando estavam um de frente para o outro, Hibari poderia ter a melhor das visões. Ver-se penetrado o deixava excitado, imaginando como era possível que seu corpo aceitasse e aguentasse aquele tipo de invasão. A resposta era sempre imediata. Sua cabeça foi para trás, suas costas se arquearam levemente na cama, e dessa vez ele precisou morder as costas de uma de suas mãos para não gritar. A intensidade não havia diminuído com os orgasmos.

A tentativa de abafar a voz não funcionaria naquele dia. Com as mãos na cintura do moreno, Dino começou a se mover. As estocadas já começaram em um ritmo forte e rápido, e sem ter que se preocupar em preparar seu amante, o italiano podia simplesmente perder-se no ato em si.  
>A voz de Hibari voltou a ser ouvida. Suas mãos não poderiam calá-lo. Elas estavam ocupadas demais o masturbando, levando-o a um nível ainda maior de prazer, que parecia impossível de ser obtido. Nada poderia ser melhor do que aquilo, e mesmo com esse pensamento, como o moreno pôde esquecer-se disso nas semanas anteriores? As horas que ambos passaram afastados poderiam ter sido muito melhor aproveitadas. Não era o sexo em si. Era a realização de que o homem em seus braços poderia deixar de existir nesse mundo, e a última coisa que ele teria lembrado não seriam das horas que compartilharam perdidos um nos braços do outro, mas sim as costas largas e indiferentes que Dino mostrou em sua última visita ao Templo.<p>

_Aquilo_ era triste. E tristeza não tinha espaço entre eles. Nunca teve. Como alguém conseguia sentir-se triste ao estar ao lado do louro? Como alguém não conseguiria se sentir amado e desejado quando os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam transmitiam não somente um insaciável desejo, mas também um amor tão forte e inegável?  
>Até quando ele continuaria a machucar a única pessoa que o amava e o aceitava sem pedir nada em troca?<p>

Era isso.  
>Hibari fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ele havia finalmente entendido as palavras que o Chefe dos Cavallone lhe dissera, e justamente em um momento como aquele.<p>

- N-Não pare... - O Guardião da Nuvem abriu os olhos. Ele sentiu quando Dino diminuiu o ritmo. Uma rápida olhada no rosto um pouco acima para perceber que seu amante estava preocupado.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não parou. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois chegou a parar naquela noite. As posições mudaram, mas o desejo não parecia ser saciado.  
>Nenhum deles contava mais orgasmos. A cama estava uma bagunça, eles estavam uma bagunça. Hibari deixou o corpo cair para trás quando chegou ao clímax horas depois, sentindo seu abdômen e o do italiano tornarem-se quentes e pegajosos. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele caiu para o seu lado da cama. Os lençóis e cobertores estavam no chão, e provavelmente nunca mais poderiam ser utilizados. Havia um único travesseiro usável, e era justamente o dele. A consciência do moreno voltou aos poucos, e ele sentiu quando o italiano arrastou-se até ele, abraçando-o por trás enquanto beijava com vontade seu pescoço.<p>

Os cabelos louros estavam tão molhados quanto o corpo de ambos, e a exaustão fazia com que cada movimento acontecesse devagar, quase de maneira gentil. A mão que desceu por seu ombro, foi a mesma que contornou sua cintura e ergueu uma de suas pernas.  
>Hibari apertou uma das pontas do travesseiro. Sua voz - quase inexistente - proferiu um abafado gemido ao sentir-se penetrado. Aquela era a quinta vez? Sexta, talvez? Como seu corpo ainda conseguia manter-se consciente? Como ele ainda conseguia ter uma ereção? O moreno sentia-se seco, como se não fosse capaz de continuar, mas não sabia explicar porque então ele se tocava, esperando o aliviado para a estimulação que recebia do Chefe dos Cavallone.<br>As estocadas de Dino não estavam tão rápidas. Os movimentos eram vagarosos, mas certeiros. Seus dentes deixavam marcas profundas no ombro de seu amante, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor.

O italiano moveu-se mais algumas vezes até chegar ao orgasmo. Sua mão soltou a perna de Hibari, e com o resto de força que ainda tinha, ele ajudou o moreno a atingir o clímax. O Guardião da Nuvem perdeu totalmente a consciência no segundo seguinte.  
>Dino tinha realizado o que prometera aos ouvidos do Guardião da Nuvem e muito mais.<p>

**x**

Os dois amantes dormiram abraços durante o restante da madrugada, e metade do dia seguinte.  
>O Sol do meio-dia brilhava no céu italiano quando o moreno arriscou abrir os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada, sua garganta arranhava e era impossível ignorar o fato de que por mais que ele estivesse acordado, seu corpo simplesmente não se movia.<p>

- Kyouya?

A doce voz vinha de alguma direção que ele não conseguia identificar. Atrás? Em cima? Do outro lado do quarto? Alguns segundos de silêncio e o dono da voz ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Dino não parecia mal como ele. O louro estava vestindo um conjunto de moletom vermelho, os cabelos visivelmente lavados e escovados, e o que era aquilo no canto de sua boca? Açúcar? Aquele maldito estava tomando café enquanto ele mal conseguia se mover?

- Acho que nós exageramos ontem à noite. - O Chefe dos Cavallone desviou os olhos momentaneamente, corando de maneira adorável.

- Por que eu estou vestido? - Hibari tinha a voz baixa. Uma rápida olhada em si mesmo e ele pôde ver que usava um dos pijamas de Dino.

- Eu acordei há algumas horas e tentei arrumar o quarto. - Não havia vestígio algum de lençóis sujos ou manchados. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada e o moreno tinha a impressão de que cheirava a colônia e sais de banho - Você _realmente_ precisava de um banho, Kyouya, e eu juro que tentei acordá-lo, mas você simplesmente não acordou. - O louro moveu-se um pouco para trás. Provavelmente o que viria em seguida seria irritante o bastante para fazê-lo procurar uma distância segura - Eu não fiz nada, somente o coloquei na banheira por alguns minutos, mas acredite quando eu digo, você _precisava_ daquele banho.

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se na cama. Seus olhos fecharam-se. A dor era geral. Quadril, pernas, braços, abdômen... Tudo. Cada centímetro de seu corpo parecia ter sido vitima de uma surra épica.  
>Uma de suas mãos tocou o espaço vazio ao lado da cama. O espaço que pertencia a Dino. Automaticamente o moreno voltou para a posição anterior. O outro lado não era interessante. Quem ele procurava estava bem diante de seus olhos, afastado por temer alguma represália e olhando-o assustado. Longe. Eles estavam longe novamente.<p>

- Eu acredito em você. - Hibari piscou. Seu estomago deu sinal de vida. O que quer que o idiota a sua frente estivesse comendo, ele também queria.

- Você deve estar com fome. Eu acordei faminto. - Dino aproximou-se, ficando surpreso ao ver um dos dedos do moreno tocar o canto de sua boca, limpando o açúcar e depois lambendo-o - Eu posso trazer o café na cama, alias, acho que este vai ser seu lugar favorito por algum tempo. - O louro coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

- É melhor que assuma a responsabilidade por isso. - O Guardião da Nuvem fez menção de ficar sentado, mas aquilo era claramente impossível por enquanto. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava ao seu lado antes que ele caísse, auxiliando-o e deixando-o bem sentado e confortável com dois travesseiros em suas costas.

- Claro que assumirei. - O italiano pegou um copo d' água que estava ao lado da cômoda e o esticou na direção do moreno. Havia três comprimidos na outra mão - Vai ajudar contra a dor.

Hibari não pestanejou, aceitando os remédios e permitindo-se ser mimado durante todo o café. Dino sentou-se a sua frente e ambos dividiram a larga e farta bandeja cheia de pães, sucos e frutas. Era incrível como um homem daquele tamanho não conseguia comer sem se lambuzar todo com açúcar, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem tivesse de ter sempre um guardanapo em mãos.  
>Aqueles preciosos minutos de conversas bobas e sorrisos eram suficientes para fazer com que o moreno se sentisse melhor. Seu corpo logo estaria curado, e saber que poderia ver novamente Dino olhá-lo de maneira tão gentil e apaixonada era tudo o que ele realmente precisava.<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem não desperdiçaria aquela chance.  
>E quando a oportunidade surgisse, ele diria tudo o que o italiano merecia ouvir, mesmo que fosse uma única vez. Mesmo que seu orgulho e timidez o impedissem de repetir o discurso em um outro momento.<br>Sentimentos feridos não eram nada se comparados a uma vida sem que Dino fizesse parte. Uma vida em que aqueles momentos e sorrisos não existissem.

_Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

A noite da festa sediada por Dino Cavallone chegou antes do que Hibari gostaria. As quase duas semanas que a antecederam pareciam minutos se comparadas às horas de sofrimento que ele enfrentaria naquela noite.  
>Diante do enorme espelho, o Guardião da Nuvem ajeitava a roupa extremamente cara e elegante que vestia. O fraque, ou algo parecido, o deixava ainda mais formal, e enquanto abotoava a camisa branca o moreno tentava se focar nas agradáveis horas que passou durante aquele dia ao invés de pensar nas horas que ainda teria pela frente.<p>

Após aquela exagerada noite, a relação entre ele e Dino basicamente voltara ao que era antes. Os sorrisos, os olhares apaixonados, os pequenos toques e beijos inoportunos estavam de volta. O italiano o procurava todas as noites, permitindo que Hibari se sentisse amado e desejado como sempre se sentiu na companhia do louro.  
>Os únicos momentos em que os dois divergiam de opinião eram com relação ao trabalho. O Guardião da Nuvem foi totalmente contra o plano e a festa. Ambos pareciam dois grandes problemas que deveriam ser excluídos o quanto antes.<p>

Como de costume Dino apenas sorriu com suas preocupações, complementando com "Vai dar tudo certo, Kyouya", todas as vezes em que o moreno apontava o quão perigoso aquilo poderia ser. No final das contas, a festa - que na verdade mais parecia um baile - aconteceria, e não havia nada que Hibari pudesse fazer além de ficar em cima do muro.  
>Bem, isso na teoria, claro.<p>

A caríssima vestimenta foi deixada em cima da cama por um convidativo e sedutor Chefe dos Cavallone, que cruzou o quarto usando apenas uma apertada roupa de baixo vermelha. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem não ousavam desviar-se de sua figura, e seus ouvidos apenas capturaram as palavras "roupas" e "festa". Dino lhe oferecia a oportunidade de descer se quisesse, mas em momento algum chegou a mencionar a ideia diretamente. Ele conhecia seu amante bem demais para saber que tais convites diretos eram infrutíferos.

No final do dia, o moreno terminava de se vestir, erguendo os olhos ao ver a porta do quarto sendo aberta para que o anfitrião daquela noite entrasse.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone adentrou lentamente. Sua atenção estava na rosa vermelha que permanecia imóvel no bolso de seu terno. Hibari precisou virar a cabeça diretamente. A imagem refletida no espelho era completamente injusta a visão original.<p>

O italiano estava todo de branco, com exceção da rosa vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente ajeitados, e quando ele ergueu a cabeça para finalmente encarar Hibari, o Guardião da Nuvem precisou apertar os punhos ao lado do corpo. Suas mãos queriam automaticamente tocar o homem a sua frente, como uma criança cuja visão na verdade localiza-se junto com o tato.  
>Era tentador e perigoso. Tanto Dino quanto seus pensamentos.<p>

- Você ficou bem... - O louro sorriu dando um passo a frente e ajeitando a gravata borboleta nas vestes do Guardião da Nuvem.

Hibari não respondeu. Nenhuma palavra que ele dissesse poderia fazer juízo a real figura do Chefe dos Cavallone, além do simples fato de que observá-lo era bem mais interessante do que travar uma conversa.

- Os convidados começaram a chegar então subirei com menos frequência. De qualquer forma, sinta-se a vontade para descer se quiser. Um dos subordinados ficará encarregado da sua comida, então peça o que preferir, pois ele o servirá com o maior prazer. - Dino tocou de leve as bochechas do moreno.

- Eu sei me virar sozinho. - Hibari subiu os dedos, tocando uma das pétalas da rosa vermelha. Ela estava perigosamente na direção do coração do louro.

- Claro que sabe. - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu - Quando essa noite terminar poderemos combinar nosso retorno a Namimori. Eu agradeço sua presença, mas acredito que você esteja saudoso em relação ao Japão.

- Kusakabe me mantém informado. Nada acontece sem que eu não tenha conhecimento. - O Guardião da Nuvem desviou levemente os olhos.

- Apenas esteja aqui quando eu retornar, ok?

O italiano aproximou-se, beijando delicadamente os lábios de Hibari.  
>O beijo que era para ser apenas uma rápida despedida, não contava com uma rápida retribuição. O moreno moveu os lábios e Dino não poderia desperdiçar oportunidade tão valiosa. Seus pés moveram-se um pouco mais à frente, suas mãos abraçaram a cintura do homem à sua frente, e sentindo seu pescoço ser puxado um pouco mais para baixo, o Chefe dos Cavallone intensificou o beijo como gostaria.<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem manteve o beijo o máximo que conseguiu. Seus lábios moviam-se no mesmo ritmo que os do italiano. As pontas de seus dedos perdiam-se pelo cabelo louro e macio, e por alguns minutos tudo o que Hibari fez foi pensar que quando a noite terminasse, ele teria aquele homem novamente em seus braços, e poderia aproveitar toda aquela roupa, ou a falta dela.  
>Quando os dois se afastaram, houve uma rápida troca de olhares. Dino sorriu de canto e deu as costas, caminhando na direção da porta.<br>Era mútuo. Aparentemente a verdadeira festa aconteceria somente entre eles.

**x**

Hibari permaneceu em um dos quartos de hóspedes durante o começo da noite. O quarto do Chefe dos Cavallone foi trancado, e sua companhia durante àquelas horas resumia-se a mesa cheia de comidas, petiscos e bebidas, além da enorme janela que dava para a entrada da mansão. Através daquele pedaço de vidro o Guardião da Nuvem pôde ver os convidados que chegavam. Ricos e aparentemente poderosos Chefes desciam de suas imponentes limousines, desfilando com roupas que eram visivelmente caras e na maioria das vezes exageradas.

Foi através da mesma janela que o moreno presenciou duas cenas que chamaram sua atenção por motivos completamente distintos. A primeira foi quando Tsuna chegou acompanhado de dois de seus Guardiões. Hibari sorriu para si mesmo ao ver Reborn em um dos ombros do Décimo Vongola, imaginando que ele não importaria de passar o restante daquela noite conversando com o bebê. Excetuando-se Dino, o Arcobaleno era a única companhia que ele chamaria de _interessante_.  
>A segunda cena foi um pouco mais peculiar. Uma limousine negra, como todas as anteriores, parou em frente ao chafariz em forma de pegasus e uma mulher desceu, sendo seguida automaticamente por meia dúzia de subordinados. Pela maneira como era tratada, não deixava dúvidas de que assumia um cargo importante.<p>

Independente de seu cargo, o que chamou a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem foi o simples fato de que Dino só deixou a mansão para receber Tsuna e a tal mulher. Os subordinados dos Cavallone eram responsáveis por levar as pessoas para dentro da mansão, mas nessas duas vezes o italiano em pessoa foi responsável por recebê-los. Ao ver o louro subindo as escadas com seu largo sorriso enquanto a mulher apoiava-se em seu braço, o moreno desencostou-se da janela e deu um longo gole na taça de champagne em sua mão.  
>Era hora de seu sacrifício pessoal.<p>

Hibari odiava pessoas e multidões. Era de sua natureza. Era parte de seu ser.  
>Então, como explicar os passos que foram dados do quarto para o corredor, e do corredor através da longa escadaria?<br>O Guardião da Nuvem simplesmente diria que estava ali por motivos profissionais. Ele não sabia quem era o tal homem que Dino procurava, mas isso não significava que ele não pudesse dar uma olhada. O plano ainda não parecia convincente aos seus ouvidos, e uma parte do moreno gostaria de estar presente quando algo acontecesse. Seus tonfas estavam fielmente escondidos dentro da camisa, esperando a melhor oportunidade para usá-los.

Entretanto, aquele era apenas um dos motivos que fazia com que Hibari estivesse suportando estar no meio de pessoas desconhecidas, permitindo que seus olhos corressem através do local, procurando o anfitrião da festa ao mesmo tempo em que evitava ser visto. Uma estranha e incomoda curiosidade se instalou em seu peito ao ver o italiano adentrar a casa ao lado de uma _companhia_ feminina. O Chefe dos Cavallone sempre foi gentil, era de sua personalidade possuir encantos que chamavam a atenção de ambos os sexos. Porém, havia algo incomodando o Guardião da Nuvem, e quando seu instinto gritava era porque alguma coisa estava acontecendo ou aconteceria.

Não foi fácil para o moreno encontrar um local quieto e digamos _solitário_ para ficar. O primeiro andar havia sido consideravelmente arrumado para aquela noite. As estátuas, os quadros e qualquer mobília que geralmente decorava o hall foi retirada para acomodar aquela _multidão_. Havia garçons perambulando entre as pessoas, servindo boa comida e bebidas caras. Em um dos lados da enorme sala havia uma orquestra, e provavelmente era a única coisa interessante naquele momento. O som do piano e dos violinos ocultava as vozes irritantes e as risadas grotescas que Hibari pudesse ouvir.  
>Parado próximo a porta de madeira escura da biblioteca, o Guardião da Nuvem deixava seus olhos correrem pelo local, esperando ver algo suspeito. Nada. Nada além de pessoas de várias idades se divertindo.<p>

A espera e curiosidade de Hibari seriam respondidas após alguns minutos. Seu local confortável e excluído próximo a biblioteca precisou ser trocado, já que aparentemente Yamamoto "Pensei ter visto alguém parecido com o Hibari, certo, Gokudera?". A resposta do Guardião da Tempestade foi um rápido olhar na direção em que Hibari deveria estar. Não havia ninguém. Entre palavras feias e meia dúzia de insultos, Gokudera voltou para o lado de Tsuna, avisando que se Yamamoto o atrapalhasse com mais alguma bobagem ele explodiria o idiota sem pensar duas vezes.

O Guardião da Nuvem precisou novamente perder-se na multidão, mas dessa vez seus passos não duraram muito. As pessoas pararam de se mover, abrindo um estranho espaço no meio do Salão. A atenção do moreno foi total. O que estava para acontecer necessitava de espaço e uma nova música por parte da orquestra.  
>Dino foi para o centro do Salão ao som de uma chuva de aplausos. O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, corou e sorriu o tempo todo, agradecendo em italiano por toda aquela atenção e exclusividade. Se aquela cena em particular fazia parte de seu plano, Hibari não sabia. Entretanto, havia um número grande de subordinados da Família espalhados em pontos estratégicos. Mesmo sabendo que por baixo da roupa o louro estava com um resistente colete à prova de balas, segurança nunca era demais.<p>

A razão que levou Dino ao centro do Salão não era relacionada ao seu atentado ou ao plano que realizariam naquela noite. O Guardião da Nuvem não precisou pensar muito para perceber que o louro era responsável por incentivar as pessoas a dançarem, e esse era o único motivo que o levava a estar sozinho naquele momento. Por alguns segundos o Chefe dos Cavallone olhou para todos os lados, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. As moças soltavam gritinhos baixos quando os olhos cor de mel paravam em suas figuras, imaginando se seriam as escolhidas daquela noite. Aparentemente aquela não era a primeira que o italiano fazia aquilo.

Hibari mentiria se dissesse que seu coração não bateu mais rápido quando Dino o olhou, ou melhor, quando _ele_ achou que o louro o tivesse visto. Por um instante o moreno pensou em dar um passo para trás. Talvez aquilo não fosse uma boa ideia. Talvez ele devesse retornar ao quarto e aguardar como fora sugerido.  
>Ou talvez ele pudesse permanecer e assistir, já que após alguns segundos de busca, o Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu ter escolhido sua companhia para a primeira dança. E o Guardião da Nuvem não se surpreendeu ao ver a mulher que entrou de braços dados com Dino tomar novamente a mesma posição. Ela corava, ela ria, ela sorria... Ela era provavelmente a mulher mais invejada da noite.<p>

Longos e ruivos cabelos presos em uma bela e decorada trança desciam pelas costas da mulher. O vestido, este também vermelho, parecia ter sido feito sobre metida para o seu corpo. Ela era mais baixa que Hibari, e possivelmente mais jovem também. Seus passos - elegantes e leves - seguiam perfeitamente os passos de Dino durante a dança. A orquestra tocava uma bela valsa, e mesmo que o par não fosse _aquele_, seria impossível e impolido desviar os olhos de tal cena.

O moreno estava atrás de algumas pessoas, mas conseguiu assistir a tudo. Seus olhos seguiam os passos enquanto seus ouvidos devoraram a música. O italiano sorria o tempo inteiro. Seus olhos estavam fixos na mulher, e durante toda a música eles não a deixaram um segundo se quer. A jovem mulher sabia disso, pois seu olhar também não saiu da figura em seus braços. E pudera. Quem em sã consciência olharia para outro lugar quando a pessoa a sua frente parecia tão perfeita?

Durante os curtos minutos que permaneceu ali Hibari pôde entender coisas que até aquele momento haviam passado despercebidas. O sentimento em seu peito o corroia conforme a música se prolongava. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em forma de punhos e seus dentes rangiam. Ele queria acabar com aquilo. Ele queria terminar com aquela noite cheia e barulhenta. Ele queria separar aqueles dois exibicionistas e morder Dino até a morte por fazê-lo sentir algo totalmente negativo.  
>O moreno não sabia o que era ciúmes até o dia em que viu o Chefe dos Cavallone sorrir para uma moça na rua anos atrás. Aquela estranha sensação em seu peito surgia sempre que alguém parecia ganhar a atenção do italiano. A <em>sua<em> atenção.

Quando o louro disse naquela tarde no Templo que estava com ciúmes da relação entre Chrome e o próprio Hibari, o Guardião da Nuvem não entendeu qual sentido tais palavras poderiam conter. Era trabalho. Ele jamais teria algum tipo de contato com aquela mulher se não envolvesse dinheiro ou algum beneficio pessoal. Porém, vendo Dino dançar tão livre e alegre ao lado de uma mulher que lhe era totalmente estranha, o moreno entendeu o sentido das palavras "quero monopolizar você". Pois era exatamente o que ele sentia.  
>Ela não tinha o direito de tocar o que era <em>seu<em>. As mãos, os olhos, o sorriso... Eles pertenciam à outra pessoa.

A música parou e Hibari abaixou os olhos e deu as costas. Seus passos foram pesados e diretos, tendo como música de fundo os muitos aplausos que as pessoas ofereciam ao Chefe dos Cavallone e sua companhia. Seu humor estava péssimo, e era preciso se afastar da multidão antes que as pessoas começassem a dançar. Tsuna e os dois Guardiões estavam próximos a escadaria principal, tornando o caminho inviável. Era preciso encontrar refúgio em algum lugar até que ele pudesse retornar ao andar de cima, e nada parecia mais convidativo do que o largo jardim da mansão.

O Guardião da Nuvem passou sorrateiramente por uma das extremidades, saindo pela lateral sem ser visto diretamente.  
>Entretanto, havia uma pessoa que não tirou os olhos de sua pessoa desde que descera, e que sorriu ao vê-lo visivelmente transtornado com a dança de Dino. Romário ajeitou os óculos e pediu calmamente para que todos os subordinados fossem avisados que não deveriam relatar ao Chefe que Hibari deixara o quarto. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não se intrometeria diretamente nos problemas de Dino, mas isso não significava que deixaria de tentar ajudar no que fosse possível. Infelizmente, naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem precisava ver certas coisas para dar valor ao que tinha em mãos.<p>

**x**

O jardim parecia o melhor lugar da casa naquela noite. O moreno pôde respirar livre enquanto sentava em um banco solitário. A distância da Mansão não era significativa, mas ele sabia que teria alguns minutos com sua consciência, sem correr o risco de esbarrar em outra pessoa. Apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, Hibari inclinou o corpo para frente e encarou a grama embaixo de seus pés.  
>O incomodo em seu peito ainda estava ali, e mesmo afastado sua mente lhe pregava peças deixando aparecer vez ou outra, flashbacks da dança de Dino, apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.<p>

Até aquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha ideia de que era _aquele_ tipo de coisa que o italiano fazia quando estava em sua terra natal. Imaginar que enquanto ele permanecia em Namimori o Chefe dos Cavallone se divertia com suas caras festas o deixava incomodado.

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Hibari tentou ao máximo afastar aquele tipo de pensamento. A voz do louro ecoava em sua mente, doce e charmosa, lembrando-o de todas as vezes que ouvira seu nome ser chamado com carinho. Pois no fundo o moreno sabia que não importasse quantas danças ele tivesse de assistir, no final da noite, era em seus braços que Dino procuraria refúgio. Era em seu corpo que o italiano encontraria alivio. E mesmo que isso soasse como uma pequena e insignificante parcela da vida de ambos, para o moreno era suficiente.

O momento de reclusão do Guardião da Nuvem não durou o tempo que ele esperava. Seus ouvidos captaram passos, e para seu tormento pessoal, a pessoa já estava perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse evitar um confronto direto.  
>Entretanto, Hibari ficou de pé e deu as costas, mostrando que apesar de estar próximo, ele não tinha intenção alguma de iniciar um diálogo.<p>

- Nunca pensei que o veria em uma festa, Hibari.

O olhar do moreno transbordava arrogância e desdém.

- Se não quer ser mordido até a morte então sugiro que vá embora, Gokudera Hayato. - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha consciência da localização exata de seus tonfas por dentro de toda aquela caríssima roupa.

- Não estou aqui para brigar. - O braço direito do Décimo Vongola ergueu as mãos, mostrando que suas palavras eram genuínas - Eu na verdade vim apenas lhe agradecer pelo que fez.

Hibari virou levemente a cabeça. Aquele assunto começava a lhe interessar.  
>Ele não se recordava de ter ajudado os herbívoros ultimamente.<p>

- O Jyuudaime estava realmente preocupado quando soube o que aconteceu com o Haneuma. Ele voou do Japão para cá assim que soube, mas eu posso dizer o quão aliviado o Jyuudaime ficou ao saber que tudo estava bem, e que _você_ estava na Itália.

A conversa perdeu o brilho para o moreno. Ele não precisava ouvir dos lábios de terceiros sobre o que tinha feito. Ninguém tinha relação alguma com suas escolhas e ações. Além disso, ouvir de outros sobre seus feitos soava como se suas atitudes fossem apenas mais um favor.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito e não preciso do seu agradecimento.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado por tirar um pouco o peso da responsabilidade das costas do Jyuudaime.

O Guardião da Tempestade fez uma polida reverência para Hibari, surpreendendo-o. Ele mentiria se dissesse que esperava aquele tipo de tratamento após o último encontro que ambos tiveram semanas atrás.  
>Após <em>invadir<em> seu território, o braço direito do Décimo foi quase mordido até a morte pelo moreno após uma pequena discussão. As palavras vagavam pela mente de Hibari vez ou outra, e mesmo sabendo que Gokudera dissera mais para si mesmo, o Guardião da Nuvem viu a verdade por trás das entrelinhas. Julgando pela aparente proximidade entre os Guardiões da Tempestade e Chuva, a situação havia se revolvido.

- Eu não vou me desculpar sobre aquela noite, Hibari. - Gokudera acendeu um cigarro, dando uma longa tragada - Você merecia ter ouvido aquelas palavras, e acredito que elas tenham feito sentido.

- Você realmente gosta de ser mordido até a morte, não? - O moreno sorriu maldosamente. Ele já estava irritado o suficiente por uma noite e não precisava de mais incentivo para retirar seus tonfas.

O homem de cabelos prateados manteve o cigarro nos lábios e ergueu as mãos novamente, mostrando que estava falando sério quando dissera que não estava ali para iniciar uma briga.

- Como eu disse anteriormente, não me importo com você ou o Haneuma, mas você viu, não? - Gokudera lançou um significativo olhar na direção do homem parado a poucos passos de onde ele estava - O nome dela é Ana. Ela é filha de um poderoso mafioso suíço. Sua Família é aliada dos Cavallone e há meses ela está sondando o Haneuma. Ouvi que ela pretende se declarar esta noite e que tem o apoio do pai para isso. Honestamente seria uma aliança extremamente benéfica e lucrativa. Um filh-

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu o queixo, mas manteve o olhar baixo e fixo no homem que surgiu diante de seus olhos em uma velocidade completamente absurda. O banco havia tombado sem fazer barulho, e mesmo sabendo que estava em uma posição extremamente delicada, Gokudera não parecia sentir-se ameaçado ou comprometido como da última vez.

- Eu vou _matá-lo_ se continuar, Gokudera Hayato. - Hibari mal moveu os lábios para pronunciar tais palavras. Um de seus tonfas estava na garganta do homem de cabelos prateados e seu corpo prontamente posicionado para um mortal ataque.

- Eu estou apenas comunicando o que ouvi. - O braço direito do Décimo deu um passo para trás, dando uma última tragada no cigarro - Ele nunca reclamou... O Haneuma. Eu o encontrei algumas vezes fora do ambiente de trabalho, e por mais que eu soubesse que ele não estava feliz, nunca o ouvi reclamar sobre nada. E o mais irônico era que para fazê-lo sorrir novamente não era preciso fazer nada além de mencionar o _seu_ nome. Honestamente nunca entenderei esse tipo de coisa... - Gokudera apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro portátil em seu bolso - Mas estou certo de que _você_ entende.

Sem esperar nenhum tipo de resposta, o Guardião da Tempestade deu as costas e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, afastando-se com passos calmos.  
>Hibari apertou com força seu par de tonfas, sem notar que quanto mais tempo permanecia parado, menos vontade ele sentia de morder Gokudera até a morte.<p>

Sua posição não mudou, e ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar enquanto observava o homem de cabelos prateados aproximar-se da Mansão. Em determinada parte do caminho Yamamoto Takeshi surgiu, abrindo os braços e procurando surpreender o Guardião da Tempestade com um abraço. A resposta foi um chute, e mesmo daquela distância, Hibari pôde ouvir com incrível clareza a risada do moreno. Pessoas tristes e infelizes não poderiam rir daquela forma. O Yamamoto Takeshi dos últimos meses não esboçaria aquele tipo de sorriso ou pareceria tão genuinamente feliz.  
>Dando meia volta e seguindo por um caminho oposto, o Guardião da Nuvem guardou seu par de tonfas. Aquela festa havia terminado oficialmente para ele.<p>

**x**

O caminho até o segundo andar foi feito sem problemas.  
>As pessoas pareciam ocupadas demais procurando se divertir para notar Hibari subindo as escadas e suspirando aliviado ao ver o corredor vazio. Seus passos não ecoavam por causa do grosso tapete vermelho que forrava o andar, e sabendo que poderia escolher qualquer quarto que não fosse o de Dino para ficar, a escolha foi feita de maneira aleatória. Uma porta a direita e ali estava o lugar em que ele passaria o restante da noite.<p>

Os quartos de hóspede da Mansão eram basicamente iguais. Uma cama de casal, uma pequena escrivaninha, um jogo de sofás, uma pequena estante e a solidão. Sua melhor amiga de todos os momentos.  
>O moreno entrou e estalou o pescoço, movendo-o devagar para a direita e depois à esquerda. Seu corpo estava tenso e mesmo que negasse, era difícil esquecer as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Ele não deixaria aquele quarto, mas o simples pensamento do que poderia acontecer enquanto estivesse ali o deixava ainda mais irritado.<p>

Por longos minutos o Guardião da Nuvem não fez nada além se andar de um lado para o outro. Seus olhos vez ou outra miravam o relógio em seu pulso, imaginando quanto tempo mais àquela festa ainda se arrastaria. Já fazia mais de quatro horas e não havia sinal de que terminaria tão cedo.  
>Porém, nada disso o incomodava mais do que o fato de que nesse tempo todo Dino não aparecera para vê-lo. Era infantil e completamente ridículo, mas uma parte de Hibari gostaria de vê-lo nem que fosse por alguns minutos.<p>

E foi essa mesma parte que o fez virar com certa antecipação ao ver a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Por um momento houve expectativa. Por um momento ele imaginou que o italiano entraria e diria que a festa terminou e que ambos poderiam retornar ao _quarto_.  
>Por um momento a realidade poderia simplesmente desaparecer.<p>

- Oh, eu não sabia que aqui era um quarto. - Um homem de meia idade e estrangeiro estava na porta do quarto. Seu italiano era perfeito.

Hibari não respondeu. Ele sempre fingia ignorância na língua quando se deparava com um estrangeiro que não fosse Dino.  
>O homem gastou um pouco do seu italiano dizendo que havia confundido a direção do banheiro, pedindo desculpas e direções. O moreno permaneceu irredutível. Sua expressão era vazia, seus olhos pareciam mortos e mentalmente ele mordia o homem até a morte por ter invadido seu espaço pessoal.<br>A situação só foi modificada quando ao invés de sair, o homem pisou dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Havia algo naquela pessoa que fez todos os instintos de Hibari ficarem alerta.

- Eu não pensei que teria tanta sorte em tão pouco tempo. - O italiano perfeito transformou-se em um japonês mediano, mas compreensível - Quando soube meses atrás que o Chefe dos Cavallone possuía um amante eu jamais poderia adivinhar que seria um homem e ainda japonês. Não sei se o envolvimento entre vocês é puramente profissional, mas deixe-me dizer que você tem muito bom gosto, meu jovem... Ou melhor, Hibari Kyouya. Eu não sabia que o jovem Décimo Vongola oferecia seus Guardiões em troca de favores de outras Famílias. - A voz do homem tornou-se baixa, seus olhos verdes estavam pequeninos e havia um esboço de meio sorriso em seus lábios. - Se eu soubesse disso poderia ter oferecido uma alta quantia em dinheiro pelos _seus_ _serviços_.

O moreno ouvia a tudo sem mover um músculo. As palavras não faziam muito sentido e não eram exatamente interessantes de serem ouvidas. Porém, ele sabia que a pessoa diante de seus olhos era a presa que ele procurava.

- Eu falhei da primeira vez, mas não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes. O Chefe escapou com vida, mas imagino o que ele fará quando souber que seu precioso brinquedo foi destruído.

O homem enfiou a mão dentro do terno. Hibari fez o mesmo. Seus tonfas estavam em suas mãos no segundo seguinte. Seus olhos se apertaram. Daquele ponto a luta não seria justa. Havia uma arma apontada em sua direção e daquela distância não havia muitas opções de defesa.

- Que tal se você morresse esta noite, Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola?

_Continua..._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Hibari nunca sentiu tanta vontade de morder alguém até a morte como naquele momento.  
>Aquela situação não se assemelhava em nada com os momentos de raiva que ele sentiu no passado. Cada vibra de seu corpo parecia tremer com a insaciável urgência que ele sentia em simplesmente deixar-se perder e terminar com aquilo em menos de dez segundos. Ele sabia que conseguiria. Ele sabia que as chances daquele homem sair vivo do quarto eram muito baixas.<br>Entretanto, da mesma forma como a vitória era garantida, havia uma parte do Guardião da Nuvem que hesitava e em momentos como aquele não poderia haver segundos pensamentos.  
>Dino teria de desculpá-lo, mas as coisas seriam resolvidas ao seu modo.<p>

O moreno apertou um pouco mais os tonfas e prendeu a respiração. Seu corpo antecipou o movimento, mas antes que seus pés pudessem se mover, algo chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos por uma fração de segundo encararam outra parte do quarto, e mesmo sabendo que aquele era um erro que poderia lhe custar à vida, Hibari não conseguiu agir totalmente livre de impedimentos. Seu estado emocional estava longe dos melhores, e aquela distração gratuita só provou o quão despreparado ele estava para uma situação daquelas.  
>Porém, aparentemente ele sairia vivo naquela noite.<p>

- Largue a arma, Don Mancini.

A voz saiu do banheiro da suíte do quarto.  
>Um homem de estatura média segurava firmemente uma arma em mãos, apontada na direção do mafioso italiano. O Guardião da Nuvem reconheceu o homem como um dos subordinados de Dino, mas não conseguia acreditar na coincidência de ter alguém justo naquele banheiro. Até o momento ele não sentira a presença de mais ninguém.<p>

Don Carlos Mancini - nome que Hibari ouviria por muito tempo após aquela noite - era a pessoa responsável pelo atentado ao Chefe dos Cavallone nas semanas anteriores. Seu plano fora cuidadosamente elaborado, mas falhara quando o louro sobreviveu. Percebendo que não teria melhor oportunidade para livrar-se de Dino do que àquela noite, ele infiltrou-se na festa e ficou deliciado ao ver o moreno perambulando pelos corredores. Ele ouvira sobre um suposto envolvimento do Chefe dos Cavallone com um dos Guardiões dos Vongola, mas a oportunidade parecia perfeita demais.  
>Parado em um quarto com dois inimigos a sua frente, Don Mancini percebeu que seu plano falharia novamente.<p>

- Espero que tenha uma ótima estadia em Vindice.

O subordinado dos Cavallone sorriu e o Guardião da Nuvem não precisou esperar muito para entender o que aquele gesto significava.  
>A porta do quarto foi aberta e em segundos uma quantidade absurda de pessoas adentrou, garantindo que o inimigo fosse rendido e revistado. Don Mancini foi colocado de joelhos enquanto dois subordinados da Família que sediava a casa o algemou, deixando claro que nenhum outro movimento aconteceria naquela noite. A figura principal surgiu por último, e no momento que seus olhos pousaram em Dino, Hibari sentiu toda a tensão em seus ombros relaxar-se.<p>

O louro estava extremamente sério e assim que entrou no quarto seus olhos se fixaram no Guardião da Nuvem por um breve segundo. A atenção que o moreno queria foi insignificante. Naquele momento o italiano tinha problemas maiores para se preocupar.

- Levem-no pela porta dos fundos e não deixe que ninguém os veja. - O Chefe dos Cavallone falou em um perfeito italiano. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e ele segurou firmemente o rosto de Don Mancini entre seus dedos antes de continuar - Vou garantir que você apodreça em Vindice. E mantenha esse pensamento em mente... Se você ou qualquer membro da sua Família tocar o _meu_ Kyouya, eu o _matarei_.

O homem debateu-se e proferiu inúmeras palavras baixas e sujas antes que o calassem e o tirassem do quarto. Dino permaneceu de costas durante todo o tempo, e somente quando o quarto tornou-se menos cheio que ele conseguiu respirar fundo e passar as mãos nos cabelos louros.

- Obrigado, Luciano.

O homem que estava no banheiro sorriu enquanto guardava a arma e o celular dentro dos bolsos. Seu rosto estava levemente corado e o Guardião da Nuvem teve certeza de que ele se sentia extremamente orgulhoso por ter sido de tamanha ajuda ao seu precioso Chefe.

- Venha ajudar, Luciano. Eu ficarei de olho no Chefe. - Romário apareceu na porta do quarto, e sorriu na direção dos presentes.

O homem de nome Luciano deixou o quarto e o braço direito dos Cavallone fez o mesmo, apenas garantindo que a porta fosse fechada, dando a seu Chefe e seu amante um momento de privacidade.  
>Dino virou-se devagar e Hibari esperou ouvir um longo sermão por ter se metido em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito. Entretanto, ao invés do olhar sério e carregado de ressentimento, o que ele viu foram os olhos cor de mel cheios d' água e a mesma expressão idiota que o italiano tinha quando estava prestes a chorar.<p>

- Kyouya!

O Chefe dos Cavallone trouxe o moreno para um forte e apertado abraço. Hibari ficou surpreso, mas naquele momento nada no mundo o faria deixar aquele lugar. Seus tonfas caíram sobre o tapete, e fechando os olhos devagar, o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se ser abraçado.

- Eu estava tão preocupado, Kyouya! Quando ouvi que você estava aqui com _aquele_ homem eu quis subir no mesmo instante, mas Romário não permitiu. - O louro tremia o que fez com que Hibari se sentisse ainda mais querido. O homem em seus braços dizia uma série de palavras que não faziam muito sentido e que poderiam ser totalmente ignoradas. Não havia melhor demonstração do que aquele abraço.

- Eu estou bem. - O Guardião da Nuvem moveu levemente os lábios. Suas mãos agarraram o terno branco de Dino, sentindo o corpo do italiano por baixo do tecido.

- Eu não sei o que faria se algo te acontecesse, Kyouya. - O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto do moreno com uma de suas mãos, mostrando um largo e satisfeito sorriso - Eu acho que o amo ainda mais nesse momento, se é que isso é possível.

- Você é idiota. - Hibari afundou o rosto no peito do homem em seus braços, escondendo as bochechas coradas.

- Eu devo ser. - Dino apertou um pouco mais o abraço, sentindo-se aliviado.

Por alguns segundos os dois amantes permaneceram naquele abraço. Foi somente quando duas batidas na porta os fizeram retornar a realidade, que o Guardião da Nuvem entendeu que o louro teria de ir. Havia uma festa acontecendo no andar debaixo, e para todos os efeitos nada acontecera.

- Eu preciso ir agora. - O italiano parecia visivelmente incomodado com aquilo. - Você pode ir para o _nosso_ quarto se quiser, não tem mais perigo. Eu tentarei acabar com a festa o quanto antes, porém, se ficar tarde você pode tomar um banho e dormir primeiro, ok? Eu estarei ao seu lado quando acordar amanhã.

Dino depositou um carinhoso beijo na testa do moreno. Seu corpo fez menção de virar-se, mas seria difícil sair daquela posição quando seu amante ainda o abraçava firmemente.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone virou o rosto confuso, encarando o mudo Guardião da Nuvem. Os dedos de Hibari soltaram-no aos poucos, e aquele seu gesto lhe rendeu outro beijo, dessa vez na bochecha.<br>Enquanto observava o italiano afastar-se, o moreno abaixou os olhos. Apesar de toda aquela situação e da tensão que passara segundos atrás ele ainda não conseguia transmitir seus sentimentos.  
>Pois o que Hibari realmente queria era que Dino permanecesse naquele quarto pelo resto da noite e não tivesse de deixá-lo.<p>

**x**

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou o quarto após alguns minutos. Seus passos foram firmes e rápidos, e conforme seguia pelo corredor, o barulho da música e das risadas tornava-se mais alta. Ele sabia que estava refazendo o mesmo caminho de outrora. Ele sabia o que o esperava no topo da escada. Ele sabia o que teria de enfrentar quando chegasse ao hall.  
>E por mais que todos os seus instintos gritassem que aquela atitude era completamente ridícula e impensada, o moreno pouco se importou. Havia algo que precisava ser dito e feito, e nada disso poderia ser resolvido enquanto ele estivesse preso em um dos quartos da mansão.<p>

O momento - ou determinação - de Hibari aconteceu como todas as suas atitudes: de maneira impulsiva e em questão de segundos. Em um minuto ele estava no quarto, sério e pensativo, para no outro estar descendo as escadas e misturando-se novamente a multidão que ele tanto detestava. A aversão àquela gente continuava firme e presente, mas se o motivo que o fazia estar ali não fosse tão forte, o Guardião da Nuvem não teria se dado ao trabalho. Seus olhos negros correram pelo hall, procurando a estrela mais brilhante daquela noite, que por coincidência ou não estava bem diante de seus olhos.  
>Dino cruzava o hall de braços dados com a mesma jovem de cabelos ruivos, e pela quantidade de seguranças que os acompanhavam, isso significava que ela já estava de saída.<p>

A voz de Gokudera Hayato então se transformou na consciência do moreno. Gostando ou não de ter uma voz tão irritante como narrativa, Hibari relembrou com detalhes as palavras que ouvira no jardim. De acordo com o Guardião da Tempestade, a audaciosa mulher estava esperando somente uma oportunidade para colocar as mãos no Chefe dos Cavallone, e pela maneira como enxergava as coisas, o moreno tinha certeza de que o italiano a escoltaria até a limousine, e nem ele perderia uma oportunidade tão boa quanto essa.

A mão do Guardião da Nuvem correu para seu celular, apertando um dos números com muita destreza. O toque de espera o fez cerrar os dentes, percebendo o quão infantil aquela sua atitude acabou se tornando. Ele estava com o celular em um dos bolsos, mas quem garantia que o idiota louro fazia o mesmo?  
>A esperança e paciência de Hibari duraram por quatro toques, e quando o moreno estava prestes a desistir, Dino parou e levou a mão até o bolso de trás da calça, retirando o pequeno aparelho. O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou surpreso para o visor, atendendo sem nem ao mesmo pedir licença à sua companhia. Aquela atitude fez o Guardião da Nuvem sorrir e cantar as próximas palavras.<br>Estava nas mãos do italiano acreditar em seus significados ou não.

Hibari desligou o telefone e afastou-se. Seu objetivo ficava no segundo andar, e conforme seguia naquela direção, a quantidade de pessoas diminuía. O moreno estava tão concentrado em seu caminho que não notou que acabou passando lado a lado com Gokudera. O homem de cabelos prateados abaixou o olhar, dando o último gole em sua taça de champange. Yamamoto estava ao seu lado, mas o Guardião da Chuva parecia distraído demais com os aperitivos para notar as pessoas a sua volta.

- A-Aquele que passou não parecia o Hibari-san...? - Tsuna olhou curioso por onde seu Guardião acabara de passar, encarando a larga escadaria.

- Não acredito que Hibari estaria em um local tão cheio. - Gokudera sorriu na direção de Tsuna. - Alias, já está ficando tarde e eu gostaria de lembrá-lo que teremos uma reunião amanhã pela manhã, Jyuudaime.

O Décimo Vongola riu sem graça. Ele tinha a esperança de que seu braço direito acabaria esquecendo esse simples _detalhe_.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem subiu o restante das escadas em uma velocidade absurda. Seus passos não ecoavam pelo tapete, não omitindo o barulho que seu próprio coração parecia fazer. Hibari sabia que não era uma pessoa que fazia <em>aquelas<em> coisas. Não era de seu feitio sentir ciúmes e criar oportunidades ridículas como aquela.

Entretanto, ao abrir a porta do quarto do italiano, tudo o que o moreno pensava era se Dino o seguiria até ali. Se aquela tentativa infantil de tirar o louro de sua companhia surtiria efeito, ou se aquela atitude acabou acontecendo tarde demais. Há quantos anos eles se conheciam? Quantas outras mulheres não haviam se aproximado do Chefe dos Cavallone nesse tempo? Por quanto tempo mais o italiano diria não?  
>Aquela foi a primeira vez que Hibari pediu desculpas em sua vida. Ele só esperava que suas palavras chegassem a tempo ao coração do louro.<p>

**x**

Dino encarou o visor do telefone e teve apenas poucos segundos para decidir o que faria. As palavras que acabara de ouvir ainda soavam em seus ouvidos, e quanto mais tempo ele permanecia no mesmo lugar, mais altas e claras elas se tornavam. O estranho dessa situação foi que apenas a voz de Hibari ecoava em sua mente. As pessoas ao seu redor moviam os lábios, mas nenhum som era emitido. Isso também acontecia com Ana. A jovem moça o olhava com curiosidade, apontando para a saída da mansão, tentando lembrá-lo do caminho que estavam fazendo antes de serem importunados pela ligação.

O Chefe dos Cavallone a olhou e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto ele retirava delicadamente o braço que lhe era oferecido como apoio. E apesar da mulher olhá-lo com surpresa, o italiano não se importou em ter de se desculpar, alegando que tinha algo de extrema importância para resolver naquele mesmo momento. Seus pés moveram-se, e antes que o louro pudesse perceber, ele estava fazendo o mesmo caminho que o Guardião da Nuvem.

Ana olhou a cena com certa indignação, mas suas palavras e comentários maldosos teriam de ser deixados para outra ocasião. Romário aproximou-se, oferecendo-se para acompanhá-la até sua limousine. A oferta foi aceita um pouco a contragosto, e antes de deixar a entrada da mansão, o braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu de canto. Ele sabia que teria de lidar com todos os convidados, pois seu Chefe provavelmente não retornaria.

Dino abriu a porta do quarto e entrou como um furacão. A mesma porta foi fechada com certa fúria e os olhos cor de mel transmitiam apenas uma parte do que ele sentia. A outra estava fervendo dentro de seu peito.  
>Hibari não pedia desculpas. Hibari não telefonava impulsivamente apenas para dizer que sentia muito. O <em>seu<em> Hibari jamais proferiria aquelas palavras ainda mais sem nenhum motivo aparente. "Eu sinto muito. Você estava certo.", foi tudo o que o italiano ouviu e então a ligação foi interrompida. O que aquilo significava era um mistério, e também o principal motivo que o fizeram deixar tudo para trás e subir as escadas com pressa. Alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo, e ele sabia disso.

- O que significa isso, Kyouya? - O louro falava alto, mas sua voz saia alguns tons mais agudos. A corrida até ali fez com que sua respiração estivesse descompassada. Ele não era mais um garoto de vinte anos. - Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa e esperar que nada aconteça.

- Eu sei. - O moreno tinha o mesmo tom de voz. Nem alto e nem baixo. Hibari estava parado em frente ao seu lado da cama. - Eu estava pensando se você apareceria ou não.

- Como acha que eu não viria atrás de você depois _daquilo_? - Dino passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Seu penteado ainda estava intacto, e por mais descomposto que estivesse aos olhos de Hibari ele ainda parecia perfeitamente arrumado - Quero saber o significado de tal coisa.

- Eu disse, não? - O Guardião da Nuvem descruzou os braços - Você estava certo.

- Você está sendo muito vago, Kyouya. Por favor, elabore.

O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os botões do terno que usava, colocando as mãos na cintura e começando a andar em círculos. Aquela atitude perturbou levemente o moreno, que sentia inquietação e desassossego vindo do homem à sua frente. O louro raramente deixava-se abater, então para aquela atitude estar sendo mostrada, algo não estava muito bem.

- Eu não estou nervoso ou irritado, está bem? Então não se preocupe com isso. Mas há poucos minutos eu o vi na mira de uma arma, e acredite, esses momentos não estão na minha lista de situações agradáveis. - O italiano insistiu ao ver que o Guardião da Nuvem havia se calado. Porém, ele continuou a andar impacientemente.

Hibari tinha os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. O silêncio pareceu sugá-lo cada vez mais para a introspecção, e ele sabia que se continuasse daquela forma, as palavras simplesmente não sairiam.

- Você estava certo sobre tudo. Eu agi como uma... criança - O moreno disse a última parte baixo. A veia em sua testa começava a palpitar, e se fosse possível, ele se morderia até a morte. - Eu me senti incomodado com as suas perguntas e a sua insistência em saber sobre a minha vida.

Dino parou de andar e ouviu atentamente as palavras do Guardião da Nuvem. Sua expressão havia se suavizado, demonstrando que ele entendia sobre o assunto em questão.

- Você literalmente invadiu a minha vida anos atrás. Você mudou meus horários, minha rotina e da noite para o dia se fez presente e exigiu uma parcela de atenção que eu nunca ofereci a ninguém. - O moreno estava sério. Suas palavras eram carregadas de sentimentos e emoções, mas deixavam seus lábios com um tom de voz indiferente. - E então, mais do que de repente, o mínimo de privacidade que eu reservara foi também invadido. Você pediu por tudo. Meus dias de trabalho, meus dias de folga... tudo. Você exigiu que eu me doasse por inteiro, e quando recusei tal coisa o que aconteceu? Você simplesmente sumiu, Cavallone.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - O italiano riu ironicamente - Você não está querendo ter _essa_ conversa agora, está? Kyouya, eu não tenho tempo e não estou nos meus melhores dias para ouvir suas reclamações ou shows particulares de egoísmo. Prometo que depois que todos os convidados forem embora eu escutarei com toda a paciência do mundo suas dúvidas, pedidos ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas ago-

- Apenas... Cale a boca. - Hibari elevou o tom de voz, roubando a fala do louro, que deu um passo para trás, sentindo um misto de surpresa e disparate. - Eu falarei _agora_ e você _escutará_ o que eu tenho a dizer ou eu juro que vou mordê-lo até a morte. Para o inferno os seus convidados e a sua pouca paciência. Você pode me chamar de egoísta, anti-social ou qualquer outra definição que eu tenho certeza que já passou por sua mente em algum momento.

O moreno retirou os tonfas de dentro do terno, caminhando na direção de seu amante. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava imobilizado. A presença de Hibari era forte, e uma parte dele sentia-se encantado e curioso para saber até onde aquilo iria.

- Quando eu disse que você estava certo eu me referia a todas as palavras que ouvi nas últimas semanas. Sim, eu sou egoísta. Sim, eu não vou sair por ai me abrindo para as pessoas como um idiota. Você _sabe_ disso. Você _sempre_ soube, e eu o avisei por diversas vezes que jamais me doaria por inteiro. Eu não ficaria quebrado depois que _isso_ terminasse. - O Guardião da Nuvem deu mais um passo à frente. Seus lábios moviam-se depressa, e suas bochechas começavam a corar - Eu não _era_ como você. Eu não conseguia me abrir totalmente, sem deixar que pelo menos uma parte de mim se mantivesse a mesma de anos atrás. Você é um completo idiota e eu não queria me tornar... isso.

Dino juntou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo fora dito de maneira depreciativa, ele tinha certeza disso.

- Mas eu me tornei. Quando percebi que eu já não o tinha por _inteiro_, todas aquelas palavras arrogantes que você me disse em Namimori pareceram verdadeiras. Eu não tinha motivos para omitir o trabalho... apenas não... - O moreno deu mais um passo. Ele estava a poucos centímetros do italiano. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas as palavras não saíam. Sua cota de sinceridade estava esgotada, mas ele sentia que não era suficiente. A sensação daquele domingo de manhã ainda doía em seu peito, mesmo sabendo que Dino estava vivo, bem e em frente aos seus olhos.

- Você frequenta o centro comercial nos horários cheios? Você participa ativamente das reuniões da Família? Você recebe alegremente qualquer um dos Guardiões quando eles visitam o Templo? Você me deixa ouvir seus gemidos quando estamos faz-

O tonfa do Guardião da Nuvem teria acertado em cheio o rosto do louro se ele não tivesse sido mais rápido. Uma de suas mãos segurou o ataque, puxando o tonfa e forçando seu agressor a dar o último passo à frente.

- Aos meus olhos você continua sendo o mesmo garoto arrogante e egoísta de anos atrás. Todas as vezes que eu o vejo é como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Aos seus olhos eu continuo sendo o mesmo... "idiota", não é? - Dino estava sério. Seu rosto estava próximo ao de Hibari, mas sua falta de expressão era assustadora. - Eu sempre o amei com tudo o que eu tinha. Todos os dias, em todos os momentos e em todos os nossos encontros porque eu acreditava que você _merecia_ 100% do meu amor. Eu nunca o abracei ou o envolvi em seus braços com meios sentimentos ou de maneira hesitante. E não. Eu não esperava que você fizesse o mesmo, pois como eu disse, eu sempre soube o lugar que eu teria na sua vida.

O moreno apertou com um pouco mais de força o tonfa que estava na mão livre, mas não por raiva ou irritação. Era nervosismo.  
>Os momentos em que ele vira Dino agir de maneira tão fria e direta envolviam seu cargo como Chefe. O italiano nunca direcionara aquele tipo de olhar ou expressão quando o assunto eram <em>eles<em>. Alias, Hibari nunca esperou ser tratado daquela forma.

- Mas eu me tornei ganancioso. Eu comecei a querer mais do que você me oferecia. Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti quando descobri sobre seus encontros com a Guardiã da Névoa, ainda mais após ter ouvido que aquilo não era problema meu. Você nunca entenderá como eu me senti, Kyouya.

- É mesmo? - O moreno apertou os olhos. Gokudera, ou sua consciência naquele instante, o lembravam da mulher que provavelmente estaria esperando que Dino a fizesse companhia naquela noite de várias maneiras possíveis. - Você age como se fosse o único que se importa, quando eu estou tentando dizer exatamente o contrário. Aparentemente só existe uma maneira de você entender o que eu estou falando.

O Guardião da Nuvem puxou o tonfa que era segurado pelo Chefe dos Cavallone, atirando ambas as armas no chão. Elas caíram sem barulho por causa do tapete, e Hibari estendeu as mãos segurando o louro pela gola da camisa branca enquanto o puxava para perto. Sua voz saiu mais alta, totalmente diferente do Hibari Kyouya sempre composto e indiferente. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos nervosos:

- Eu estou dando os meus 100% agora. Eu estou dizendo que não me importo de ser um idiota _por_ _você_. Eu estou afirmando e reafirmando que me arrependo de ter dito aquelas coisas. Você quase morreu e eu teria passado o resto da minha vida sem ter dito nada disso, e a última coisa que eu lembraria seriam das suas costas e a maneira como você me deixou naquele domingo. Então não ouse dizer que eu não me importo ou que o que sinto é inferior.

Dino arrependeu-se de só ter percebido o real motivo daquela conversa naquela altura do campeonato. Seus braços moveram-se com pressa, trazendo o Guardião da Nuvem para um apertado e sufocante abraço. A consciência de sua própria falta de tato o atingiu certeira e dolorosa. Como ele pôde ter sido tão insensível? Ele, que dissera com orgulho que tinha amado e oferecido todo seu amor àquele homem? Como negligenciar a maneira como o moreno tremia em seus braços?

O Chefe dos Cavallone falhara. Suas convicções e certezas de repente não eram tão absolutas. Há dias os dois dividiam aquele quarto e aquela cama em um mudo acordo, em uma muda trégua. Entretanto, em momento algum o italiano parou e se perguntou como o Guardião da Nuvem se sentia. Como o acidente o afetara.  
>Dino não tinha ideia de que seu amante pudesse estar se sentindo dessa maneira, e aquele conhecimento invalidava todo e qualquer discurso orgulhoso que ele pudesse ter feito naquela noite sobre seus sentimentos.<p>

As mãos de Hibari apertavam com força as vestes do homem em seus braços. Ele não notou que começara a tremer enquanto falava, e não acreditou que seu corpo o denunciava de maneira tão injusta. Seu rosto estava afundado no pescoço do Chefe dos Cavallone, e com os olhos fechados ele deixava-se acalmar, sentindo-se a pessoa mais protegida do mundo. Era ali que ele queria estar. Era com aquele homem que sua vida fazia sentido, mesmo que isso o tornasse um idiota.  
>Ficando levemente na ponta dos pés, o moreno subiu os braços, entrelaçando o pescoço do louro enquanto tornava o abraço mais apertado. Seu rosto aproximou-se um pouco mais, e encostando os lábios em um dos ouvidos do italiano, Hibari sussurrou as últimas e únicas palavras que importavam e que ele não tivera a chance de dizê-las.<br>Dino merecia saber o quanto era amado e desejado.

As palavras ditas em seu ouvido trouxeram novamente o sorriso para o rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone. A risada baixa e gostosa saiu por seus lábios, soando satisfeita. Ali, sentindo a presença do moreno em seus braços, o italiano percebeu o quão aliviado ele se sentia. Quando ouviu que Hibari estava no mesmo lugar que o homem que tentou tirar sua vida, Dino não soube explicar a ira que se apossou de seu corpo. Ele nunca sentira tanta vontade de vingar-se. Se não fosse por Romário, o louro teria simplesmente invadido o quarto, podendo ter colocado a perder todo o plano.  
>Então ele entendia de certa forma - menor e totalmente inferior - a maneira como seu amante se sentira ao ouvir sobre o acidente. Porque se algo semelhante acontecesse... Se os papéis tivessem se invertido, Dino honestamente não sabia o que teria feito. Existir em um mundo sem seu precioso Kyouya era simplesmente triste demais para ser imaginado.<p>

- Desculpe por preocupá-lo...

- Eu já disse uma vez, mas vou repetir. - O Guardião da Nuvem afastou o rosto, o suficiente para enxergar perfeitamente o homem em seus braços - Sou o único que pode matá-lo, então coloque isso dentro dessa sua cabeça vazia.

- Eu duvido que você consiga viver sem mim, Kyouya. - O italiano sorriu, descendo as mãos pela cintura do moreno. - E eu aceitarei com todo prazer os seus 100%, e gostaria de começar a recebê-los neste exato momento.

Hibari não precisaria ser a pessoa mais perspicaz e inteligente do mundo para entender todos os sentidos e indiretas contidas naquele pedido. Dino era uma pessoa com uma estranha tendência a se excitar em momentos inoportunos, e aquilo que incomodava o Guardião da Nuvem na altura de seu estomago só poderia ser uma _coisa_. O rosto do louro se aproximava devagar, e o Guardião da Nuvem precisaria de muita força de física ou de vontade para sair daquela situação.  
>Felizmente ele não se sentia inclinado a nenhuma delas.<p>

- Você disse a poucos minutos que não tem tempo e precisa se despedir dos seus convidados. Onde está sua responsabilidade agora, Dino?

- Eu estou sendo responsável sabia? - O Chefe dos Cavallone beijou de leve os lábios de Hibari. - Imagine o escândalo que seria se eu descesse _nesse_ estado? Você precisa se responsabilizar pelo que causou. Eu estarei totalmente bem neste quarto.

- Isso é porque você age como um adolescente. - O moreno não poderia retirar sua parcela de culpa. Todo aquele contato e proximidade começavam a incitar seu baixo ventre - Lembre-se que você já tem quarenta anos.

- Trinta, Kyouya... trinta anos.

O beijo que Dino esperava aconteceu quando as palavras já não serviam para conectá-los. As provocações e ironias os trouxeram para um estágio em que só havia uma maneira de saciarem seus desejos e necessidades. O italiano como sempre era o mais afoito, invadindo os lábios de Hibari com um voluptuoso beijo. Sua língua se enroscava a do moreno, vasculhando e provando o interior da boca de seu amante.  
>Se ainda existia algum resquício de arrependimento ou autocontrole, o Guardião da Nuvem deixaria para o dia seguinte, pois nem a festa, e nem os convidados teriam a honra de reverem seu anfitrião naquela noite. A partir daquele momento Dino pertenceria somente a ele, assim como deveria ser.<p>

Os passos dados na direção da cama foram curtos e em uma simetria assustadora. Hibari sentiu o alto da cama em suas pernas, mas assim que se sentou ele ficou levemente surpreso por ver o louro ajoelhando-se à sua frente. O Chefe dos Cavallone afastou delicadamente as pernas do moreno, posicionando-se naquele intimo e pequeno espaço. O beijo entre eles não havia cessado, e ao sentir os experientes dedos do italiano tocar um de seus mamilos por cima da roupa, o Guardião da Nuvem deixou escapar um baixo suspiro.

Dino sorriu entre o beijo, retirando sem pressa o terno que envolvia seu amante. A gravata recebeu a mesma atenção, e quando os botões da camisa branca começavam a ser abertas, o corpo de Hibari chegava a tremer de antecipação. Aquela demora proposital o deixava mal-humorado, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não poderia dizer claramente para irem mais rápido.

- Eu vou amá-lo bem devagar esta noite, então deixe de ser um garoto impaciente e aproveite, Kyouya. - A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone veio acompanhada por uma lambida de leve em um dos ouvidos do Guardião da Nuvem.

- E-Eu não sou um garoto... - O moreno respondeu em um sussurro. Seus olhos se abaixaram, admirando Dino descer com os lábios por seu peito, mordiscando de leve um de seus mamilos.

As reações de Hibari começaram contidas e tímidas. O italiano brincava com os mamilos rosados do Guardião da Nuvem, mordendo-os de leve enquanto uma de suas mãos apalpava sem pudor o baixo ventre de seu amante. O estimulo durou longos e torturantes minutos, até que Dino empurrasse o corpo do moreno levemente sobre a cama, fazendo-o deitar. Seus lábios então trilharam uma fina linha de saliva até a altura da calça escura. O cinto foi aberto assim como os botões, mostrando uma roupa de baixo negra.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem prendeu a respiração, mas ainda que ele tentasse disfarçar, seu corpo já estava excitado o bastante para entregá-lo.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone correu a língua pela ereção de Hibari, mais especificamente por cima da roupa de baixo. O toque indireto parecia ainda mais torturante do que a brincadeira anterior, e durante o tempo em que o louro permaneceu provocando-o daquela forma, o moreno pedia mentalmente para que Dino fosse logo ao que interessava. Aquela peça de roupa estava ali somente para atrapalhar.

O italiano sabia que aquilo era injusto. Ele via claramente a forma como seu amante mordia as costas de uma das mãos, e a maneira como a ereção embaixo de sua língua tremia. O clímax de Hibari aconteceria antes do que ele previa.  
>A última peça de roupa foi finalmente retirada e com ela as meias e sapatos do moreno. A voz do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se rouca e eufórica quando sua roupa debaixo foi retirada, ele sabia o que aconteceria, mas não esperava receber <em>aquele<em> nível de estímulo.

Enquanto voltava a brincar com a ereção de Hibari com sua língua, o Chefe dos Cavallone umedeceu um dos dedos e penetrou seu amante. A reação foi imediata, e na terceira penetrada o moreno chegou ao orgasmo entre os lábios de Dino.  
>O peito do Guardião da Nuvem arfava, ainda sentindo o dedo do louro entrar e sair de sua entrada, fazendo com que seu corpo se contorce-se de prazer. Os beijos do italiano voltaram a subir pelo corpo de Hibari, até alcançar seus lábios. O moreno entreabriu os olhos, encarando um largo e satisfeito sorriso. Suas mãos envolveram o pescoço de Dino, e partiu dele mesmo a iniciativa para um profundo beijo.<p>

- Nee, Kyouya... - Dino retirava os sapatos com os próprios pés, sentando-se no meio da cama e trazendo o moreno para perto de si - Faça o mesmo... comigo...

Hibari juntou as sobrancelhas, entendendo e não entendendo o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos cor de mel de seu amante, tentando decifrar se aquelas palavras realmente significavam o que ele tinha em mente.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou os lábios de um dos ouvidos do moreno, sussurrando um erótico pedido. O Guardião da Nuvem abriu a boca para protestar, mas ao invés de palavras grossas tudo o que saiu por seus lábios foram gemidos de prazer. Uma das mãos de Dino deslizava por seu membro, trazendo a ereção perdida de volta.<p>

O moreno engoliu seco e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando ele os abriu novamente, suas mãos empurraram Dino contra o colchão, sentando-se sobre o colo de seu amante. O louro subiu as mãos pelas pernas do Guardião da Nuvem, sentindo os botões de suas roupas serem abertos.  
>Primeiro o terno, depois o colete branco. A gravata e finalmente a camisa. A pele do italiano era um pouco mais morena do que a de Hibari, e as tatuagens do Chefe dos Cavallone logo se tornaram visíveis e seus dedos delgados tocaram os desenhos por alguns segundos. O toque ousado e erótico fez com que Dino gemesse baixo, sentindo quando sua calça foi retirada junto com o cinto e a roupa de baixo.<p>

Ao contrário de seu amante, o moreno não pretendia causar sofrimentos desnecessários. Segurando com certa timidez o membro do louro entre seus dedos, o Guardião da Nuvem abaixou o rosto e o levou com delicadeza até seus lábios. O Chefe dos Cavallone tremeu ao toque, não escondendo suas reações. A voz rouca e máscula ecoou pelo quarto conforme a pequena boca de Hibari abocanhava sua ereção.  
>O italiano ergueu levemente a cabeça, mantendo os olhos abertos enquanto admirava a cena. Ele adorava ver as bochechas vermelhas de seu amante, e a maneira como o Guardião da Nuvem se masturbava procurando prazer ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia.<p>

O orgasmo de Dino demorou um pouco mais. O louro conseguiu se segurar o máximo possível, mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão. Os movimentos sensuais de Hibari, o clima entre eles e a antecipação do que viria em seguida encheram sua mente com audaciosas fantasias que não poderiam culminar em outra coisa que não fosse o clímax. O moreno ajoelhou-se na cama, lambendo os dedos e indo para cima do italiano. Sua ereção havia retornado, e o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha mais paciência para esperar o prato principal.

O Chefe dos Cavallone entendeu o recado e virou o moreno na cama, ficando por cima. Suas mãos procuraram o tubo de lubrificante em uma das cômodas que ficava em cada um dos lados. Hibari já mexia em seu próprio membro quando Dino o penetrou com um dos dedos. A invasão foi bem menos dolorosa, e o segundo dedo entrou com certa facilidade, roubando do Guardião da Nuvem pequenos gestos que demonstrava o quanto aquilo lhe agradava.  
>O italiano que não parava o que fazia, passou a observar seu amante contorcer-se, ao mesmo tempo em que se tocava. A cena enchia-lhe os olhos de luxuria, e em determinado momento apenas observar tornou-se doloroso. Era preciso sentir, provar e até mesmo devorar aquelas reações e principalmente aquele corpo que lhe era oferecido.<p>

Hibari afastou as pernas por livre e espontânea vontade, e aquele convite arrancou um meio sorriso dos lábios de seu amante, que aceitou de bom grado o convite. Posicionando-se na entrada do moreno, Dino o penetrou devagar enquanto masturbava lentamente o membro do Guardião da Nuvem. Não houve relutância, mas ele sabia que Hibari estava com dor pela maneira como suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas. O louro então colocou um pouco mais de empenho em sua mão, aumentando o ritmo e arrancando finalmente um gemido de prazer dos lábios do moreno.  
>As primeiras estocadas foram lentas, delicadas e pretendiam apenas permitir que o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem se acostumasse à invasão.<p>

O ritmo então passou a ser rápido e ininterrupto, tocando por diversas vezes aquele ponto responsável por fazer os lábios do moreno proferir gemidos deliciosos de serem ouvidos.  
>Por alguns minutos o quarto encheu-se com suspiros e gemidos. Hibari tinha o rosto vermelho, masturbando-se com pressa e começando a se esquecer do bom senso e autocontrole. Suas costas arquearam-se na cama, seus olhos se fecharam com lágrimas e então seu corpo sentiu quando Dino chegou ao orgasmo. O louro gemeu alto, apertando a cintura de seu amante com força assim que atingiu o clímax. O moreno continuou a se masturbar, tentando ignorar o calor do italiano dentro dele. Seu orgasmo veio minutos depois, atingindo parte de seu abdômen, peito e pescoço.<p>

Hibari deixou a mão cair ao lado da cama, respirando alto, completamente indefeso. Seu corpo queimava, como se ele estivesse com uma febre extremamente alta. Seus olhos negros viram quando Dino se inclinou para um lado da cama e depois se aproximou sobre ele, passando um lenço de papel sobre seu corpo.

- Você é tão delicioso, Kyouya... - O Chefe dos Cavallone jogou os lenços de papel no cesto de lixo ao lado cama, voltando a ficar sobre seu amante. - Eu poderia devorá-lo todas as noites e ainda não seria o bastante.

- O que você fala não faz sentido. - O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu baixo. Sua garganta estava áspera por causa dos gemidos e sua voz saia muito mais masculina.

- Você apenas não entende como eu me sinto quando fazemos amor. - Os lábios do italiano roubaram um beijo do moreno enquanto seus braços o envolviam em um apertado abraço.

O Guardião da Nuvem jamais diria que entendia muito bem o que aquela frase idiota significava. Era recíproco. Sentindo Dino em seus braços, o moreno compreendeu a sorte que tinha em poder ser o responsável por monopolizar aquele amor e aquela pessoa.  
>Homem, mulher, nada disso importava. Pois a <em>pessoa<em> em seus braços o queria com todas as forças de seu ser, e somente isso já era suficiente.

O moreno aproximou os lábios do ouvido do louro sussurrando meia dúzia de palavras. A reação do Chefe dos Cavallone foi automática. Seu rosto tornou-se corado, e ele afastou levemente o rosto, lançando um largo e audacioso sorriso.

- Como se eu pudesse negar qualquer coisa que você me pedisse, Kyouya...

Hibari ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas antes de virar-se. Seu quadril estava levemente dolorido, mas aquilo não era suficiente para pará-los. O corpo do moreno ficou apoiado em seus joelhos e cotovelos, e enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas de seu amante, o italiano sorriu com a visão. Eram raros os momentos em que o Guardião da Nuvem escolhia posições, mas se aquela oportunidade havia chegado, ele não seria tolo em recusá-la.  
>Segurando firme a cintura de Hibari, Dino o penetrou com um pouco mais de força do que a primeira vez. Seu membro entrou com facilidade, e ele ficou um pouco surpreso por ver o moreno erguer levemente o quadril para recebê-lo melhor.<br>Aquela noite definitivamente seria uma grande festa.

O Guardião da Nuvem sabia o quão degradante e vergonhosa era a posição em que ele se encontrava, mas somente naquele momento ele se deixaria levar por suas fantasias. Hibari nunca contou ao louro que aquela era uma de suas posições favoritas, exatamente pela facilidade com que Dino tinha em acertá-lo com precisão. Seu corpo tremia de prazer e após alguns minutos seu membro já dava sinais de que chegaria ao orgasmo sem que nenhuma atenção extra fosse dedicada.

O louro, por sua vez, não escondia o quanto gostava de dominar o moreno daquela posição, provavelmente porque sabia que não haveria chance de receber nenhum tonfa voador. Entretanto, a ousadia de seu amante o surpreendeu, e Dino só poderia pensar que aquela sinceridade exagerada era a maneira que Hibari encontrou de mostrar que suas palavras foram genuínas e que ele faria um esforço para se redimir.  
>O auge da falta de pudor daquela noite aconteceu quando o Guardião da Nuvem pediu com um sussurro que Dino utilizasse um pouco mais de força nas suas investidas. Os olhos do italiano brilharam com o pedido, e sem hesitar ele arrancou gemidos mais altos e sonoros de seu amante.<p>

A festa continuaria por mais alguns minutos no primeiro andar.  
>Tsuna e seus Guardiões deixaram a mansão pouco depois que Dino passou apressado por eles, e o Décimo Vongola fingiu não ter visto um rápido momento em que Yamamoto e Gokudera entrelaçaram as mãos. Tsuna estava plenamente satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.<br>Romário os avisou em pessoa que o Chefe que atacou Dino fora capturado, então eles teriam de lidar com todos os assuntos pertinentes ao caso a partir do dia seguinte. Por hora, o Décimo apenas queria ir para casa e descansar sabendo que todos os seus amigos estavam bem, _juntos_ e felizes.

_Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 11 : Epílogo

**Capítulo 11 - Epílogo**

Hibari permaneceu por mais uma semana na Itália. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele se ausentava por tanto tempo de sua amada Namimori. O Guardião da Nuvem mentiria se dissesse que não lembrou com carinho e saudosismo de sua querida cidade. Entretanto, por mais que sentisse falta do Japão, a outra parte de seu coração estava muito bem no Ocidente. Ele sabia que não poderia deixar aquele país até que sua companhia decidisse que poderia acompanhá-lo.  
>Ele prometera, não? Que só retornaria ao lado de Dino.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu extremamente ocupado nos dias que seguiram a festa. A notícia da prisão do homem que tentou assassiná-lo teve grande repercussão no mundo da Máfia. Contratos foram quebrados, acordos desfeitos e toda a sujeira envolvendo aquela Família veio a tona. A verdade por trás do ataque era somente uma: o italiano deveria ser tirado de circulação, pois sua influência era temida por algumas Famílias. Com a prisão de um dos Chefes, o esquema foi quebrado e todos os envolvidos foram presos ou estavam foragidos. Aqueles que ainda não haviam sido capturados estavam com os dias contados. A influência de Dino Cavallone era realmente impressionante.

O louro colocou certo empenho nessa busca. Havia mais do que motivos profissionais por trás de toda aquela motivação para encontrar os foragidos e colocá-los atrás das grades. Hibari sabia bem que era o pivô daquela preocupação extra, e não foi preciso muito para que ele entendesse que demoraria algum tempo para que as coisas voltassem ao normal. O italiano acordava várias vezes no meio da noite, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem acabasse despertando. Em uma noite o moreno ouviu seu nome ser chamado várias vezes enquanto Dino dormia, e aquele sentimento não o deixava totalmente à vontade. Ele entendia aquela sensação de medo. Por quantas noites ele mesmo não sonhara que seu amante havia morrido naquele incidente?

Porém, os dias passaram independente do medo que ambos sentiam. Não havia nada que prendesse o Chefe dos Cavallone à Itália, e foi com um grande sorriso no rosto que o louro anunciou que estariam retornando a Namimori em dois dias. Hibari que estava sentado na cama relendo um livro apenas ergueu os olhos, demonstrando pouco interesse.

- Não me diga que gostou tanto de ficar aqui que está pensando em não voltar mais? - Dino arrastou-se até o meio da cama. Seu humor estava excelente. - Você poderia morar aqui se quisesse, Kyouya.

- Não, obrigado. - O Guardião da Nuvem não tirou os olhos do livro. - O convite não é tentador e pode não parecer, mas estou feliz com a notícia.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu sou uma ótima companhia! - O italiano apertou os olhos. Ele _realmente_ tinha um fino fio de esperança que Hibari pudesse aceitar. - N-Nós poderíamos acordar todos os dias juntos, e mesmo que não pudéssemos nos ver a todo momento eu sempre voltaria para casa e... Ok, eu sei.

A animação do Chefe dos Cavallone desapareceu totalmente ao sentir os olhos sérios e negros de seu amante em sua direção. Eles já tiveram aquela conversa anteriormente, e a resposta era apenas uma: não era possível. Ambos possuíam vidas profissionais muito distintas e que tornavam aquele tipo de união completamente inviável.

- Eu só queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com você, mesmo que fossem somente algumas horas a mais. - Dino coçou a nuca, desviando os olhos - Eu retornarei com você à Namimori, mas sei que quando menos esperar estarei voltando para casa. E então ficaremos um longo período sem nos vermos e será assim até quando?

O Guardião da Nuvem juntou levemente as sobrancelhas. Aquela conversa já havia acontecido entre eles, mas era a primeira vez que ela tinha aquele nível de seriedade. O moreno sempre ouviu promessas de amor e desejos "eternos" e "para sempre" proferidos entre os lábios de seu amante, mas nada tão concreto quanto aquelas palavras.  
>Não importasse de qual ângulo ele olhasse. Aquilo parecia um pedido... oficial.<p>

Dino sorriu sem graça, e a conversa foi interrompida por três leves batidas na porta. O louro disse um baixo "E-Esqueça o que eu disse, ok?", antes de deixar a cama e abrir a porta.

- Eu irei atender, obrigado, Romário. - O italiano virou levemente o rosto na direção de Hibari - Eu preciso resolver um assunto, até mais.

Ao ver a porta do quarto sendo fechada o Guardião da Nuvem fez o mesmo com o livro em suas mãos. Seus olhos encararam a capa escura, relembrando as palavras que ouvira.  
>Por mais idiota e aleatório que o Chefe dos Cavallone fosse, o que ele havia dito fazia sentido. Os dois levavam aquela vida há anos, e não importasse como olhassem a situação, não havia como ela mudar. Ambos eram homens, não haveria possibilidade da relação entre eles crescer além do que tinham.<p>

O moreno saiu da cama, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que Dino queria dizer. O idiota não era o único que queria mais do que aquela vida tinha para oferecer.

**x**

Hibari esperou por alguns minutos o retorno do italiano, até decidir que era hora de procurar outro incentivo a leitura. A biblioteca dos Cavallone era ridiculamente grande, e foi para lá que o moreno se arrastou. As inúmeras estantes forradas de oportunidades o encantavam, além de ser uma excelente chance para praticar seu italiano. O louro sempre se comunicava em japonês, provavelmente receoso que o Guardião da Nuvem não entendesse.

Por algum tempo a companhia de Hibari foram somente os livros e o silêncio. A porta da biblioteca foi aberta, e o barulho de vozes chamou sua atenção. A voz de Dino foi a primeira a chegar a seus ouvidos, e isso fez com que ele sorrisse. Os dois estariam a sós na biblioteca, e isso era perigoso.  
>Entretanto, uma segunda voz foi ouvida, fazendo com que o moreno perdesse automaticamente o sorriso. Ele conhecia aquela voz.<p>

- Tem certeza de que não quer aceitar uma xícara de chá? - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu amavelmente, aproximando-se da grande mesa que ficava em uma das extremidades da biblioteca em frente à grande janela de vidro.

- Não, obrigada. Eu estou bem e meu assunto é breve.

O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se devagar, escondendo-se atrás da estante em que estava. A visão daquela parte da biblioteca não era das melhores, mas ele conseguia enxergar com perfeição onde Dino estava.  
>A companhia na frente do italiano fez Hibari cerrar os punhos. Aqueles cabelos longos e ruivos jamais sairiam de sua mente.<p>

- Então, em que posso ajudá-la? O louro recostou-se a mesa e cruzou os braços.

Ana descruzou os braços, dando um passo à frente. Uma de suas mãos tocou o rosto do italiano e seu corpo inclinou-se levemente.  
>O moreno apertou as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. A cena parecia saída de uma novela ruim, ainda mais porque Dino parecia saber que aquilo iria acontecer. O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou as suas mãos nos ombros da mulher, empurrando-a gentilmente para trás.<p>

- Não acredito que tenha se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui me seduzir. - Dino tinha a voz séria. - Temo que isso não vá surtir nenhum efeito sobre mim.

- Eu apenas queria ter certeza... - Ana deu um passo para trás e sorriu - Se os boatos de você ter um amante são verdadeiros. Então Dino Cavallone já tem companhia?

O louro corou, e não havia reação mais estúpida para aquele momento.  
>Hibari colocou a mão na testa. O italiano parecia um adolescente que foi questionado sobre a carta que acabara de deixar no armário da garota que era apaixonado. Definitivamente Dino era uma pessoa transparente demais.<p>

- Eu não sei quem _ela_ é, mas duvido que consiga fazer melhor acordo. Se juntarmos nossas Famílias teremos uma influência imensurável. - Ana cruzou os braços e sorriu - O que acha de juntarmos forças? Podemos unir o útil ao agradável, pois além de estar interessada na união de nossas Famílias devo admitir que você é provavelmente o homem mais interessante e charmoso que encontrei nos últimos tempos.

O Guardião da Nuvem podia sentir seus dentes rangerem conforme cada palavra era proferida. Ele já estava ciente das intenções da mulher devido ao _aviso_ do Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola, mas a realidade era um pouco diferente. Aquela não foi uma bonita e sentimental confissão de sentimentos. A mulher estava claramente interessada na união política entre as Famílias, e apenas deu sorte do Chefe em questão ser jovem... e idiota.

Dino permaneceu em silêncio, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos pareciam dançar na direção do chão, perdidos em pensamentos. Seus lábios tinham um meio sorriso bobo e infantil. Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu novamente os olhos, Hibari engoliu seco.  
>A mulher não era a única que estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que viria em seguida.<p>

- Eu realmente agradeço seu interesse, mas minha decisão continua a mesma. Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de intenção em unir nossas Famílias, e não vejo como isso poderia ser proveitoso para o meu lado. - O louro tinha a voz alta e seu semblante tornou-se um pouco mais sério - Minha Família é tudo o que eu preciso nesse mundo de Máfia, e não tenho a intenção de transformá-la em outra coisa. Sobre uma união entre nós, isso é completamente impossível e fora de cogitação. Como já disse antes, eu tenho uma pessoa e estou feliz ao lado dela. E honestamente falando, eu duvido que outra pessoa no mundo possa me fazer feliz.

O italiano coçou a nuca e corou, desviando os olhos. Seu rosto estava rubro e quem não soubesse a idade de Dino, diria que aquele era apenas mais um adolescente falando sobre seu primeiro amor.  
>Ana permaneceu por alguns minutos em silêncio, suspirando e dando de ombros. Aparentemente a conversa havia terminado.<p>

- Achei que fosse um pouco mais inteligente, mas vejo que me enganei. Não pretendo fazer novamente a oferta, então não se preocupe. Mas antes de ir eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta... - A mulher ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, mordendo o lábio inferior - Você sabia das minhas intenções desde o inicio, não é? Então por que me convidou para dançar naquela noite se já tinha ideia do que eu pretendia?

O Chefe dos Cavallone desencostou-se da mesa, pronto para acompanhar Ana até a saída.

- Você é uma agradável mulher quando não está planejando alguma coisa, mas o motivo real foi que minha companhia não gosta de dançar. Se ela tivesse dito que participaria do baile eu teria passado cada segundo daquela noite ao lado dela.

Ana deu as costas e caminhou na direção da saída, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. O louro a acompanhou por pura educação, fechando a porta da biblioteca sem barulho.

O silêncio que tomou conta do local não teria denunciado a única pessoa que ainda estava por lá. O Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos baixos, encarando o piso de madeira que forrava o chão. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e sua mente repetia várias vezes as palavras que ouvira naqueles curtos minutos. Uma coisa era escutar dos lábios de Dino inúmeras declarações de amor que pareciam piegas e repetitivas. Outra era saber que todos aqueles sentimentos eram verdadeiros, e que não importava se o próprio Hibari estivesse escutando, o italiano permanecia o mesmo.  
>O moreno não percebeu que durante o tempo que ficou escondido atrás daquela estante seus lábios sorriam satisfeitos.<p>

**x**

Hibari deixou a biblioteca após alguns minutos e seguiu diretamente para o quarto. Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ainda permaneceu no térreo, mas a surpresa de já encontrar Dino no quarto o fez pensar que talvez ele tivesse permanecido mais tempo do que o necessário. O louro estava próximo a janela, mas sua atenção foi completamente roubada no momento em que a porta foi aberta.

- Por onde esteve, Kyouya? - O Chefe dos Cavallone ajeitava a cortina, sorrindo largamente na direção de seu amante.

- Cozinha... - O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu baixo. Ele jamais diria a verdade naquela situação.

- Você já está com fome? Se quiser posso pedir para prepararem o almoço mais cedo. - O italiano voltou sua atenção para a cortina, cantarolando baixo. - Nee, eu estava pensando se você não estaria interessado em um passeio durante a tarde. Você ficou esse tempo todo preso na Mansão, e seria um desperdício vir à Itália e não fazer nada turístico. Posso procurar alguns lugares mais vazios, e então...

Dino calou-se, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas.  
>Sua companhia havia cruzado o quarto, parando ao seu lado sem que ele percebesse. O louro sorriu com a proximidade, mas da mesma maneira como o sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, ele sumiu. A tentativa de arrumar a cortina que lhe roubara alguns minutos foi desfeita pelo Guardião da Nuvem, e o quarto tornou-se levemente escuro novamente.<p>

- M-Mas... - O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a resposta que recebeu foi um olhar sério.

Hibari caminhava em sua direção, fazendo com que Dino desse vários passos para trás. Quando sentiu a beirada da cama na altura de suas pernas, o italiano fez menção de virar o rosto por reflexo, apenas para sentir-se empurrado.

- Tenho outros planos para hoje. - O moreno desceu o zíper da jaqueta que vestia. Todas as roupas que usou no tempo que permaneceu na Itália eram pelo menos dois números maiores. Ele se recusou a comprar roupas novas, utilizando as do italiano. - Nós vamos fazer amor durante todo o dia.

As palavras saíram sérias e sem um pingo de ironia.  
>O louro arregalou os olhos e sentou-se às pressas na cama, sentindo um misto de surpresa e medo. Ele podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que ouviu Hibari utilizar o termo "fazer amor", e por mais que adorasse aquele tipo de convite, algo não parecia certo ali.<p>

- O que houve, Kyouya? - O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou as mãos do homem parado à sua frente, olhando-o preocupado.

- Nada. - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha o olhar baixo e sua voz saiu quase inaudível. - Você não quer continuar?

- Não é que eu não queira... - O louro sorriu, levando uma das mãos do moreno até seus lábios. - Não existe um dia que eu não queira estar com você fisicamente falando, mas é raro ouvir tal convite. Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo antes de continuarmos?

Hibari não respondeu de imediato. Seu rosto virou levemente para o outro lado, e por alguns segundos tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi permanecer naquele embaraçoso silêncio.  
>Porém, aos poucos o pálido rosto do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se corado, e quando os olhos negros finalmente encararam o Chefe dos Cavallone, a resposta para aquela pergunta finalmente foi dada.<p>

- Amo... - Os lábios do moreno se moveram devagar. A voz era ainda mais baixa. - P-Porque eu... Você...

Dino sentiu os olhos arregalarem-se aos poucos. Uma de suas mãos puxou Hibari para cama, e em segundos as posições haviam se invertido. O italiano estava por cima, o rosto extremamente vermelho e os olhos brilhando de felicidades.

- Você não pode dizer essas coisas e esperar que eu não faça nada, Kyouya... - O louro tinha a voz quase chorosa. O Guardião da Nuvem o olhava surpreso, mas assim que seus olhos desceram um pouco mais ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Você ainda está na adolescência, Dino. - O moreno fechou os olhos. Uma frase e o Chefe dos Cavallone se tornava excitado. Patético.

- Como você esperava que eu não me sentisse... _assim_? - O italiano tinha o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

Hibari abriu os olhos, ouvindo por alguns segundos o quão culpado ele era daquela situação. Durante o tempo que permaneceu ali, somente observando como seu amante se perdia com as palavras, o moreno poderia dizer que estava incrivelmente feliz. O louro só demonstrava aquele tipo de reação para ele. As demais pessoas só conheciam o lado sério e profissional de Dino Cavallone, então aquele mérito de observar o sempre tão profissional Chefe pertencia somente ao Guardião da Nuvem.

A ideia da exclusividade fez com que Hibari se lembrasse de uma das desconfortáveis conversas que ambos tiveram em Namimori. Ele recordava-se bem de como o italiano mencionara que gostaria de monopolizá-lo se fosse possível. Na época aquelas palavras não fizeram sentido e pareciam possessivas e egoístas demais. Entretanto, admirando a mistura de sentimentos que se apoderava de Dino naquele instante, o moreno entendeu perfeitamente o sentimento por trás daquela ideia. Uma de suas mãos tocou o rosto do louro com carinho. As pontas de seus dedos sentiam os cabelos finos e macios...

Quantas pessoas não gostariam de estar em seu lugar? Não somente a mulher que o visitara naquele dia, mas todos que um dia já desejaram ter aquele homem ao seu lado. Uma pessoa gentil e responsável. Um homem carinhoso, embora infantil e desajeitado. Um ser humano capaz de não medir esforços para fazer as pessoas a sua volta felizes.

Hibari sabia de todas essas qualidades. Ele costumava odiá-las no inicio. Era impossível para ele aceitar que uma pessoa tão altruísta pudesse existir. Porém, ao ouvir a confissão de Dino naquela tarde no Templo, o Guardião da Nuvem percebeu que existia muito mais por trás do italiano do que um belo rosto e intenções puras. O louro possuía sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa, e alguns deles não tão claros ou bondosos.

Esse estranho senso de compaixão que se apossou do coração do moreno foi responsável por fazê-lo sorrir, um tímido e discreto meio sorriso.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone que ainda estava em seu discurso embaraçado calou-se, inclinando um pouco o rosto para baixo. Seus lábios tocaram delicadamente os de seu amante em um gentil movimento. Hibari entreabriu os lábios devagar, permitindo que sua língua entrasse gentilmente dentro da boca de Dino. O italiano permitiu a passagem, aproximando os lábios ainda mais e finalmente beijando o Guardião da Nuvem como queria.<p>

Os olhos do moreno se fecharam aos poucos e quanto ambas as línguas se encontraram, ele entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do italiano, trazendo-o mais para perto.  
>A Itália era um belo país e merecia uma visita turística, mas Hibari deixaria o passeio para outra oportunidade. Pois naquela tarde, o único local que ele tinha interesse em se aventurar era pelo corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone.<p>

O beijo tornou-se profundo e extremamente erótico com o decorrer do tempo. O italiano não poupava esforços em se deliciar com aquele gesto, e o Guardião da Nuvem não ficou surpreso ao perceber que seu corpo reagia àquele simples toque. Ele podia sentir a própria ereção encontrando-se com a do louro, e a maneira torturante com que ambas pareciam buscar uma forma de se tocarem além daquelas camadas de roupas. Dino aparentemente sentia o mesmo, pois assim que os lábios se afastaram para que os dois pudessem respirar tudo o que o moreno conseguiu ver através dos olhos cor de mel foi desejo e ansiedade.

O Guardião da Nuvem empurrou levemente o peito do italiano, fazendo-o virar na cama e ficando por cima. Seus lábios se entreabriram e deixaram escapar um baixo gemido, no instante em que o moreno sentou-se sobre a ereção do louro. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo peito do Chefe dos Cavallone, sentindo o tecido da camisa branca que ele usava.

Dino não se incomodou em ficar por baixo, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito ao ver Hibari desabotoando sua camisa. As mãos quentes de seu amante tocaram finalmente sua pele, e o único momento em que o louro fez menção de ajudar foi para retirar o restante da camisa, voltando a deitar-se novamente.

Hibari inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente, admirando o homem que estava embaixo de seu corpo. A pele branca estava levemente bronzeada, o suficiente para retirar o aspecto de palidez. As cores vivas das tatuagens do italiano roubaram a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem, que mordeu levemente os lábios ao antecipar o que aconteceria em seguida. Seus dedos começaram a desabotoar a calça social do Chefe dos Cavallone, retirando-a com certa pressa. O moreno aproveitou a oportunidade para se livrar da jaqueta e camisa que ele mesmo usava.  
>De repente a temperatura parecia ter aumentado de forma absurda naquele dia.<p>

Dino usava uma apertada roupa de baixo negra, e que apesar da cor discreta não conseguia esconder a ereção que tentava a todo custo escapar daquele pedaço de pano. Hibari correu levemente a ponta de um dos dedos da base até o fim da extensão do membro de seu amante, apenas para sorrir satisfeito ao ouvir um gemido contido e satisfeito.

Quando a última peça que cobria o italiano foi retirada, o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se admirar aquele homem novamente. Ele não tinha nenhum tipo de atração por nenhum outro ser humano que não fosse o louro, e por mais que isso soasse triste ou estranho para qualquer outra pessoa, para ele, aquele fato era natural. Amar e desejar Dino era tão natural quanto respirar.

O moreno não pretendia acelerar seus preciosos minutos de prazer e admiração, embora seu baixo-ventre o incomodasse. A calça apesar de confortável, naquele momento era a peça mais desconfortável que existia, mas nada no mundo o faria perder a chance de desfrutar uma chance como aquela. Pois ali, embaixo de seus olhos, o Chefe dos Cavallone estava totalmente disponível, sensível e apetitoso. Hibari levou uma das mãos ao membro do louro, começando a masturbá-lo devagar. A respiração do italiano tornou-se descompassada e pesada. Seus olhos se fecharam, e pelos segundos iniciais o Guardião da Nuvem não fez nada além de observar. Seu corpo então se projetou um pouco para frente, e seus lábios beijaram com gentileza o abdômen bem-definido de Dino. Seu objetivo estava exatamente ao lado.

Utilizando toda a extensão de sua língua, o moreno lambeu a cintura do louro, mais especificamente a área em que estavam as vibrantes tatuagens. O ousado toque arrancou um gemido mais alto do Chefe dos Cavallone, que agora recebia dois tipos diferentes de estímulos, já que Hibari não parou o que fazia com uma de suas mãos.  
>Por longos e torturantes segundos o Guardião da Nuvem dedicou aquela região atenção especial. A pele de Dino era firme e cheirava a colônia e suor. As pontas dos dentes do moreno brincavam com as cores, contornando os desenhos e as formas que emolduravam aquela parte tão peculiar do corpo do italiano.<p>

Quando a cintura de Dino já estava vermelha por causa das caricias, Hibari decidiu que era hora de dar atenção a parte do corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone que tremia em sua mão. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o rosto corar. Ele raramente se permitia certos momentos de luxuria, mas naquele dia isso pouco importava. Cada fibra de seu corpo desejava provar o gosto do italiano.  
>Com certa timidez o moreno aproximou o rosto da ereção do Chefe dos Cavallone, permitindo que sua língua corresse da base até o topo. Aquela nova sensação fez com que Dino move-se o quadril na cama, gemendo com mais ênfase. No momento em que o Guardião da Nuvem deixou que o membro do louro invadisse seus lábios, todo o bom senso do louro foi embora.<p>

O quarto encheu-se com gemidos que mudavam de tom conforme o moreno modificava o que fazia. Os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone se abriram em determinado momento, e por longos segundos ele ficou a admirar o _trabalho_ de Hibari. Como se o ato em si já não fosse erótico o suficiente, o moreno fazia questão de manter o olhar fixo em seu amante o tempo todo. Dois grandes e negros olhos que transbordavam sensualidade e desejo.  
>O louro avisou com antecedência sobre seu orgasmo, ouvindo um baixo "Cale-se" como resposta. O clímax do italiano desceu pela garganta do Guardião da Nuvem, que tinha as bochechas extremamente vermelhas quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça.<br>Dino respirava alto, os olhos fechados e um dos braços por cima de seus olhos. Seu corpo ainda tremia de prazer, como se o Guardião da Nuvem ainda o estivesse satisfazendo.

Hibari utilizou esse tempo para se livrar de sua calça e rouba de baixo. O corpo nu do moreno deitou-se sobre o louro, e seus lábios voltaram a invadir a boca de seu amante. O beijo foi longo, quente e trouxe o Chefe dos Cavallone de volta a realidade. A ereção de Hibari esfregava-se um pouco acima de seu baixo ventre, pulsante e implorando atenção. Dino segurava o moreno com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tentava em vão abrir a mesinha de cabeceira. O Guardião da Nuvem interrompeu o beijo a contra gosta, ele sentia-se completamente flutuando quando seus lábios estavam grudados ao do italiano. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco para o lado em um gracioso movimento, e em segundos o tubo de lubrificante estava em suas mãos.

- Obrigado... - O louro respondeu baixo, puxando-o pela nuca para que continuassem o beijo.

- Eu ficarei por cima. - O moreno disse entre o beijo, deixando claro que seria ele quem conduziria os movimentos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu com a ideia, puxando o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem um pouco mais para cima, o suficiente para que sua mão conseguisse alcançar a entrada de seu amante. Hibari apoiou os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Dino, tentando ignorar a maneira como seu corpo antecipava a invasão.  
>Um dos dedos do italiano o penetrou devagar, fazendo com que o moreno gemesse baixo entre o beijo. Era difícil dizer o que incomodava mais: a dor ou a temperatura fria do lubrificante. Por sorte o Guardião da Nuvem não teve tempo de decidir. O louro utilizou a mão esquerda para masturbá-lo, enquanto a direita estava ocupada preparando sua entrada.<p>

Por alguns minutos os beijos de Hibari revezaram-se com os gemidos e suspiros. Dino demorou algum tempo para encontrar seu ponto especial por causa da posição, mas assim que ouviu a maneira como seu amante gemia, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu satisfeito. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem tremia por causa da dupla estimulação, e partiu dele a iniciativa de irem além. O moreno sentou-se sobre o colo do italiano, respirando alto e despejando um pouco do conteúdo do tubo de lubrificante sobre a nova ereção do italiano. Dino gemeu baixo enquanto as mãos de Hibari desciam e subiam por seu membro, corando ao ver o Guardião da Nuvem posicionar-se sobre ele.

O moreno respirou fundo, sentindo-se ser preenchido pelo Chefe dos Cavallone aos poucos. Quando seu quadril sentou-se por completo no colo do louro, cada centímetro do corpo de Hibari pareceu sentir a invasão. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios entreabertos e ele precisava de alguns segundos antes de continuar.  
>Posicionando as mãos sobre o abdômen de seu amante, o Guardião da Nuvem ergueu levemente o corpo, apenas para descê-lo novamente. O gemido que saiu por seus lábios era baixo e tímido, assim como o ritmo inicial. Entretanto, quando as mãos de Dino seguraram firme a cintura de Hibari, e o próprio quadril do louro começou a movimentar-se para cima, os sons emitidos pelo Guardião da Nuvem mudaram completamente. O embaraço e a timidez deram lugar a luxuria e a necessidade. As pontas de seus dedos apertavam a pele do italiano, enquanto seu próprio corpo movia-se para baixo com força, procurando receber toda a extensão do membro que o invadia.<p>

Dino teria permanecido o tempo todo de olhos bem abertos, apenas admirando e se deliciando com a visão. Porém, o prazer não era somente de Hibari, e o louro não soube dizer quando seus olhos se fecharam e sua cabeça pendeu um pouco para trás, completamente absorto no prazer. As vozes misturavam-se. Gemidos roucos, agudos, altos e baixos. As peles brilhavam por causa do suor, os movimentos tornavam-se mais fortes, menos educados e buscando uma maneira de satisfazê-los. O moreno inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando que sua voz ecoasse por todo o quarto quando o louro além de se mover com mais intensidade, ainda começou a masturbá-lo. Sua mente tornou-se confusa e pesada. O barulho das estocadas o excitava, a voz rouca do louro deixava sua pele arrepiada, mas nada disso era suficiente.  
>Era preciso mais. Hibari <em>queria<em> mais.

- F-Forte... - O Guardião da Nuvem apoiou as mãos sobre o peito de Dino, mas sem parar de movimentar o quadril. - E... Eu quero mais f-forte.

O Chege dos Cavallone entreabriu os olhos, e próxima coisa que Hibari viu foi o teto do quarto conforme suas costas encostavam-se ao macio colchão.  
>O italiano havia trocado de lugar em uma velocidade espantosa. O moreno não teve tempo de pensar. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tudo acontecia de maneira muito intensa.<br>O moreno sentiu suas pernas serem afastadas e Dino inclinar-se sobre eles, as mãos ao lado de seu corpo e os olhos cor de mel fixos em sua figura. O Guardião da Nuvem estendeu os braços, evolvendo o pescoço de seu amante e o trazendo para mais próximo.  
>E então, o prazer que ele tanto queria o invadiu.<p>

Naquela posição o italiano poderia utilizar os braços como apoio, penetrando Hibari como queria. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem correram para apertar a roupa de cama, precisando urgentemente de algo que pudesse receber pelo menos um pouco do prazer que ele recebia ou seu corpo não aguentaria. O quarto voltou a encher-se de gemidos, mais altos e bem menos tímidos. O moreno levou uma das mãos ao próprio membro, masturbando-se ao perceber que chegaria ao clímax em segundos. Sua mente que havia voltado a estar confusa e pesada tornou-se leve e clara. A voz de Dino desapareceu por alguns segundos e ele próprio parecia ter desaparecido momentaneamente.  
>A mão do Guardião da Nuvem parou de mover-se, seu peito e abdômen estavam pintados com seu próprio orgasmo, e ele provavelmente teria deixado sua mente esvair-se se seu corpo não estivesse sendo invadido.<p>

A consciência de Hibari retornou e seus olhos se entreabriram. Seus lábios voltaram a gemer e suas mãos voltaram a apertar a roupa de cama.  
>Dino movia-se com muito mais pressa e força. O clímax havia deixado o corpo do moreno mais sensível, sentindo as estocadas com o dobro de intensidade. A cada segundo que o Chefe dos Cavallone o penetrava o Guardião da Nuvem podia sentir que logo estaria novamente no clima. Era um ciclo interminável quando ambos começavam a fazer amor.<br>O italiano segurou com força a cintura de Hibari antes de chegar ao orgasmo. O moreno sentiu tudo o que acontecia dentro de seu corpo e aquilo o deixou excitado.

O louro respirava fundo. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, seus olhos fechados e suas mãos repousavam sobre os joelhos de seu amante.  
>Entretanto, havia um barulho diferente, conhecido... Os olhos cor de mel se entreabriram levemente, ainda embaçados por causa do intenso prazer, apenas para ver uma das visões mais eróticas que seus olhos poderiam mostrar-lhe. O Guardião da Nuvem se masturbava devagar, movimentos tortuosamente lentos. A pele brilhava por causa do suor. Os olhos negros abertos e fixos na figura do italiano. Convidativos e transbordando luxuria.<p>

- Você tem cinco minutos, Dino... - Hibari tinha a voz baixa, rouca por causa dos gemidos. Sua língua umedeceu seus próprios lábios, em um sensual convite. - Porque eu estou longe de estar satisfeito.

O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu cego, colocando um meio sorriso nos lábios. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco e sua boca capturou os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem, beijando-o com desejo e amor.  
>Aparentemente o tempo que ambos passariam na Itália seria passado nos limites daquele quarto, mais especificamente naquela cama. Esse pensamento era compartilhado pelo moreno, que não acreditava que a Itália tivesse para oferecer algo mais belo, amável e interessante do que Dino Cavallone.<p>

**x**

Hibari retornou ao Japão ao lado de Dino no dia combinado.  
>A viagem foi feita no avião particular do italiano, e ambos passaram boa parte do tempo conversando e dormindo. O moreno foi deixado na entrada do Templo, mas embora estivesse extremamente feliz por estar de volta a sua amada Namimori, foi impossível para ele não sentir-se só quando se deu conta de que estava sozinho em seu escritório.<br>Kusakabe o havia feito companhia da tarde até o começo da noite, mas quando a noite realmente chegou e a realização de que a vida continuaria como antes fez com que o moreno abaixasse os olhos e encarasse as paredes de madeira com certa tristeza. Não havia passos desastrados ou risadas sinceras e cativantes. Não havia ninguém que ouvisse suas poucas palavras ou que tentasse agarrá-lo em todos os momentos...

Ali, naquela casa, não havia ninguém além dele mesmo.  
>Sua velha amiga Solidão o espreitava de todos os cantos, esperando um único momento de deslize para retornar ao seu lugar na vida do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele tinha reuniões, trabalho no dia seguinte, assim como Dino. Os dois possuíam caminhos diferentes, metas diferentes e os encontros eram sempre feitos em forma de atalhos.<br>Porque por mais que quisessem, não havia maneira de se desviarem por completo daquela vida. As semanas que o moreno passou na Itália se tornariam uma das lembranças mais queridas que ele teria. Os dias que pareciam não ter fim, o amor e a felicidade que recebeu o haviam transformado em um homem menos sozinho e muito mais feliz.

Ele não poderia ser ganancioso. O louro o visitaria quando estivesse no Japão, e ele sempre teria uma chave para o quarto de Hotel que seu amante estivesse hospedado. Então por quê? Por que aquilo não parecia suficiente? Por que agora aquelas poucas horas pareciam não ser o bastante?

Hibari caminhou lentamente na direção da porta de madeira do escritório. Ele sabia que já era mais de onze da noite, mas seu corpo implorava uma caminhada. A viagem havia sido longa, e ele sentia-se cansado. Porém, retornar ao seu quarto e encarar o frio futon vazio não parecia mais agradável do que um passeio noturno pelo Templo.  
>Uma de suas mãos segurou o apoio da porta, arrastando-a com um puxão. Seus olhos negros se ergueram e então ele não estava mais sozinho.<p>

Dino arregalou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios com surpresa. Uma de suas mãos estava levantada, mostrando claramente que ele tinha a intenção de bater na porta naquele mesmo instante.  
>Os dois homens permaneceram parados, apenas se encarando, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. O moreno fez menção de começar a falar, apenas para sentir um dos dedos do italiano tocar delicadamente seus lábios, pedindo para que ele se cala-se.<p>

- Eu começo... por favor, escute-me primeiro. - O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha uma expressão séria, retirando rapidamente um envelope pardo de dentro do terno. - Eu sei que não é assunto meu, mas quero que aceite minha ajuda. Desde que soube do seu trabalho com a Guardiã da Névoa eu decidi fazer uma investigação pessoal e paralela sobre o assunto. Ela está procurando os pais verdadeiros, não é? Descobri algumas coisas que podem ser úteis ao assunto, então peço que fique com elas. Quero ajudá-lo no que estiver ao meu alcance.

O italiano sorriu tímido quando Hibari segurou o envelope, não parecendo ter ficado bravo com a oferta.

- Você veio até aqui a essa hora da noite somente para entregar isso? - O Guardião da Nuvem moveu os lábios devagar. Sua voz não saiu séria ou irritada. Ele queria que Dino ficasse.

- Não totalmente... - O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos. - Eu sei que nos vimos ainda de manhã e que antes disso ficamos por quase um mês vivendo sob o mesmo teto, mas a verdade é que eu senti sua falta e não conseguiria esperar até amanhã para vê-lo. - O italiano tinha o rosto vermelho. Sua voz saiu baixa, receosa, algo novo para alguém tão direto como ele. - Eu não quero mais me hospedar em Hotéis quando ficar em Namimori. O tempo que eu gasto ficando do outro lado da cidade eu poderia estar passando ao seu lado, mesmo que isso signifique vê-lo pouco por causa do trabalho. - O louro deu um passo para trás, colocando as mãos ao lado do corpo e abaixando levemente a cabeça em uma reverência tipicamente japonesa - P-Por favor, Kyouya, deixe-me ficar no Templo enquanto estiver no Japão. Eu prometo que ficarei o menos possível no seu caminho, e posso dormir em um dos quartos de hóspede se você quiser, mas, por favor, eu quero ficar ao seu lado o máximo possível antes de retornar a Itália.

O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos. Seu rosto estava absurdamente quente, e ele sentia como se acabasse de pedir o moreno em casamento. Se uma surra fosse a resposta de Hibari, então ele já estaria com os olhos fechados para recebê-la.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos, até dar um passo à frente. Uma de suas mãos ergueu-se devagar, trêmula e incerta, assim como seu próprio coração. A confissão que acabara de ouvir levara um tom rubro ao seu rosto, sem acreditar que novamente ele e Dino estavam em perfeita sintonia. Seus dedos tocaram a pele do italiano, erguendo levemente o rosto do homem que amava enquanto aproximava seu corpo ao dele. O louro o olhou surpreso, sentindo os lábios do moreno em um de seus ouvidos.<p>

- É melhor trazer suas malas. Minhas roupas não vão servir em você.

Dino sorriu, trazendo Hibari para um forte abraço, afundando o rosto no pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem. Seus lábios sussurram um baixo e sincero "Muito obrigado", acompanhado do usual "Eu te amo".  
>O moreno aproveitou que o Chefe dos Cavallone não o encarava, e sorriu ao ouvir aquela declaração. A Solidão esgueirou-se pela porta aberta e sumiu dentro da noite, perdendo-se entre o jardim florido.<p>

Hibari fechou os olhos, imaginando o quão diferente sua vida seria dali em diante. Após o primeiro beijo entre eles, nada mais foi igual e aos poucos as coisas foram mudando gradativamente. O "um" futon se transformaria em "um grande futon". O guarda-roupa teria de ser ampliado, as compras da despensa teriam de ser feitas em maior quantidade e com mais regularidade. Os dias pacíficos e sossegados do Guardião da Nuvem se transformariam em dias movimentados, barulhentos e porque não desastrados?  
>Ele havia dito anteriormente, não? Dino não entrou em sua vida, ele a invadiu. Aquele pedido não havia sido apenas um pedido, pois o moreno não possuía meios de negar tal coisa.<p>

Quando a felicidade bate literalmente em sua porta pedindo para entrar, como ignorar e não convidá-la a permanecer o tempo que desejar? E nesse caso, Hibari sabia melhor do que ninguém que Dino nunca o deixaria ir, da mesma forma como o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha planos de cometer o mesmo erro.  
>Ele protegeria tudo o que era <em>seu<em>: aquela felicidade, aquele sorriso e aquele amor.

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Yay, terminei mais uma longfic D18. :)

Esse foi o meu maior projeto centrado nesses dois e fiquei realmente satisfeita com o resultado. Sempre quis escrever algo mais adulto com eles. Reconheço que fiz o Hibari sofrer um pouco mais do que o necessário, mas achei que era hora de dar aos fãs de D18 um Guardião da Nuvem enciumado. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas achei adorável.

A idéia para essa fanfic surgiu primeiro do que a paralela 8059, mas os acontecimentos existentes me fizeram postá-la depois. O título "Mine" é para mostrar a forma possessiva como os dois se sentiam com relação ao outro. A fanfic era para ter acabado no capítulo 10, mas achei que os leitores mereciam um epílogo, além de explicar um pouco sobre o motivo que levou a Chrome a procurar o Hibari. O final era para ser um pouco diferente, o que me fez sentir vontade de escrever uma oneshot 9669, mas nada oficial.

Enfim, antes de agradecer aos leitores, queria dizer que ficarei um tempo em hiatus, pelo menos no que diz respeito a longfics. Percebi que passei um semestre inteiro trabalhando nas duas histórias e preciso de férias. Tenho algumas oneshots já escritas então devo postá-las, mas ainda não sei exatamente quando.  
>De qualquer forma, devo retornar com uma longfic Primo Cavallone x Alaudi que já estava nos meus planos desde o ano passado.<p>

Finalmente, obrigada aos leitores que me acompanharam em mais uma história. Obrigada pelos incentivos, ideias, criticas e sugestões. E muito obrigada pelos amigos que acabei conquistando graças as fanfics.

Vejo vocês em breve!


End file.
